


Il reame in capo al mondo

by Trixie_7



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn, Storybrooke, alternative universe, no magic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: "C’era una volta una piccola città sulle coste atlantiche del Maine, conosciuta ai più con il nome di Storybrooke, riguardo alla quale non vi sarebbe mai stato nulla da raccontare se non che, in un croccante pomeriggio al principio di settembre, vi giunse Emma Swan, con il suo fidato Maggiolino giallo e una gran voglia di andarsene da lì il prima possibile. Ché, come molte eroine costrette a intraprendere la loro storia contro la propria volontà, Emma Swan a Storybrooke non avrebbe proprio mai e poi mai voluto metterci piede [...]". E nemmeno Regina Mills, sindaco di Storybrooke, sembrava gradire la presenza della signorina Swan nella sua città. A dirla tutta, sembrava proprio decisa, a sbarazzarsi di lei. A qualsiasi costo. O quasi.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. La futura eroina

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Il reame in capo al mondo (fanart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286604) by [Italymystery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery). 



* * *

Si è parlato molto del potere del caso nella fiaba.

Si potrebbe però anche dire: la fiaba è una composizione che non conosce il caso.

\- Max Lüthi, _La fiaba popolare europea: forma e natura_ , Milano, Mursia, 1979, p. 69

* * *

_C’era una volta una cara fanciulla,_

_che bastava vederla per voler bene…_

\- Jacob e Wilhelm Grimm, _Fiabe_

C’era una volta una piccola città sulle coste atlantiche del Maine, conosciuta ai più con il nome di Storybrooke, riguardo alla quale non vi sarebbe mai stato nulla da raccontare se non che, in un croccante pomeriggio al principio di settembre, vi giunse Emma Swan, con il suo fidato Maggiolino giallo e una gran voglia di andarsene da lì il prima possibile. Ché, come molte eroine costrette a intraprendere la loro storia contro la propria volontà, Emma Swan a Storybrooke non avrebbe proprio mai e poi mai voluto metterci piede, nossignora, ed era stata tutta colpa di Neal – _dannato Neal!_ e quella sua parlantina da quattro soldi.

Avevano circa la stessa età, Emma e Neal, e si erano conosciuti da bambini, quando il caso o forse la necessità ci aveva preso gusto a farli incontrare nell’ennesimo orfanotrofio, nell’ennesima casa-famiglia. L’incredulità di ritrovarsi sempre aveva ben presto lasciato spazio alla certezza che, a ogni separazione, le loro strade, presto o tardi, si sarebbero incontrate di nuovo in qualche rocambolesco modo, al punto che, durante la fine della loro adolescenza, avevano iniziato anche una timida relazione. Era durata solo qualche mese, giusto il tempo di rubare il Maggiolino e cambiare Stato prima che le forze dell’ordine riuscissero ad acciuffarli. E avevano funzionato bene, Emma e Neal, davvero bene, fino a quando non si erano presi una cotta per la stessa ragazza e Emma aveva capito, all’improvviso, perché non provasse alcun trasporto per Neal, ma solo un grande, grandissimo affetto. Accade talvolta, i lettori ben lo sapranno, di chiamare Amore ciò che Amore non è.

Nonostante questo e pur decidendo di prendere strade distinte, Emma e Neal erano rimasti grandi amici, almeno fino a poche settimane prima, quando il ragazzo era stato arrestato per furto d’orologi e condotto nella stazione di polizia in cui Emma lavorava ormai da qualche anno. Se l’era trovato davanti, sorridente e entusiasta all’idea di rivederla dopo tanto tempo, apparentemente inconsapevole delle manette ai polsi, e la ciambella che Emma stava per addentare era finita sul pavimento. Da quel momento in poi, la vita di Emma si era trasformata in un inferno ed era tutta – _tutta_! – colpa di Neal Cassidy. Se non fosse stato per Neal, Emma certamente non sarebbe stata trasferita a fare lo sceriffo in una sperduta cittadina del Maine, di cui lei vedeva già la profonda natura criminosa, a suo modesto parere, incarnata dall’atmosfera idilliaca che si respirava per le strade, pulite e ordinate e fiancheggiate da alti alberi che facevano ombra ai passanti e ondeggiavano lieti al vento. Nauseante. E tutto per uno stupido, ridicolo orologio. Aveva blaterato qualcosa, Neal, circa l’aver ritrovato suo padre e l’aver scoperto che non era altro se non un ricco farabutto che aveva messo incinta l’amante, la quale si era vista offrire una gran somma di denaro se fosse sparita dalla sua vita e che, dopo aver partorito, l’aveva abbandonato per inseguire l’amore della sua vita, un criminale di Chicago che si faceva chiamare Pulcino o Uncino o qualcosa del genere, Neal non aveva capito bene, ma non gli importava nemmeno. E Emma lo aveva ascoltato e ascoltato e ascoltato e, a ben pensarci, Neal non le aveva mai mentito. Perché Neal lo sapeva, del superpotere di Emma. Eppure, era stata indotta a credere che uno degli orologi di sequestrati non era stato rubato, nient’affatto: era tutto ciò che gli rimaneva del padre. Emma lo capiva bene, no? Anche lei era orfana, anche lei sapeva quanto potesse essere importante un oggetto, un ponte vero un passato ignoto, per qualcuno nella loro situazione. Non conservava forse ancora quella vecchia copertina bianca, di lana, con un nastro viola e il suo nome ricamato, _Emm_ a? La copertina dentro la quale era stata trovata, sul ciglio della strada? E Emma si era chiesta a lungo se quel nome, il suo nome, fosse stato davvero quello che i suoi genitori o forse sua madre soltanto, avessero voluta darle o se quella copertina fosse in realtà appartenuta ad altri. In ogni caso, Emma lo capiva e così aveva acconsentito a sottrarre l’orologio – un orologio privo di valore economico, tra la ventina di cui Neal era stato trovato in possesso, per restituirlo al ragazzo. Lo aveva fatto per un amico, Emma. Per un orfano come lei. Ma avrebbe dovuto ricordare che Neal era il miglior scassinatore che Emma avesse mai conosciuto in vita sua e che tutto quello che aveva imparato circa l’aprire porte e serrature senza averne la chiave lo doveva a lui. La mattina seguente, i colleghi di Emma avevano trovato la cella vuota e Neal sembrava essersi volatilizzato nel nulla, come se fosse caduto in un portale verso un’altra dimensione: non aveva lasciato tracce e i colleghi di Emma brancolavano nel buio, privi di una pista da seguire, incapaci di spiegarsi in che modo potesse aver manomesso la serratura della sua cella.

E Emma, dopo gran dibattere tra sé e sé e confidando nella stima che il suo capo aveva in lei, aveva deciso di raccontare dell’episodio dell’orologio e di come, in buona fede e completa ignoranza, fosse stata involontariamente complice della fuga di Neal. Che idiota, che era stata. Doppiamente idiota, nel dare retta a Neal e nel confessare il proprio errore al suo capo, perdendone la fiducia. La sua confessione non era stata messa a verbale, né figurava nel fascicolo di Emma, ma la ragazza era comunque stata trasferita, sia perché potesse riflettere su quello che aveva fatto sia, e questo la irritava al punto da portarla alle lacrime, perché non era più considerata capace di operare in una grande città come Boston, dove Emma aveva iniziato a sentirsi quasi a casa. _Quasi._

Emma scosse la testa. Al diavolo Neal e al diavolo Boston. Ingrati. E pensare che si era persino presa una pallottola nella spalla per il suo capo. D’accordo, lo avrebbe fatto di nuovo in ogni caso, ma dannazione a tutti quanti loro. In tutta onestà, nemmeno gli mancavano, i suoi colleghi. Colleghi, sì, perché non erano mai stati amici, non davvero. Uscivano a bere una birra di tanto in tanto, terminato il turno, ma Emma non aveva mai raccontato loro del suo passato, né di come si sentisse a tornare a casa ogni notte in un appartamento senza fotografie alle pareti, senza voci conosciute che si rincorrono per i corridoi, senza luci accese da altri.

Una _casa_ , Emma, una casa vera, l’aveva abitata solo nei suoi sogni. E fu un bene, forse, perché altrimenti lasciare Boston per un posto come Storybrooke sarebbe stato ancora più doloroso, per Emma.

L’appartamento che aveva trovato, e che una giovane insegnante elementare con molto più entusiasmo di quanto Emma avrebbe mai creduto potesse appartenere a un essere umano adulto, le costava un quarto dell’appartamento di Boston nonostante avesse all’incirca le medesime dimensioni: una cucina all’americana comunicante con un piccolo soggiorno, un bagno e una camera da letto. Si erano accordate circa il prezzo via telefono e Emma aveva incontrato la proprietaria per la prima volta solo quella mattina. Aveva capelli neri come l’ebano e carnagione bianca come la neve, un aspetto minuto e una curiosa luminosità nello sguardo che, uniti all’atteggiamento concitato e premuroso, avevano confermato l’impressione di lei che Emma aveva avuto al telefono: la signorina Blanchard era decisamente troppo… briosa, per i suoi gusti. Emma ebbe quasi l’impressione che cinguettasse, invece che parlare. Dopo che la signorina Blanchard le aveva consegnato le chiavi, fortunatamente, si era dileguata, blaterando qualcosa circa un appuntamento di cui Emma non voleva sapere nulla, lasciandola così libera di portare i suoi pochi scatoloni nel suo nuovo appartamento.

Emma non possedeva molto, così una sola mattina le era bastata per riordinare i vestiti e i pochi oggetti che aveva portato con sé da Boston. In un improvviso e completamente immotivato slancio di ottimismo aveva allora deciso di fare una passeggiata per prendere familiarità con la cittadina e, magari, trovare qualche aspetto positivo di quel suo nuovo inizio che certo non aveva scelto, ma che ormai aveva accettato e che sarebbe stato meglio imparare ad apprezzare per evitare che la sua vita diventasse triste e misera nei mesi seguenti.

Aveva preso a camminare senza una meta precisa, individuando subito la strada principale e percorrendola fino all’incrocio che Emma sapeva trovarsi esattamente al centro di Storybrooke, sul quale torreggiava un vecchio orologio che segnava le… _otto e un quarto?_ Emma controllò il proprio cellulare e si chiese da quanto tempo fosse fermo, quell’orologio, o se avesse mai funzionato. Abbassando lo sguardo, notò l’insegna della biblioteca pubblica proprio sulla porta sotto l’orologio e decise che tanto valeva dare un’occhiata.

I libri erano sempre stati un rifugio, per lei, fin da bambina. Non aveva mai potuto possederne, ma Emma aveva letto avidamente tutte le storie sulle quasi era riuscita a mettere le mani – e che non le fossero state imposte da maestre e insegnanti perché, in questo caso, per Emma diventavano una noia mortale. È che le imposizioni non piacevano molto, a Emma Swan, e aveva da sempre avuto l’abitudine di sfidare apertamente le figure d’autorità. Non lo faceva di proposito, sia chiaro, era così e basta.

Non appena la campanella appesa sopra la porta annunciò la sua entrata, una giovane ragazza alzò la testa da dietro il bancone e sorrise a Emma. «Oh, buon pomeriggio! Ma guarda, finalmente una faccia nuova! Si è persa?»

«Cosa? No, perché?» domandò Emma, confusa. «Volevo… Volevo solo prendere in prestito un libro o magari due. Non è la biblioteca municipale, questa?»

«Sì!» esclamò la ragazza, tra il sorpreso e l’entusiasta, il che bastò a Emma per capire tre cose: primo, gli abitanti di Storybrooke non dovevano essere dei gran lettori; secondo, di forestieri, a Storybrooke, se ne vedevano ben pochi e quelli che vi capitavano lo facevano per caso, sbagliando svolta a un incrocio o credendo di conoscere la strada senza l’ausilio di un navigatore; e terzo, Emma Swan si sarebbe sicuramente, terribilmente, disperatamente annoiata come sceriffo di Storybrooke.

«Bene, le dispiace se…» fece Emma, indicando vagamente in direzione degli scaffali alle spalle della bibliotecaria.

«Vada, vada, la prego, faccia pure con calma!» la incitò la giovane, con un sorriso caloroso. Emma si soffermò ad osservarla ancora per qualche istante, notando gli occhi chiari, i capelli castani dai morbidi ricci e… la fede al dito.

Con un sorriso, più di cortesia che altro, Emma si diresse agli scaffali colmi di libri, passandovi davanti lentamente e a passi lunghi, leggendo i titoli sul dorso per cercare di capire in che sezione si trovasse. Sapeva benissimo cosa stava cercando, perché le storie che le piaceva leggere erano le stesse che l’avevano aiutata a crescere e parlavano sempre di avventure, di magia e di felicità. Ben presto, tuttavia, Emma si rese conto che quella biblioteca era priva di un qualsiasi ordine o logica: Edgar Allan Poe se ne stava appollaiato accanto a un’anonima guida sull’osservazione degli uccelli, Virginia Woolf faceva compagnia a Mary Wollstonecraft e Jane Austen e l’ _Orlando Furioso_ era fianco a fianco con la _Divina Commedia_ , opere di cui Emma non sapeva nulla se non che erano lunghissimi poemi scritti da poeti italiani morti fin troppi secoli prima.

Ormai decisa a chiedere aiuto alla bibliotecaria – perché, in qualche modo, Emma era convinta che una logica dovesse esserci tra quegli scaffali, anche se sembrava eludere completamente la sua razionalità – il suo occhio venne catturato da un libro all’altezza del suo viso, sul cui dorso, dove era raffigurata una mela, Emma fece scorrere dita leggere. E se avesse creduto alle storie che da tanti anni leggeva, Emma avrebbe pensato che la piccola scossa sulla punta delle sue dita non fosse altro se non magia e che a guidare le sue scelte quel giorno non fosse stato altri se non il Fato. Ma Emma Swan non credeva a molte cose, di quei tempi, così diede la colpa all’elettricità statica e, in seguito, avrebbe pensato che era stata proprio una curiosa coincidenza, scegliere proprio quel libro. Fu con delicatezza che Emma lo sfilò dallo scaffale, per leggerne la copertina. Era rossa e dagli angoli smunti, il titolo era stato inciso con eleganti lettere dorate: _L’albero delle mele incantate._ Emma avvicinò di più il libro al viso, incuriosita, per poter leggere il sottotitolo, che recitava: _L’Autore è lieto di presentarvi mille meravigliose e mirabolanti storie di magia, amore e mistero_ e per quanto Emma voltasse e girasse il libro tra le mani, ispezionandone il dorso e la copertina, il nome di quel fantomatico autore sembrava condannato a rimanere nell’oblio. Ma infondo non aveva poi molta importanza, così Emma si strinse nelle spalle, prima di tornare dalla bibliotecaria, che le rivolse subito uno sguardo speranzoso non appena emerse dagli scaffali.

«Ha trovato qualcosa che le piace? Davvero? Prende in prestito un libro?» domandò, sorridente.

Emma esitò. «Se posso…»

«Ma certo, ma certo!» si affrettò a confermare la bibliotecaria. «Deve solo compilare un modulo… _nomecognomerecapito_ , sa, le solite cose» disse, mentre si chinava per aprire cassetti e sportelli dietro il bancone alla ricerca di un modulo che, Emma ne era sicura, non veniva usato da molto.

«Oh, eccolo, finalmente!» esclamò infine, trionfante, la ragazza, quando ormai Emma stava per perdere le speranze e suggerire che sarebbe tornata più tardi. Sempre sorridendo, la bibliotecaria posò il foglio appena ingiallito davanti a Emma e le porse una penna.

«Ma lei abita a Storybrooke, non è vero? Perché altrimenti…»

«Sì, sì. Mi sono appena trasferita» confermò Emma, mentre già riempiva i campi con i propri dati.

«Ma è meraviglioso! Benvenuta…» e la bibliotecaria allungò il collo e piegò il viso, nel tentativo di leggere la scrittura angolare sul modulo, «signora Swan!»

«Può chiamarmi Emma» sorrise la ragazza, firmando in calce e porgendo foglio e penna alla bibliotecaria.

«Allora io sono Belle. Piacere di conoscerti, Emma! Se hai bisogno di indicazioni, chiedi pure» disse la bibliotecaria, mentre inseriva i dati di Emma nel computer, probabilmente per stampare una tessera della biblioteca. E per quale motivo Belle non si fosse semplicemente fatta dettare le informazioni necessarie, sarebbe per sempre rimasto un mistero.

«Qualsiasi cosa, davvero» insistette Belle, dopo aver lanciato a Emma un veloce sguardo, amichevole e rassicurante.

A dire il vero, Emma non aveva bisogno di indicazioni, però… Beh, in effetti aveva voglia di una buona cioccolata calda. E magari una ciambella. O una fetta di torta. Oppure una di quelle paste tanto buone che aveva scoperto di recente, quelle a forma di _artiglio d’orso…_

«Sai dove posso trovare la migliore cioccolata di Storybrooke?» domandò infine, mentre prendeva la tessera della biblioteca che Belle le porse, insieme al libro che Emma aveva scelto. 

La bibliotecaria si illuminò all’istante. «Devi assolutamente andare da _Granny_ , non è molto distante da qui! E se vedi una cameriera con i capelli lunghi, con delle ciocche rosse, assicurati di dirle che ti mando io».

Emma le rivolse uno sguardo confuso, che spinse Belle ad aggiungere: «È Ruby, mia moglie. Ti farà uno sconto», prima di dare indicazioni a Emma su come raggiungere il _Granny_.

*

Emma non ebbe alcuna difficoltà a trovare il _Granny_ , né a individuare la moglie di Belle, che le lanciò un sorriso da dietro il bancone dove stava preparando il caffè. Lasciando che la porta si chiudesse alle sue spalle, accompagnata di nuovo da una campanella, Emma studiò velocemente i tavoli del locale prima di sceglierne uno alla sua sinistra, abbastanza lontano dalla porta perché il freddo che avrebbe accompagnato l’eventuale arrivo di nuovi avventori non la infastidisse. Prese posto su un divanetto rosso che doveva essere molto vecchio a giudicare dalle molle che sentiva attraverso la stoffa, ma nonostante questo molto confortevole e, dopo essersi tolta la sua giacca di (finta) pelle rossa, studiò il menù posato sul tavolo. Il suo viso si illuminò all’istante non appena si rese conto che i prezzi di Storybrooke erano irrisori, rispetto a quelli di Boston e, quando la cameriera si avvicinò con un taccuino in mano, Emma chiuse il menù con aria soddisfatta.

«Eccomi, cosa le porto?» domandò la cameriera.

«Ruby?» rispose invece Emma, mandando chiaramente in confusione l’altra.

«Ci conosciamo?»

«No, no. Sono Emma. Belle mi ha detto di dirle che mi manda lei. Sono appena stata in biblio-»

«Uh, piacere di conoscerti, Emma! Dammi del tu, ti prego!» esclamò la cameriera, quasi ululando, porgendole la mano, che Emma non esitò a stringere. «Piacere mio».

«Allora, cosa posso portarti oggi?» domandò poi la cameriera, con una familiarità nel tono che Emma era sicura non ci fosse tra di loro.

« _Emh_ , pensavo a… Una cioccolata, con della panna e un po’ di cannella, se possibile».

«Ma certo! Poi?» fece Ruby, scribacchiando sul suo taccuino.

«Un muffin ai mirtilli».

«Sì…»

«Dei pan-cake con sciroppo d’acero».

«Ah-ah, sì».

«E una di quelle paste all’ingresso..?»

«Gli _artigli d’orso_?» domandò Ruby.

Emma annuì, solo lievemente imbarazzata per la quantità di cose che aveva ordinato. Ma la cameriera non sembrò giudicarla, al contrario.

«Basta così?» si informò la cameriera.

«Basta così» confermò Emma, che la guardò allontanarsi prima di avvicinare a sé il libro della biblioteca e accarezzarne la copertina, le cui lettere catturavano la luce del tramonto ormai prossimo, che filtrava attraverso le persiane del locale. Aprì la prima pagina e notò subito che, sul registro di prestito, il suo non solo era il primo, ma anche l’unico nome che vi figurava. Strano. Nell’angolo della sguardia, in alto a destra, poi, Emma notò uno scarabocchio. Anzi, no, erano… delle iniziali, sì: _R.M._

Il proprietario originario, ipotizzò Emma, mentre voltava pagina. Poco prima che potesse iniziare a leggere, Ruby le portò il suo ordine, e Emma la ringraziò. Infine, addentando un _artiglio d’orso_ , ma stando bene attenta a non sbriciolare sul libro, la ragazza iniziò a leggere _L’albero delle mele incantate._

*

Emma doveva aver perso la cognizione del tempo perché quando Ruby si sedette di fronte a lei, attirando l’attenzione della ragazza e costringendola ad alzare il viso dal libro, Emma notò che il locale era completamente vuoto e il sole ormai tramontato.

«Deve essere molto avvincente, quel libro. Te l’ha consigliato Belle?» domandò la cameriera.

«No, a dire il vero… Mi dispiace essermi fermata, vado subi-»

« _Nah_ » fece Ruby, avvicinando un piatto con dei toast al formaggio a Emma. Solo in quel momento la ragazza notò che anche la cameriera ne aveva uno davanti a sé. «Puoi farmi compagnia, se ti va. Ma devi promettermi di non dire a Belle che ho mangiato dei toast poco prima di cena. È che devo aspettare che chiuda la biblioteca e ho una fame bestiale, non hai idea!»

Emma sogghignò. «A chi lo dici! A volte ho fame mentre mangio!»

Ruby inclinò metà del proprio toast in direzione di Emma, che fece lo stesso con il proprio imitando un brindisi.

«Allora, Emma, dimmi un po’: cosa ti porta a Storybrooke? Non ti ho mai visto da queste parti».

«Mi sono appena trasferita, in effetti».

«A Storybrooke?!» esclamò Ruby, spalancando gli occhi. Emma annuì, mentre masticava un boccone abbondante di toast. «Per amore?»

«No» fece Emma, con una smorfia.

Ruby si strinse nelle spalle. «L’amore è l’unico motivo per cui sono rimasta in questo… _posto_. Sono nata qui, ma ho sempre desiderato andarmene. Vedere il mondo. Sentirmi… libera e anonima in una grande città piena di storie e avventure».

«E poi?»

Ruby si strinse nelle spalle, sorridendo teneramente. «E poi è successa Belle. I suoi genitori avevano lasciato Storybrooke prima che lei nascesse, per affari. Ma dopo la morte della moglie e gli affari che andavano sempre peggio, il signor French decise di tornare e Belle con lui… Avevamo entrambe diciotto anni, ma capii subito che era la donna della mia vita, non appena la vidi. E dopo dieci anni…» fece Ruby, sollevando la mano sinistra per mostrare il cerchio d’oro intorno al suo indice.

Emma sorrise. «E a Belle piace Storybrooke?»

Ruby annuì. «All’inizio credevo che sarebbe stato un problema, per noi. Ma più passavo il tempo con lei, più costruivo ricordi felice di noi qui, in questa stupida cittadina, più Storybrooke iniziava ad essere _casa_. E poi il mondo lo vedo comunque, ma con lei» aggiunse la cameriera, indicando le fotografie appese dietro il bancone. Erano almeno una ventina e raffiguravano Ruby e Belle in vari parti del mondo, alcune delle quali Emma non riuscì nemmeno a riconoscere.

«Accidenti. Sembra una storia da… favola».

Ruby sorrise, gli occhi lucidi al solo pensiero della moglie. «E ancora mi chiedo come possa essere capitata a me, tanta fortuna. Ma basta con tutta questa _smielatezza_ , Emma. Cosa ti ha portata qui, allora?»

«Lavoro. Sono… _Beh_ , tecnicamente da domani sarò il nuovo sceriffo».

Ruby si lasciò andare a un lungo fischio d’ammirazione. «Donna coraggiosa, per avere a che fare con il sindaco Mills, allora».

«Perché?»

Ruby si strinse nelle spalle. «Sì, insomma, sai… Il sindaco Mills avrebbe voluto Sidney Glass, come nuovo sceriffo, no? E quando si seppe che la posizione era stata assegnata dall’alto e per di più a una persona esterna… Basti dire che al sindaco questa cosa proprio non piace. Ma devi averlo capito da sola, no? Avrai avuto a che fare con il sindaco Mills per la firma del contratto o… Sì, insomma, per tutta la parte burocratica, no?»

Emma scosse la testa. «No, a dire il vero no. Ha gestito tutto il suo ufficio, a quanto pare. A questo punto, forse è un bene».

«Ah, non lo so, Emma. Sai come si dice, no? Conosci il tuo nemico…»

«E saprai come sconfiggerlo?»

«Esattamente» confermò Ruby, prima di divorare l’ultimo pezzo del suo toast. Emma sorrise, convinta tra sé e sé che Ruby stesse un po’ esagerando, riguardo questo sindaco Mills. Dopotutto, quanto poteva essere terribile il sindaco di una piccola, idilliaca cittadina come Storybrooke?

*

Insistendo inutilmente per pagare il conto, Emma aveva lasciato il _Granny_ dopo l’arrivo di Belle e aveva facilmente trovato la strada di casa. Il difficile era stato salire le scale. Sul pianerottolo d’ingresso, infatti, incontrò Mary Margaret, che abitava al piano inferiore e stava rientrando in compagnia di quello che Emma giudicò essere il suo appuntamento.

«Emma! Lui è David, il mio fidanzato!» cinguettò la donna. «David, lei è Emma, la nuova inquilina del piano di sopra, nonché nuovo sceriffo di Storybrooke».

«Meraviglioso! Benvenuta!» esclamò David, ricambiando con vigore la stretta di mano di Emma.

«Grazie, è un piacere conoscerti, David».

«Certo che devi averne, di fegato, per voler avere a che fare con il sindaco Mills» commentò David, sinceramente ammirato. Snow gli diede una leggera pacca sulla spalla.

«Non farci caso, Emma. Piuttosto, perché non vieni a cena da noi, una di queste sere? Voglio dire, a cena da me. Dico da noi perché David è praticamente sempre qui, anche se ancora non abita qui, non ufficialmente, non fino al matrimonio, almeno. A proposito, dovresti venire anche al nostro matrimonio, Emma! Ti farò avere l’invito! Naturalmente potrai portare qualcuno con te. Hai già qualcuno..?» domandò Mary Margaret, prendendo per la prima volta fiato dopo così tante parole, al punto che Emma si chiese se l’ossigenazione dei suoi organi vitali ne avesse risentito.

«No, a dire il vero n-»

«Oh, ma non ti preoccupare! Il matrimonio è in estate. Oppure potresti incontrare qualcuno proprio al nostro matrimonio! Quanto sarebbe romantico! Non sarebbe romantico, David?»

«Certo, tesoro. Ma forse è meglio lasciare che Emma vada a casa a riposare».

«Ma certo, certo!» fece Mary Margaret, con un sorriso. «Allora poi ci aggiorniamo per la cena, Emma. Ho il tuo numero, ti chiamo in giornata se per te va bene!»

«Certo!» esclamò Emma, più per liberarsi della donna che per reale convinzione. «A presto!» aggiunse poi, prima di prendere le scale di gran carriera e fare i gradini a due a due.

*

Dopo una doccia veloce, Emma si affrettò a infilarsi a letto, tirandosi le coperte fin sotto il mento, impaziente di riprendere a leggere la raccolta di fiabe tra le mani per potersi nuovamente perdere foreste dense di ombre e pericoli e castelli incantati traboccanti di tesori. Tra le pagine, come segnalibro, Emma aveva infilato un tovagliolino del _Granny_ e solo ora si rese conto di aver letto molto meno di quanto pensasse. Era rimasta ore con il naso sepolto nel libro, eppure il tovagliolino sembrava sbucare dopo una sola decina di pagine. Emma si strinse nelle spalle, dicendosi che d’altronde il formato del libro era molto più grande dei comuni tascabili e che, probabilmente, anche il carattere era più piccolo di quello consueto. Già, senza dubbio, non poteva esserci altra spiegazione. Spronata e non frustrata dal rendersi conto di aver iniziato un libro molto più lungo di quanto le era sembrato inizialmente, Emma lo aprì, ma non fece nemmeno in tempo a iniziare la pagina che un foglio di carta scivolò dal fondo. Incuriosita, ma soprattutto sorpresa di non averlo notato prima, Emma lo prese e rimase a bocca aperta. Era una fotografia o, meglio, parte di una fotografia.

Che lasciò Emma senza fiato.

Come se… Come se Emma fosse caduta vittima di un incantesimo nell’istante esatto in cui i suoi occhi erano caduti su quella fotografia, che l’aveva legata per sempre alla donna raffigurata. E aveva letto di infiniti e infiniti oggetti magici, Emma, ma non aveva mai capito cosa spingesse Rosaspina a ferirsi il dito sull’arcolaio o Biancaneve a mordere la mela della vecchia mendicante, non fino a quel momento, quando sfiorò con l’indice la cicatrice del labbro superiore della donna, spinta da un irrefrenabile impulso. Il cuore di Emma mancò un battito e, per un istante soltanto, temette che sarebbe caduta in un sonno incantato, dal quale solo il bacio del Vero Amore avrebbe potuto richiamarla alla vita e, sperò ardentemente Emma, magari le sarebbe stato dato da quelle stesse labbra che ora osservava in fotografia. Non c’erano dubbi che lei sull’arcolaio si sarebbe gettata con tutto il corpo e la mela l’avrebbe divorata in un solo boccone, pur di avere il privilegio di baciare quelle labbra.

Emma scosse la testa, riemergendo da quella rêverie con il fiato corto e una stretta al cuore. Rimise la foto nel libro e lo chiuse di scatto, appoggiandolo sul comodino e spegnendo la luce.

Emma si mise a fissare il soffitto.

E provò a spiegarsi, razionalmente, perché quel frammento di foto l’avesse scossa tanto. Probabilmente era quella cittadina, quella Storybrooke, che sembrava essere uscita direttamente da un regno incantato, con le sue strade perfette, con i suoi amori da favola. O forse era la stanchezza del trasloco, che l’aveva resa suggestionabile o forse…

Gli occhi di Emma si chiusero.

O forse…

Ma Emma stava già scivolando in un dolce sogno, l’immagine di quella donna sconosciuta che si ripeteva nel suo inconscio come in mille e in mille specchi sorridenti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehi!  
> Prima di tutto, questa long è nata da una discussione con italymystery su twitter, di cui potete anche vedere la meravigliosa manip seguendo il link ** 
> 
> Come sempre, poi, alcune precisazioni. Prima di tutto, il titolo del capitolo, così come quelli dei seguenti, sono presi da nomi di sequenze o funzioni individuate da Propp in «Morfologia della fiaba». Il titolo della long, invece, è un riferimento a un modulo ricorrente nelle fiabe: «cammina cammina, arrivò in capo al mondo» (nello specifico, questa citazione è presa dalla raccolta di Fiabe dei Grimm edito da Bur nel 2017. Dalla stessa raccolta ho tratto tutte le citazioni dei Grimm che troverete all’inizio di alcuni capitoli seguenti).  
> Infine, «in mille e in mille specchi sorridenti», che chiude il capitolo, è un verso dannunziano rimaneggiato da una delle liriche dell’Alcyone. L’originale: «O in mille e mille specchi sorridente / grazia […]». 
> 
> Grazie mille per aver letto! Come sempre, ci vediamo al prossimo venerdì 😉 (I capitoli previsti al momento sono 11, più epilogo, ma suscettibili di minime variazioni!).  
> A presto,  
> T. <3


	2. II. La regina cattiva

_La donna era bella,_

_ma superba e prepotente._

\- Jacob e Wilhelm Grimm, _Fiabe_

Come ogni mattina, aprì gli occhi prima ancora che la sveglia sul suo comodino suonasse e rimase stesa a letto, gli occhi al soffitto e le mani sullo stomaco. Si sentiva già infastidita e la giornata doveva ancora iniziare. Regina Mills sospirò profondamente, domandandosi se ci fosse qualcosa in suo potere per cambiare la situazione, ma il sindaco sapeva bene di averle già provate tutte e che non c’era più nulla da fare se non accettare le cose per come stavano.

Dannato Graham. Lui e il suo ridicolo bisogno di trovare sé stesso. Se ne era andato da Storybrooke, lasciando vagante la posizione di sceriffo e il letto di Regina. Non che avessero una relazione, il loro rapporto era puramente professionale e le notti che trascorrevano insieme, a settimane alterne, servivano a un fine e uno soltanto, far sì che Regina scaricasse la tensione. E poi Graham se ne era uscito con quella storia schifosamente sentimentale, che stare con Regina senza averla davvero gli faceva male al cuore, che vedere così da vicino il lieto fine che avrebbe potuto avere con lei, con la consapevolezza che non sarebbe mai stato suo, lo stava uccidendo lentamente, come una morsa nel petto. Doveva andarsene, Graham, da lei e da Storybrooke.

E se ne era andato, lasciando a Regina l’incombenza di trovare un sostituto.

Pur infastidita, il sindaco aveva presto trovato la soluzione: Sidney Glass. Già direttore dello _Storybrooke Mirror_ , Glass era più al servizio del sindaco che della verità. Aveva un’infatuazione per lei fin dall’adolescenza e, nonostante si fosse sposato, non aveva mai smesso di pendere dalle labbra di Regina. In tutta onestà, lei lo trovava un uomo rivoltante, ma averlo come sceriffo avrebbe significato poterlo tenere sotto stretto controllo. Forse ancora più stringente di quanto non avesse potuto fare con Graham.

Ma poi quella Emma Swan le era capitata tra capo e collo. 

Regina non aveva idea di chi fosse e, in tutta onestà, non le sarebbe potuto importare di meno. Aveva detto alla sua segretaria, la signora Boyd, di occuparsi di tutto l’aspetto burocratico e amministrativo e comunicarle solo quando avrebbe dovuto appuntare ufficialmente il nuovo sceriffo. Normalmente, ci sarebbe stata una cerimonia ufficiale, qualche bancarella, un’esibizione o due di artisti locali, una giornata di festa nella placida e idilliaca Storybrooke, che certo avrebbe giovato all’umore dei suoi cittadini e ancora di più alle casse dei commercianti. Ma per Emma Swan non ci sarebbe stato nulla di tutto questo, lo aveva detto alla signora Boyd: un incontro breve, in ufficio, nulla più. Perché Regina non avrebbe permesso che quella Swan rimanesse sceriffo della sua città a lungo. L’avrebbe licenziata il prima possibile, avrebbe trovato un pretesto qualsiasi e le avrebbe dato il ben servito. Solo perché qualcuno l’aveva raccomandata per quel posto, forzando la mano di Regina per assumerla, non significava che il sindaco non potesse licenziarla con un’apparente giusta causa. E a quel punto avrebbe potuto appuntare lo sceriffo Glass, con tanto di cerimonia ufficiale e tutto il resto.

Aveva già deciso tutto, Regina, doveva solo resistere per qualche settimana, un paio di mesi al massimo.

La sveglia sul comodino del sindaco si mise a suonare e Regina si affrettò a spegnerla. Sospirò a fondo, si massaggiò le tempie. Lo sapeva, in qualche modo, che quella sarebbe stata un’orribile giornata. Stava per alzarsi dal letto, controvoglia, ma per nulla intenzionata ad arrivare in ritardo in ufficio, quando sentì dei timidi passi fuori dalla sua porta. Il viso di Regina si illuminò all’istante. Si mise a sedere sul letto, con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera, lo sguardo sulla porta. Dopo pochi secondi, questa iniziò ad aprirsi, piano, e una testolina piena di capelli spettinati si affacciò nella sua camera, con gli occhi assonnati e un sorriso speranzoso a cui mancava un piccolo dentino.

«Mamma?» la chiamò Henry. «Coccole?»

Regina respirò profondamente, prima di risponde, fingendo di dover riflettere sulla decisione da prendere. La verità era che avrebbe trascorso l’intera giornata a coccolare il suo bambino, se solo fosse stato possibile. O salutare per la crescita emotiva, psicologica o educativa di Henry.

«Solo cinque minuti» rispose infine e, prima ancora che potesse concludere la frase, suo figlio si era fiondato come una scheggia nel suo letto, gattonando sopra le coperte per accoccolarsi accanto a lei. Henry appoggiò la testa sul suo ventre e Regina lo accarezzò, il cuore straripante di gioia.

«Dobbiamo dare una spuntata a questi capelli, tesoro».

Henry grugnì qualcosa in risposta, per nulla entusiasta alla prospettiva di tagliare i capelli. Non perché avesse preferenze circa la lunghezza, semplicemente detestava essere costretto a stare seduto per più di due minuti senza poter fare nulla di davvero interessante.

«Mi fai i grattini sulla schiena?» domandò poi Henry, battendo piano i piedi sul materasso.

«Come siamo esigenti questa mattina» commentò Regina, pur sistemandosi meglio per eseguire la richiesta del suo bambino, del suo Henry. Era cresciuto così tanto… Lo aveva adottato a due mesi e ora aveva cinque anni. Cinque anni e un mese, se qualcuno avesse chiesto a lui.

Regina chiuse gli occhi, beandosi della vicinanza di suo figlio, convinta che per quanto male potesse andare la sua giornata, ne sarebbe valsa la pena anche solo per quei cinque minuti di coccole con Henry.

*

«Signora Boyd?» chiamò Regina, nell’interfono.

«Sì, sindaco Mills?»

«Faccia entrare il nuovo sceriffo, per cortesia».

Qualche istante di silenzio, Regina si accigliò. «Signora Boyd?» chiamò di nuovo.

«Sì, sindaco Mills. Sì. Il fatto è che… Non è ancora arrivata».

«Non è ancora arrivata» ripeté il sindaco Mills, come se quel concetto le fosse di difficile comprensione. E, in parte, lo era. Nessuno arrivava in ritardo a un appuntamento con il sindaco di Storybrooke. Nessuno. Lo sapevano tutti che non era una buona idea far attendere una donna come Regina Mills.

«No, sindaco Mills» confermò nuovamente la signora Boyd, una nota di esitazione e di incertezza nella voce.

Regina non aggiunse altro, lasciò andare il tasto dell’interfono.

Insolente. Ecco che tipo era, quella Emma Swan.

Ma forse avrebbe dovuto tirare un sospiro di sollievo, perché così sarebbe stato ancora più facile trovare un motivo per licenziarla.

*

Qualcuno bussò alla porta dell’ufficio e Regina rispose, senza nemmeno alzare gli occhi dai documenti che stava leggendo: «Sì?»

«Sindaco Mills, Emma Swan è appena arrivata».

Regina lanciò uno sguardò all’orologio. Quasi un’ora di ritardo.

Imperdonabile.

Considerò l’idea di farla attendere per un’ora o magari due. Il lavoro con cui tenersi occupata a Regina non mancava e quella donna aveva davvero bisogno di imparare una lezione o due. Ma questo avrebbe significato arrivare a casa troppo tardi per poter cenare con Henry e Regina non aveva alcuna intenzione di sacrificare il tempo con suo figlio, per nessuna ragione al mondo.

Così, si schiarì la voce, sistemò i documenti in una cartellina nera e drizzò la schiena, accavallando le gambe sotto la scrivania. «La faccia entrare, signora Boyd, grazie».

Ripensandoci, dopo molti anni, Regina si sarebbe detta che avrebbe dovuto capire come sarebbe andata a finire con Emma Swan dal modo in cui era entrata nel suo ufficio, come un uragano, pronto a travolgerla, a scompigliarle la vita, a mischiare le carte in tavola.

Tuttavia, in quel momento, l’irruenza della donna non fece altro che irritarla ulteriormente.

«Scusi il ritardo, sindaco Mills, ma-»

Regina, le braccia incrociate al petto, alzò un sopracciglio.

Emma Swan aveva smesso di parlare all’improvviso e ora la osservava, in piedi in mezzo al suo ufficio, con la bocca a forma di una piccola _o,_ come se l’avesse riconosciuta. Ma Regina non aveva mai visto quella donna in tutta la sua vita. L’avrebbe ricordata, di certo. Se non altro per il verde dei suoi occhi. Non aveva mai visto occhi di un colore così intenso e vivo. Le ricordavano quelle panoramiche aeree che si vedono di tanto in tanto sui giornali, di una sterminata foresta solcata da corsi d’acqua grandi e piccoli, che in Regina suscitavano sempre un profondo bisogno di libertà, anche se non aveva mai capito, esattamente, quali catene dovesse spezzare per ottenerla.

No, Regina Mills era sicura di non aver mai incontrato Emma Swan prima di allora. Ma allora perché l’altra la fissava in quel modo? Che poi, davvero, tanta maleducazione… Incredibile.

«Ma?» incalzò infine il sindaco, stanca di aspettare che l’altra proseguisse. Aveva atteso Emma Swan abbastanza senza che la situazione si prolungasse.

«Ma… Ma…» balbettò la donna. Poi, scosse la testa, prese un respiro profondo. «Un gatto!» disse infine, quasi urlando. «C’era un gatto e… e…» continuò, stringendosi nelle spalle.

In tutta onestà, Regina ne aveva già avuto abbastanza. «Ad ogni modo, signorina Swan-»

«Emma» le interruppe la donna.

Regina stirò le labbra.

Regina non veniva interrotta quando parlava.

Mai.

«Come?» domandò, cercando di non nascondere nemmeno una punta della propria contrarietà nei confronti dell’altra.

«Signorina Swan è così… formale. E nessuno mi chiama _signorina Swan_. Emma andrà bene, sindaco Mills. O sceriffo Swan, se preferisce» spiegò. Non si era avvicinata alla scrivania, né Regina l’aveva invitata a sedersi. Se ne stava lì, con quei jeans attillati e sporchi di fango – il che fu un altro punto a sfavore della signorina Swan, e le mani infilate nelle tasche di un’orribile giacca di pelle rosse, impolverata. Anche i capelli, realizzò Regina in quel momento, erano spettinati e, se la sua vista non la stava ingannando, c’erano piccoli pezzi di foglie impigliati tra le ciocche bionde.

Il sindaco si schiarì la voce. «Come dicevo, signorina Swan» e Regina finse di non notare lo sguardo di sfida che l’altra donna le lanciò, «gradirei che fosse più puntuale, in futuro. Non è professionale, da parte sua, far attendere il sindaco».

«Come le dicevo, è stata un’em-»

«Storybrooke non ha un elevato tasso di criminalità, ma la città merita uno sceriffo su cui si possa fare affidamento. E fino ad ora lei non si è dimostrata una persona affidabile».

Emma Swan si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio e inclinare la testa di lato, come se si stesse chiedendo, tra sé e sé, se Regina fosse seria. E Regina Mills era seria. Certo non era il tipo che perdeva tempo in battute e scherzi. Che idiozie.

Regina prese da un cassetto della scrivania il distintivo da sceriffo. Si alzò e si avvicinò a Emma Swan, che la osservava senza perdersi un singolo movimento. La vide deglutire.

Regina si fermò di fronte alla signorina Swan e si accorse, con fastidio, di raggiungere a malapena l’altezza dell’altra, con la differenza che il sindaco indossava un paio di scarpe nere con un tacco più che considerevole, mentre la signorina Swan aveva dei bassi stivali marroni. Tenne il distintivo sollevato tra di loro.

«Questo distintivo porta con sé delle responsabilità, signorina Swan. Voglio solo il meglio per la mia città perciò la osserverò molto da vicino e, se non si dimostrerà all’altezza del ruolo da lei ricoperto, non esiterò a prendere le misure necessarie».

«Certo» rispose l’altra, in un tono che il sindaco valutò eccessivamente insolente. Probabilmente sarebbe stata così fortunata da poter licenziare il neo-sceriffo nel giro di una settimana, dieci giorni al massimo.

Senza un’altra parola, Regina porse il distintivo alla signorina Swan che, nel prenderlo, le sfiorò le dita. Un brivido corse lungo la schiena del sindaco. Doveva esserci uno spiffero da qualche parte in quell’ufficio, avrebbe chiamato qualcuno perché se ne occupasse.

«Buon lavoro, sceriffo Swan. Benvenuta a Storybrooke» disse Regina, un sorriso glaciale sulle labbra.

«Sindaco Mills» replicò l’altra, con un piccolo cenno del capo, prima di voltarsi per uscire dall’ufficio.

E Regina finse di non sentire la signorina Swan sussurrare _che stronza_ mentre si chiudeva la porta alle spalle.

 _Oh, beh._ Emma Swan ancora non aveva idea di ciò che era capace di fare, di quanto potesse essere, effettivamente, stronza. Ma presto l’avrebbe avuta.

*

Regina arrivò a casa giusto in tempo per preparare la cena per sé e suo figlio. Salutò sua sorella, che si occupava di Henry quando lei era al lavoro. Zelena le disse che Henry, quel giorno, era particolarmente emozionato per qualcosa che era successo mentre andavano al parco. Il sindaco chiese maggiori informazioni, ma sua sorella si limitò a sorriderle, dicendole che Henry avrebbe sicuramente preferito raccontarglielo di persona. Infatti, Regina non fece nemmeno in tempo ad accendere i fornelli per preparare la cena, dopo esserci legata il grembiule da cucina dietro la schiena, che Henry la raggiunse correndo e urlando, eccitato, che aveva una storia meravigliosa da raccontarle. Le diede un bacio sulla guancia, lasciandola ricoperta di saliva, prima di arrampicarsi su uno degli sgabelli dell’isola della cucina.

«Zia Zelena mi ha detto che è successo qualcosa, mentre eravate al parco».

«Io e la zia abbiamo visto una supereroina! Una vera vera vera!» esclamò Henry, esaltato, quasi mettendosi a saltare sullo sgabello.

«Tesoro, fa’ attenzione a non cadere. Siediti bene, per favore».

«Eravamo al parco» rispose Henry, tuttavia sedendosi composto, «e stavamo giocando a rincorrerci e allora è arrivato il dottor Hopper e c’era Pongo e allora mi sono messo a giocare con Pongo e mamma, possiamo prendere un cane?»

Regina, che stava tagliando delle verdure, non alzò lo sguardo su suo figlio a quella domanda perché sapeva che, se avesse guardato i suoi grandi occhi chiari, dirgli di no sarebbe stato quasi impossibile.

«Ne abbiamo già parlato, tesoro» gli ricordò dolcemente. Non che Regina avesse qualcosa in contrario all’idea di avere un cane, a patto che non entrasse mai in casa, ma lei lavorava tutto il giorno e certo Henry era ancora troppo piccolo per avere la piena responsabilità di un animale domestico. Magari tra qualche anno, quando fosse cresciuto. Ma ora, non le sembrava affatto una buona idea. O pratica.

«Un gatto?»

«No, Henry».

«Un criceto?»

«No».

«Una _tartauga_?»

« _Tartaruga_ , tesoro. E comunque no».

«E se imparo a dirlo bene?»

«Nemmeno».

«Un pesce rosso?»

«No, Henry»

Il bambino gonfiò le guance e sbuffò e Regina trattenne a stento un sorriso di fronte a tanta tenerezza. «E poi? Cosa è successo al parco?» incalzò allora il sindaco, per distrarlo.

«Una cosa fortissima!» si riprese all’istante Henry, entusiasta. «Pongo abbaiava fortissimo a un albero e il dottor Hopper lo chiamava, ma Pongo non smetteva. E allora sono andato a vedere l’albero e ho visto un gattino bellissimo!»

«Sull’albero?»

«Sì! Ed era piccolo piccolo piccolo, piccolo così» fece Henry, mostrando con le dita la grandezza del gattino a Regina. Il sindaco era sicuro che il figlio stesse esagerando, perché a sentire lui il gattino era grande quanto un pomodoro, ma si limitò ad annuire.

«E poi?» domandò allora.

«E poi ho urlato per chiamare zia Zelena e il dottor Hopper. E il dottor Hopper ha provato ad arrampicarsi sull’albero, ma si è solo rotto la giacca. E zia Zelena pensava fosse molto divertente» disse Henry, sogghignando. «Tutto qui si è rotto» aggiunse poi, alzando il braccio destro e passandosi l’altra mano dall’ascella al fianco, per indicare dove si era strappata la giacca dell’uomo.

«E allora» continuò Henry, quasi senza riprendere fiato, «e allora eravamo tutti tristi perché non sapevamo cosa fare per il gattino e Pongo abbaiava ancora».

«E perché non avete chiamato qualcuno?»

«Il dottor Hopper lo stava facendo, ma poi è arrivata la Salvatrice!» urlò Henry, mettendosi in piedi sullo sgabello, gli occhi che brillavano.

«Henry, non si sta in piedi sugli sgabelli».

Il bambino si risedette subito, ma le gambe non volevano saperne di stare ferme e penzolavano, andando a sbattere contro il legno dell’isola della cucina. «La Salvatrice!»

«Non so di chi tu stia parlando, tesoro» rispose Regina, cercando nella sua mente un’eroina che portasse quel soprannome in tutti i cartoni animati che guardava con suo figlio e in tutti i fumetti che leggevano insieme.

«Aveva i capelli lunghi e gialli e poi una giacca rossa! Io lo so che in realtà è un mantello, solo che non può mica tenerlo tutto il giorno, lo sanno tutti che è scomodo».

_I capelli lunghi e gialli._

_E una giacca rossa._

Anche Regina aveva incontrato una donna bionda con una giacca orribile, quel giorno.

E certo non poteva essere una coincidenza. Si schiarì la voce. Quella Emma Swan si stava rivelando un incubo ad occhi aperti.

«Il dottor Hopper dice che Ruby gli ha detto che Belle ha detto che si chiama Emma e che è appena arrivata da una grande città e che fa lo sceriffo al posto di Graham» continuò Henry. «È vero, mamma?»

«Sì, tesoro» confermò il sindaco, a denti stretti. «E cosa ha fatto, la signorina Swan?»

«Ha chiesto che problema c’era e poi è stata fortissima! Ha chiesto al dottor Hopper di tenerle la giacca perché non la voleva rovinare-»

Regina pensò che, se quella giacca si fosse rovinata, magari strappata oltre l’irreparabile, il mondo sarebbe stato di certo un posto migliore per tutti.

«E poi si è arrampicata sull’albero! Così» fece Henry, mimando malamente una persona che si arrampichi su una superfice, agitando mani e piedi. «E poi ha preso il gattino e l’ha salvato! Per questo è la Salvatrice».

«Sono sicura che sia stato tutto molto… emozionante, tesoro» disse Regina. «Ma la signorina Swan non ha fatto nulla di eroico. È il nuovo sceriffo, è il suo lavoro-»

«Graham non si è mai arrampicato su un albero» la interruppe subito suo figlio, la sua ammirazione per la Salvatrice chiara nelle guance arrossate per la foga del racconto e nel tono acuto con cui parlava. «E voglio anche io una giacca come la sua!»

 _Quando sarò morta_. Pensò Regina, nascondendo tuttavia il disgusto.

«Ci penseremo, magari non c’è della tua taglia».

«Ma-»

«Ora va’ a lavarti le mani, tesoro. È quasi pronto» lo incitò Regina con un sorriso.

Sorridendo, Henry ubbidì. Scese dallo sgabello, prima di mettersi a correre verso il bagno. «Andiamo a salvare i gattini!» urlò, attraversando il salotto.

Regina sospirò.

Dannata Emma Swan.

*

Quella sera, Emma non era affatto dell’umore giusto per socializzare, ma non poteva certo sfuggire alla cena con la sua vicina di casa e il suo futuro marito. Non era riuscita a trovare una scusa abbastanza credibile.

Così, bussò alla porta di Mary Margaret solo con una manciata di minuti di ritardo e venne accolta dal caloroso sorriso della donna, che sembrava sul punto di saltellare per la gioia di averla lì. Anche il sorriso di David era molto amichevole, ma certo l’uomo si mostrò più posato della fidanzata.

«David ha cucinato il pollo con le patate» annunciò Mary Margaret, facendo strada a Emma nell’appartamento, del tutto simile al proprio al piano superiore. «Spero che ti piaccia».

«Lo adoro» confessò Emma, sedendosi al posto che la donna le indicò al tavolo. «E il profumino sembra promettere davvero bene» aggiunse poi, l’acquolina in bocca.

Forse accettare quell’invito avrebbe dato qualche gioia, dopo tutto. Lei, d’altronde, non sapeva cucinare. O, meglio, era in grado di preparare qualche piatto veloce senza incendiare la cucina o darsi accidentalmente fuoco, ma di per certo non sarebbe mai stata in grado di cucinare pollo e patate. E, non appena ne assaggiò il primo boccone, Emma fu immensamente grata a David per averle servito una porzione tanto abbondante.

*

«Allora, come è andato il primo giorno di lavoro?» domandò Mary Margaret, l’unica ad aver finito di mangiare. David e Emma, invece, avevano da poco iniziato la loro seconda porzione.

La conversazione, fino a quel momento, era stata piacevole, pur se superficiale. Avevano parlato di cucina, poi di Boston e, naturalmente, dei vantaggi e degli svantaggi di vivere in una grande città e infine, dopo una breve parentesi sul tempo, la sua padrona di casa aveva chiesto del suo lavoro. Emma sapeva che quella domanda sarebbe arrivata, prima o poi, ma ne fu comunque infastidita. Parlare del suo primo giorno di lavoro avrebbe significato parlare di Regina Mills e… _Beh_ , Emma non sapeva bene cosa dire, di Regina Mills.

L’aveva riconosciuta, naturalmente. Aveva parte di un suo primo piano fotografico sul comodino. E la sorpresa iniziale le aveva impedito di comprendere appieno quanto il sindaco di Storybrooke fosse… irritante. Con quei suoi capelli perfettamente acconciati ai lati del viso e il naso dritto e la piccola cicatrice a lato della bocca. Era stata quella a confermare a Emma che la donna che amministrava la città era la stessa ragazza dallo sguardo dolce della fotografia perché, in tutta onestà, lo sceriffo ne aveva dubitato fino all’ultimo. Era brava con le fisionomie, ma c’era una sorta di discrepanza, tra la donna in carne ed ossa che aveva incontrato quel giorno e la sua versione più giovane che aveva trovato tra le pagine di un libro di favole.

«Emma?» la chiamò Mary Margaret. Il neo-sceriffo di Storybrooke si rese conto di aver smesso di masticare e di aver fissato, immobile, il bicchiere di fronte a lei, senza muoversi in alcun modo e senza rispondere.

«Scusate» si affrettò a dire, scuotendo la testa.

La padrona di casa le sorrise, comprensiva. «Hai conosciuto il sindaco Mills, immagino».

«Già» fece Emma, prima di prendere un lungo sorso della propria birra. Era artigianale, David le comprava da un tizio che le produceva poco fuori Storybrooke, ed era decisamente una delle migliori che avesse mai bevuto. Un punto a favore di quell’insulsa cittadina.

«E suppongo che sia stato un colloquio… difficile».

«Infernale» fece Emma.

Mary Margaret sorrise, divertita, scambiando uno sguardo d’intesa con David. «Non prenderla sul personale» disse l’uomo.

«Regina è così con tutti» aggiunse Mary Margaret.

«Come possa aver convinto la gente ad eleggerla sindaco, per me è un mistero» sentenziò Emma.

«Oh, Regina è eccellente nel suo lavoro. È eccellente in tutto quello che fa, a dire il vero» disse Mary Margaret.

Emma trafisse la carne sul suo piatto con forza. «Non stento a crederlo. Ce l’ha tutta, l’aria da _Miss Perfettina_ » fece, con una smorfia. «E con quell’espressione altezzosa e la schiena rigida, come se credesse di avere la corona in testa. Sua Altezza Reale Regina Mills di Storybrooke _gne gne gne_ ».

David scoppiò a ridere, quasi strozzandosi con il boccone di pollo che stava deglutendo.

«David!» lo rimproverò Mary Margaret.

«Beh, Emma non ha tutti i torti» si difese l’uomo.

La padrona di casa alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Solo… Insomma, Regina… Regina ha un grande cuore, ma-»

«Quella? Un grande cuore? Penso che mi avrebbe trafitto un occhio con la stilografica se solo avesse potuto passarla liscia».

«Ma l’avrebbe passata liscia» fece David. «Avrebbe detto che sei inciampata da sola o qualcosa del genere e nessuno l’avrebbe contraddetta».

«Oh, andiamo!» esclamò Emma.

«Non l’avrebbe mai fatto» disse Mary Margaret. «Te la ricordi quando andavamo al liceo, no?»

David si strinse nelle spalle. «Eri tu la sua migliore amica, non io».

«Davvero?» domandò Emma, stupita. Mary Margaret e Regina Mills erano due persone profondamente diverse e lo sceriffo Swan non riusciva a trovare alcuna similitudine tra loro, nemmeno sforzandosi con tutta sé stessa.

Mary Margaret annuì. «Eravamo vicine di casa, siamo cresciute insieme».

«E la vita vi ha allontanate?» indagò Emma.

L’altra donna abbassò lo sguardo, David allungò la mano sopra il tavolo per stringere quella di Mary Margaret.

«Scusa, non volevo-» iniziò Emma.

«Oh, non ti preoccupare» fece subito Mary Margaret, lanciandole uno sguardo sincero. «David dice che è una stupidaggine, ma io non posso che chiedermi se in realtà non fosse vero amore e magari ho rovinato il lieto fine di Regina… Non lo so, Regina stava così male…»

David accarezzò le accarezzò il dorso della mano.

Emma aveva smesso di mangiare, attenta a ogni singola parola pronunciata da Mary Margaret circa il sindaco di Storybrooke. Avrebbe voluto saperne di più e fare tutte le altre, confuse domande che le turbinavano nella mente, ma non voleva essere scortese nei riguardi della sua ospite. Mary Margaret poteva risultare un po’ sopra le righe e sicuramente non era il tipo di persona con cui Emma avrebbe trascorso normalmente il proprio tempo libero, ma c’era una certa bontà che emanava da lei e lo sceriffo non voleva in alcun modo infastidirla.

Stava per dire che potevano cambiare argomento, parlare d’altro, quando Mary Margaret sospirò gravemente e alzò lo sguardo, per puntarlo in quello di Emma.

«Spero non mi giudicherai troppo malamente, Emma. Ero giovane, avevo da poco compiuto quindici anni e credevo di farlo per il bene di Regina, davvero… In quel periodo, io e lei ci raccontavamo tutto, dagli eventi più insignificanti ai primi amori. Beh, il primo amore» si corresse, sorridendo dolcemente a David, che ricambiò. E il pollo nello stomaco di Emma le sembrò disgustarsi tanto da voler uscire, ma nonostante questo una parte di lei spasimò, un dolore acuto. Come… Come se le mancasse qualcosa, come se le mancasse quello che Mary Margaret e David avevano, nonostante Emma non sapesse nemmeno cosa fosse, esattamente.

Lei non lo aveva mai avuto.

«Insomma, naturalmente a Regina non mancavano gli ammiratori. L’hai vista, no?»

E Emma annuì, con convinzione. Sì, questo poteva capirlo fin troppo facilmente.

«Ma a Regina sembrava non interessare nessuno. E, effettivamente, era così».

«Perché si credeva già troppo superiore ai comuni mortali?» domandò Emma.

«No, perché aveva già qualcuno» rispose Mary Margaret, con un sorriso malinconico. «Si chiamava Danielle, Danielle Colter, se non ricordo male. Non era di qui, suo padre era un militare e si spostavano spesso. Ma sembrava che, finalmente, i trasferimenti sarebbero finiti con Storybrooke».

«E poi?» domandò Emma, il gomito appoggiato sul tavolo, il pollo ormai dimenticato, l’attenzione completamente assorbita dal racconto di Mary Margaret. Lo sceriffo registrò solo con la coda dell’occhio che David aveva invece continuato a mangiare, con la mano libera. Probabilmente, aveva già sentito questa storia.

«Me lo raccontò. E io non tenni il segreto. Non lo feci di proposito, è che sua madre… La signora Mills doveva aver intuito qualcosa o forse… Non lo so. Interferiva sempre, nella vita di Regina, ma credevo che fosse per il bene di Regina, no? Mia madre è morta quando avevo solo sei anni, quindi non ho mai avuto un’idea chiara di quali fossero o dovessero essere i limiti e i compiti di una madre. Insomma, la signora Mills mi chiese di Regina, mi disse che era preoccupata per lei, che rimanesse sola, che non trovasse mai nessuno da amare. E io volevo solo rassicurarla, ero sicura che sarebbe stata felice, sollevata, di sapere che Regina aveva Danielle, no? Erano così innamorate… Ti ricordi, David?»

David annuì. «La coppia più bella di Storybrooke. Dopo di noi».

«Già. Ma la signora Mills era di tutt’altro avviso. Non so in che modo, ma fece sì che la famiglia Colter si trasferisse, nel giro di un paio di settimane, e vietò a Regina di rimanere in contatto con Danielle».

«Oh» disse solo Emma, improvvisamente rattristata. E, in quel momento, non si sentiva di odiare il sindaco con il medesimo ardore di quel pomeriggio. Certo, continuava a pensare che fosse una grandissima stronza. Quella storia doveva essere accaduta almeno quindici anni prima, forse qualcuno in più. Possibile che avesse segnato il sindaco a tal punto?

«Naturalmente, non fu difficile per Regina capire come sua madre fosse venuta a saperlo. Probabilmente fu la stessa signora Mills a dirglielo. E, da quel giorno, non ha più voluto saperne nulla, di me» disse Mary Margaret, tentando di sorridere. Ma era chiaro come la sua amica d’infanzia le mancasse ancora. 

«Mi dispiace» disse Emma, istintivamente. E le dispiaceva sinceramente, anche se quelle parole suonarono vuote.

«Oh, è acqua passata, ormai» fece Mary Margaret. «Mi dispiace averti ammorbato con questa vecchia storia! Cosa ne dici di una bella fetta di torta al cioccolato, mmh? Ci ho messo anche della cannella, però… Spero non ti dispiaccia».

«Affatto!» esclamò lo sceriffo, sorridendo, nonostante la sua mente continuasse a ritornare a Regina Mills. «Adoro la cannella».

*

Finalmente sotto le coperte, Emma fissava il soffitto della propria camera da letto, in silenzio. Quella sera, Mary Margaret le aveva raccontato molte cose sul sindaco e lei non riusciva a fare altro che pensare e ripensare a Regina Mills. E non avrebbe dovuto. In tutta onestà, le sembrava scorretto venire a conoscenza di così tanti dettagli privati riguardanti la donna, anche se non era come se Emma avesse ficcanasato volontariamente nel suo passato, no?

Era stato un caso.

Certo non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che la sua padrona di casa fosse stata la migliore amica di Regina Mills al liceo, no? E che non avesse appreso l’arte della segretezza o, almeno, della discrezione, dopo tutti quegli anni. Tantomeno era colpa di Emma se aveva trovato una foto di una giovane Regina Mills in un polveroso libro della biblioteca.

Ma ciò che più tormentava Emma era la sua stessa fascinazione per la donna. Certo, il sindaco Mills era… una bella donna. Ma non si trattava solo di questo, Emma lo sapeva. Era qualcosa di diverso, come un desiderio sopito, all’improvviso riportato alla luce, di conoscere Regina, anche se Emma non era sicura che quel desiderio venisse da lei. Ed era una spinta non violenta, ma costante verso Regina, solo per starle vicina, una spinta di cui Emma non capiva la provenienza. Ed era la consapevolezza, irrazionale e al tempo stesso inconfutabile, che per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita Emma si trovasse, finalmente, dove avrebbe dovuto essere. Al posto giusto. Quasi come… Quasi come una…

Emma scosse la testa.

Era stanca e Mary Margaret, con tutte le sue chiacchiere sul vero amore e sul destino le era entrata nella testa, e così ora Emma se ne andava pensando sciocchezze, invece di inseguire il sonno.

Con un grugnito, si voltò su un fianco, proibendo ai propri pensieri di vagare in direzione di Regina Mills e fallendo miseramente.


	3. III. Il piccolo aiutante

_Tesoro mio,_

_non è che un sogno._

\- Jacob e Wilhelm Grimm, _Fiabe_

Emma era spaventata. Terrorizzata, a dire il vero.

Quella mattina si era svegliata di pessimo umore. E ciò che più la infastidiva era il modo in cui Regina Mills sembrava dominare completamente i suoi pensieri da quando l’aveva conosciuta. Emma si era addormentata pensando a lei e si era svegliata pensando a lei e stava ancora pensando a lei quando uscì di casa quella mattina, il distintivo da sceriffo agganciato ai pantaloni e la pistola ben riposta nella fondina sotto il braccio. Le sue monotematiche elucubrazioni mentali le impedirono di accorgersi immediatamente di quello che stava succedendo intorno a lei mentre percorreva la strada principale di Storybrooke per raggiungere il _Granny_ , dove sperava di riempirsi lo stomaco.

_Beh,_ non esattamente intorno a lei, quanto piuttosto sui volti degli abitanti di Storybrooke.

Sorridevano.

Sorridevano a Emma non appena ne incrociavano lo sguardo, gli angoli della bocca che si sollevavano immediatamente verso l’alto con tale forza che lo sceriffo era sicura che qualcuno di loro si fosse stirato i muscoli facciali. Alcuni chinavano persino la testa nella sua direzione e, Emma non avrebbe voluto cedere alla paranoia che l’accompagnava fin da quando era adolescente e che le diceva che il mondo intero parlasse alle sue spalle, ma sembrava che un brusio indistinto di chiacchiere la circondasse ad ogni passo.

E Emma era terrorizzata.

Non è un caso se ogni thriller che si rispetti inizia in una piccola cittadina idilliaca, il paradiso in terra, dove le porte di casa non vengono mai chiuse a chiave e i bambini scorrazzano liberamente per le strade. Solo, c’è sempre un segreto sepolto da qualche parte e, Emma lo sapeva bene perché quei film li aveva visti, portare alla luce la verità richiedeva sempre che uno o due cadaveri venissero seppelliti al suo posto. E lei non aveva alcuna intenzione di rimetterci il collo.

Gli abitanti di Storybrooke sorridevano _troppo_ , con un che di fanatico negli occhi, come se sapessero esattamente chi lei fosse. E sì, certo, il distintivo in vista poteva forse dare qualche indizio e le voci potevano anche viaggiare veloci a Storybrooke, ma Emma sentiva che tutta quell’attenzione era sproporzionata. E quei sorrisi erano semplicemente troppo… amichevoli. Emma aveva la sgradevole sensazione che presto qualcuno l’avrebbe aggredita sul retro del _Granny_ solo per sacrificare il suo cuore durante qualche tipica sagra cittadina con cui Storybrooke sperava di comprare prosperità e pace per i suoi abitanti.

Accelerò il passò, quasi precipitandosi dentro il _Granny_ non appena lo raggiunse, sperando di trovarvi Ruby – non le era sembrata minacciosa, il giorno prima. L’irruenza con cui aprì la porta, tuttavia, attirò l’attenzione degli avventori del locale che, dopo un secondo di esitazione e confusione, le sorrisero, deliziati. A Emma si attorcigliarono le viscere. Forse avrebbe fatto meglio ad andare direttamente in ufficio. Il suo stomaco brontolò in protesta e lo sceriffo sospirò, accennando un sorriso imbarazzato in direzione degli altri clienti prima di sedersi al bancone per ordinare la sua colazione. Se proprio doveva essere sacrificata in nome di quella cittadina, almeno lo avrebbe fatto a stomaco pieno.

«Buongiorno, cara, che cosa ti- _Oh,_ ma sei il nuovo sceriffo. Buon cielo, come sei giovane!» commentò la signora dietro al bancone. Aveva i capelli grigi, cotonati, e portava un paio di occhiali con la cordicella, dietro i quali due glaciali occhi azzurri la stavano osservando con attenzione, come se stesse prendendo la mira prima di colpirla con una balestra. Emma si agitò sullo sgabello su cui era seduta. Giovane? _Troppo_ giovane per essere sacrificata? Oppure _abbastanza giovane_ da poter essere sacrificata?

«Mia nipote mi ha raccontato tutto!» continuò la signora, sorridendole.

«Sua nipote?» domandò Emma, esitante.

«Ruby» spiegò la donna. «Mi ha detto anche che sei come lei, un appetito da lupo. Cosa ti porto, cara?»

«Oh. _Emh_ …» Emma scosse la testa, mettendo a fuoco i pensieri. Infine, riuscì a fare il proprio ordine, consapevole che le chiacchiere nel locale avevano lei e lei soltanto come soggetto.

«Arriva subito, cara» la rassicurò la nonna di Ruby, con un sorriso. Emma annuì e ringraziò.

Mentre aspettava, estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca, più per fingere di essere impegnata che per intrattenersi. Non voleva distrarsi: c’era pur sempre la possibilità che qualcuno si avvicinasse alle sue spalle per tramortirla con un colpo in testa. E, nonostante questo, Emma sussultò violentemente quando qualcuno la chiamò, tirandole l’orlo della giacca.

«Oh, scusi, non volevamo spaventarla» le disse una ragazza dai lunghi capelli neri e gli occhi a mandorla. Aveva le guance rosse, visibilmente imbarazzata, e non poteva avere più di vent’anni. Emma la guardò, interrogativa.

«Mia sorella… Ecco…» fece la ragazza, che teneva per mano una bambina che le somigliava tanto al punto che Emma pensò dovessero essere la stessa persona in due momenti della vita diversi. Aveva visto anche quei film, Emma, quelli sui viaggi del tempo. «Sì, la mia sorellin-»

«Ma è vero che a Boston hai scalato un grattacielo?» urlò la bambina, liberandosi dalla presa della sorella per avvicinarsi di nuovo a Emma, le mani giunte sotto il mento e l’espressione sognante.

«Co-cosa?» domandò Emma. _Cosa?!_

Prima che la bambina potesse rifare la domanda, la sorella la acciuffò di nuovo e le mise una mano sulla bocca. Dall’espressione della ragazza, Emma era sicura che la bambina la stesse mordendo. «Ci scusi, è solo che abbiamo sentito quello che ha fatto ieri, sa? L’albero e tutto il resto… E mia sorella ha una fervida immaginazione».

«Il resto?» domandò Emma. In tutta onestà, si sentiva incredibilmente stupida, a fare tutte quelle domande. Per di più mentre l’intero locale la stava osservando. Ma il fatto era che non aveva la benché minima idea di quello che stesse succedendo.

«Sì, sa… La chiamano la Salvatrice…»

Emma spalancò la bocca, l’altra ragazza si strinse nelle spalle. «E ne deduco che lei non ne avesse idea».

«No» ammise Emma, storcendo il naso. Dunque era per quello che tutti quanti la osservavano come se fossero pronti a fare di lei il loro prossimo sacrificio umano.

«Ma quanto era alto il grattacielo?!» urlò la bambina, che era finalmente riuscita a liberarsi dalla presa della sorella.

Emma sorrise e scivolò giù dallo sgabello, accucciandosi davanti alla bambina in modo da essere più o meno all’altezza dei suoi occhi. «Era altissimo» fece Emma, bisbigliando, come se le stesse confidando un segreto.

«Più alto dell’orologio di Storybrooke?» domandò la bambina, con lo stesso tono.

«Cento e otto volte più alto dell’orologio di Storybrooke» confessò Emma.

La bambina spalancò gli occhi per lo stupore, Emma fece l’occhiolino alla sorella.

«Possiamo fare una foto insieme?» chiese allora la bambina, con un filo di voce.

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Certo, come no».

«Nani, fai la foto, fai la foto!» urlò la bambina, mettendosi accanto allo sceriffo. Emma alzò il braccio, il gomito piegato, come se volesse mostrare i muscoli, e face un cenno alla bambina perché la imitasse. Nani, la sorella, rise, prima di scattare la foto con il cellulare.

«Grazie, Salvatrice!» esclamò poi la bambina, abbracciando Emma all’improvviso e facendola finire con il sedere a terra, il precario equilibrio che aveva conservato fino a quel momento cancellato dalla sorpresa.

«Ora basta infastidire lo sceriffo, Lilo!» la rimproverò Nani, prendendola di nuovo per mano. «Lasciamole mangiare la sua colazione in pace prima che si raffreddi».

«Nessun fastidio» esclamò Emma, mentre si rialzava e tornava a sedersi sullo sgabello.

Le due salutarono con la mano, mentre lo sceriffo spostava la propria attenzione ai pancake. Il suo stomaco gorgogliò sonoramente.

«Hai sentito che ha detto che non c’era fastidio?» sentì dire a Lilo, mentre Nani cercava di trascinarla fuori dal _Granny_. «Sei tu che inventi il fastidio. Il fastidio non c’è. Nemmeno un cane dà fastidio e io voglio un cane, Nani, andiamo al canile, Nani?»

***

Regina Mills era nauseata. Seduta al tavolo sul retro del suo giardino, dopo aver accompagnato Henry a scuola, si stava godendo il suo caffè mattutino con tutta tranquillità prima di recarsi al lavoro. Come ogni mattina, aveva con sé lo _Storybrooke Mirror_ , fresco di stampa, che il ragazzo dei giornali aveva depositato sullo zerbino d’ingresso prima dell’alba. Non che fosse una lettura particolarmente avvincente: non succedeva mai nulla davvero degno di nota, a Storybrooke, e Regina ci teneva a far sì che le cose continuassero in questo modo. Una città noiosa è una citta sicura, dove tutto funziona come deve funzionare. Perciò, gli articoli dello _Storybrooke Mirror_ riguardavano principalmente le delibere settimanali del consiglio cittadino, oppure operosi membri della comunità che andavano in pensione o raggiungevano una ragguardevole età o anche recensioni di trite e ritrite recite scolastiche. Nulla più. La notizia più sensazionalistica mai comparsa in prima pagina aveva riguardato un temporale accaduto anni prima, il peggiore che la città avesse mai visto, e che era risultato in un paio di alberi abbattuti ai margini del bosco che circondava Storybrooke e qualche vetro rotto.

Fino a quella mattina.

Quella mattina, la prima pagina dello _Storybrooke Mirror_ era occupata da un primo piano di Emma Swan, di qualche anno più giovane, con la divisa dell’accademia di polizia, che guardava dritto in camera con il busto ruotato di tre quarti. Lo sceriffo era fotogenica, questo Regina doveva ammetterlo. Sopra, il titolo a caratteri cubitali recitava: _Ora anche Storybrooke ha la sua Salvatrice._

Regina lasciò perdere il caffè.

Non solo Henry aveva parlato ininterrottamente della signorina Swan per tutta la sera precedente, ma ora anche la sua mattina era stata rovinata dallo _Storybrooke Mirror_. Sicuramente, l’intera città era ormai venuta a conoscenza della Salvatrice. Regina si portò una mano alle labbra, la nausea crescente.

Il sindaco si passò una mano tra i capelli. Cosa dannazione era saltato in mente a Sidney, con quell’articolo, lo sapeva solo lui.

Liberarsi discretamente di Emma Swan, così, sarebbe stato ancora più difficile.

***

Guardando fuori dalla finestra del proprio ufficio, in piedi e con le mani dietro la schiena, Regina sorrise alla vista della macchina dello sceriffo che si fermava accanto alla sua Mercedes e nemmeno l’orribile parcheggio di Emma Swan riuscirono a toglierle il buon umore. La signorina Swan aprì con attenzione la portiera dal lato del guidatore, quel tanto che bastava perché potesse sgusciare fuori dall’auto, inarcando la schiena e trattenendo il fiato per quanto possibile, nel tentativo di non rovinare la carrozzeria della Mercedes. L’altro posto accanto all’auto dello sceriffo era vuoto. I parcheggi della signorina Swan erano sbagliati da numerosi punti di vista, a parere del sindaco Mills.

Ma presto, nel giro di qualche decina di minuti, se tutto fosse andato secondo i piani, Regina non si sarebbe più dovuta preoccupare della signorina Swan per il resto della sua vita.

Erano passate tre settimane dal loro ultimo incontro, che poi era stato anche il primo, quando Regina aveva appuntato ufficialmente la signorina Swan come sceriffo di Storybrooke. Tuttavia, Regina non si era certo dimenticata di lei e non solo per il verde dei suoi occhi, che le sembrava al tempo stesso familiare e remoto, conosciuto e inesplorato. E, in ogni caso, come dice il detto? Tieniti stretti gli amici, ma ancora di più i nemici?

Non che fosse stato difficile tenere la signorina Swan sotto controllo, dopo tutta quella ridicola storia della Salvatrice. Nonostante Regina avesse categoricamente vietato a Sidney di sbattere nuovamente la signorina Swan in prima pagina, la Salvatrice continuava a fare notizia: scattava foto con i bambini, riusciva a farsi ascoltare dagli adolescenti, ammaliava gli adulti con quel suo modo di fare diretto e schietto, ma onesto e sincero, che in tutta franchezza Regina trovava volgare, quasi imbarazzante. Dopotutto Emma Swan, pur con gran rammarico di Regina, ricopriva una carica istituzionale nella sua città e almeno un minimo senso del decoro sarebbe stato gradito.

Ma nonostante questo, Regina era riuscita a raccogliere, meticolosamente, un numero sufficiente di motivazioni per licenziare Emma Swan in tronco. E tanti cari saluti. Prima di tutto, la donna sembrava incapace di consegnare il rapporto settimanale circa le attività e le spese della stazione di polizia in tempo. Per di più, quando finalmente riusciva a inviarlo all’indirizzo _e-mail_ dell’ufficio del sindaco, il rapporto si dimostrava lacunoso, inaffidabile e, nel suo insieme, vergognoso. Regina era perfettamente consapevole che nulla di rilevante accadeva nella sua città, ma “una noia mortale, nemmeno un furtarello o due” come resoconto o “nuove freccette, ho perso quelle vecchie” come voce nel budget non erano, in nessuna circostanza, accettabili.

Inadeguatezza, sarebbe stato il motivo del licenziamento, visioni inconciliabili circa il lavoro che compete a uno sceriffo, incompatibilità di etica lavorativa.

Regina prese un respiro profondo, già pregustando la soddisfazione di liberarsi della signorina Swan prima di cena, quando sentì un leggero bussare alla porta e la voce della sua segretaria annunciarle l’arrivo dello sceriffo.

***

Emma non vedeva Regina Mills da settimane.

Dal loro primo incontro, a dire il vero. _Beh_ , questo era vero volendo escludere i cinque minuti di attenzione che la fotografia della giovane Regina richiedeva ogni sera, quando lo sceriffo si infilava finalmente a letto per proseguire la lettura del libro di favole, o i fugaci avvistamenti del sindaco in giro per la città, sempre con tacchi troppo alti per essere confortevoli e, spesso, accompagnata da un bambino - che Mary Margaret le aveva detto essere suo figlio e che Emma era sicura di aver già visto da qualche parte – o da una donna dai capelli rosso fuoco e un sorriso accattivante. Lo sceriffo avrebbe mentito, se avesse negato di essersi chiesta chi fosse quella donna attorno alla quale il sindaco sembrava tanto a proprio agio. Mary Margaret non l’aveva mai nominata e Emma aveva considerato l’idea di fare una o due domande a Ruby, ma la cameriera avrebbe fatto domande a sua volta circa l’interesse di Emma e, sì, lo sceriffo avrebbe potuto stringersi nelle spalle e giustificarla come pura curiosità, ma dentro di sé sapeva bene che non era così. Quindi avrebbe resistito, non avrebbe chiesto.

Ma, dannazione, lei era lo sceriffo. C’erano pur sempre altri modi per arrivare alla verità, no? Perciò, a Emma era capitato di notare che la donna dai capelli rossi spesso andava a prendere il figlio di Regina a scuola o che si incontravano tutti e tre fuori dal municipio e, una volta, avevano persino fatto un pic-nic nel parco, anche se il sindaco non le era sembrata particolarmente entusiasta e, a giudicare dal modo in cui sorrideva a suo figlio, quel bambino era l’unica ragione per cui si trovava lì. Perciò, Emma si era fatta la spiacevole idea che la donna dai capelli rossi fosse sua moglie o la sua ragazza. Non che le avesse mai viste in atteggiamenti intimi, ma magari stavano insieme da anni e, si sa, spesso la passione sfuma.

Che poi, non erano affari di Emma, ecco.

Solo, facendo le ronde con l’auto di servizio, in una città tranquilla come Storybrooke… Uno ha molto a tempo a disposizione per notare… _cose_. Ad esempio, Emma aveva anche notato che il dottor Hopper portava sempre Pongo a passeggio alle cinque e mezza del pomeriggio e perciò aveva preso l’abitudine di passare davanti al suo ufficio proprio a quell’ora, solo per salutare il dalmata. Poi, faceva la sua quarta visita della giornata al _Granny_ , dove Ruby le regalava un paio delle ciambelle avanzate quella mattina e aspettavano insieme che arrivasse Belle, dopo aver finito il turno alla biblioteca, per scambiare due chiacchiere. Prima di tornare alla stazione di polizia per concludere anche il proprio turno, Emma faceva una piccola deviazione al rifugio di animali, dove lavorava David, per dargli un passaggio a casa. Insieme, si fermavano alla stazione di polizia e, se erano in anticipo, ne approfittavano anche per una partita a freccette o due. David sembrava trovarsi a proprio agio nell’auto di servizio e nell’ufficio di Emma e, tra sé e sé, la ragazza credeva che sarebbe stato un ottimo agente di polizia, magari persino un vicesceriffo. Non sapeva se David avesse mai considerato l’idea di cambiare lavoro o se soccorrere animali in pericolo fosse l’aspirazione di tutta una vita, ma Emma gli aveva suggerito l’idea di fare un corso per diventare agente di polizia e le era sembrato entusiasta. Conclusa la giornata, Emma e David tornava a casa con il Maggiolino giallo ed erano di più le sere in cui lui o Mary Margaret la invitavano a fermarsi a cena che quelle in cui tornava subito nel proprio appartamento.

Insomma, la vita a Storybrooke non era poi tanto male e, anche se Emma si sforzava costantemente di ignorare quel pensiero, la ragazza stava mettendo radici. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, sentiva di avere un proprio posto nel mondo, di far parte di una comunità. Era lo sceriffo di Storybrooke, ecco chi era. D’accordo, non si era abituata al fatto che molti la chiamassero ancora la Salvatrice e probabilmente non si sarebbe mai del tutto liberata dell’idea che volessero immolarla su un qualche altare nascosto nella foresta, ma gli abitanti di Storybrooke la riconoscevano e la salutavano per strada con familiarità e le offrivano sconti nei negozi come ringraziamento per tenere le loro strade al sicuro – come se ci fosse effettivamente qualcosa da fare. L’irrequietudine nel petto di Emma, quella voglia sempre costante di fuggire e cambiare vita, si era attenuata, quasi scomparendo, e la voglia di ritornare a Boston o riprendere servizio in una grande città era quasi un ricordo lontano.

Persino avere a che fare con il sindaco Mills, come quel pomeriggio, non le sembrava poi tanto male. E, a voler essere sincera, Emma era quasi felice all’idea di rivedere la donna, in carne ed ossa e senza sotterfugi.

***

Questa volta, Regina fece accomodare la Signorina Swan e la accolse con il sorriso più amichevole che riuscì a fingere. Almeno quel giorno la donna non era in ritardo.

«Dunque, sceriffo Swan, come trova la nostra piccola Storybrooke?»

Emma si strinse nelle spalle, piegò la gamba e appoggiò la caviglia sopra l’altro ginocchio, scivolando appena verso il basso sulla sedia. Regina, schiena dritta, mani incrociate sopra il ventre e gambe accavallate, represse a stento l’istinto di far notare alla signorina Swan quanto la sua postura fosse inappropriata.

«Molto meglio di quanto mi aspettassi, a dire il vero».

«Mi fa piacere. Certo non possiamo reggere il confronto con una grande città come Boston. Sono sicura che le cose fossero diverse, lì».

«Sì, ovviamente» confermò Emma. «Proprio per questo temevo il trasferimento a Storybrooke. Ma, cosa posso dire? Questa città ha finito con l’incantarmi».

Regina sorrise, annuì. Avevano già perso abbastanza tempo in chiacchiere inutili, a suo parere. Era ora di arrivare al vero motivo per cui si trovavano lì, a quel “confronto circa le prime settimane di operato” di cui Regina aveva parlato nell’ _e-mail_ in cui chiedeva l’appuntamento alla signorina Swan.

«Vede, signorina Swan, purtroppo non posso dire lo st-»

«La Salvatrice!» urlò una voce ben familiare a Regina, all’improvviso. Dietro la signorina Swan, la porta dell’ufficio del sindaco era stata spalancata con forza e Henry aveva fatto irruzione nella stanza con più energia di quanta potesse sembrare possibile per un bambino della sua età.

La signorina Swan era sobbalzata al rumore e la mano era corsa al suo fianco, dove Regina era sicura che tenesse la pistola, ma aveva avuto il buon senso di non estrarla. Il sindaco avrebbe avuto quella testa bionda su un piatto d’argento ancora prima che lo sceriffo potesse dire _Storybrooke_ , altrimenti.

«Ciao, io sono Henry!» disse il bambino, prima che una delle due donne potesse reagire, porgendo la propria, piccola mano alla signorina Swan, la bocca inarcata da un sorriso entusiasta che rivelava la mancanza di un canino.

«Sindaco Mills, mi dispiace tanto! Non sono riuscita a fermalo in tempo!» si scusò la signora Boyd, ansante, comparendo nell’ufficio in quel momento. Regina, con un gesto della mano, le fece segno di allontanarsi, mentre con gli occhi teneva d’occhio la signorina Swan, che sembrava essersi ripresa dalla sorpresa e stava ora stringendo la mano di Henry, un sorriso altrettanto entusiasta sul volto.

«Tutti gli altri bambini a scuola hanno una foto con te, posso fare una foto con te?» domandò il bambino, quasi senza respirare.

«Ma cer-»

«Henry» lo chiamò Regina, perentoria. Si era alzata in piedi, le mani piantate all’altezza dei fianchi, le labbra stirate in un’espressione di fastidio. «Come sei arrivato qui? E come facevi a sapere che ci sarebbe stata la signorina Swan?»

Il bambino ebbe almeno la decenza di fingersi colpevole e dispiaciuto, abbassando la testa e puntando i piedi l’uno verso l’altro, le mani strette dietro la schiena. Ma Regina conosceva suo figlio fin troppo bene e lo sguardo dei suoi occhi aveva reso chiaro come non gli dispiacesse affatto e che riteneva che la sgridata e, sicuramente, il futuro castigo, valessero assolutamente la pena per una foto con Emma Swan.

«In bici» confessò Henry, con un filo di voce. «E ho guardato sul tuo telefono».

«Henry. Non si spiano i telefoni degli altri. E certo non puoi andare in giro da solo per la città! Dove dannazione è tua zia? Si suppone che debba tenerti d’occhio, no?!»

«Storybrooke è abbastanza sicura per-»

«Lei ne rimanga fuori, signorina Swan. Ha cinque anni, non può andare in giro da solo!»

«Certo che no, ma-»

«Le ho detto di rimanerne fuori» ripeté Regina. E la signorina Swan chiuse la bocca, ma anche dai suoi occhi Regina capì come non ci fosse alcun senso di colpa in lei.

Il sindaco si passò una mano tra i capelli, sospirò, chiedendosi cosa fare. La signorina Swan era il suo ultimo appuntamento della giornata e certo Henry non poteva tornare a casa da solo. Aspettare Zelena, sua sorella, perché venisse a prenderlo sarebbe stato solo una perdita di tempo.

Regina si rassegnò all’idea di dover rimandare il licenziamento della signorina Swan. Un giorno in più o in meno, in ogni caso, non avrebbe fatto molta differenza. Il sindaco sospirò.

«Signorina Swan, sfortunatamente dovremo rimandare il nostro incontro. Devo riportare mio figlio a casa e assicurarmi che non faccia mai più una cosa del genere».

«Ma certo, sindaco Mills» rispose Emma, alzandosi in piedi.

Henry le prese la mano. «E la mia foto?»

«Henry Mills, sei in punizione» rispose Regina, mentre si portava il telefono all’orecchio, la chiamata indirizzata a sua sorella. «Niente foto».

«Ma-» fecero all’unisono Emma e Henry. Regina li zittì entrambi alzando un dito.

«Vai a sederti sul divano, in silenzio» disse il sindaco, rivolta a suo figlio. «E lei… vada via» aggiunse poi, rivolta ad Emma.

«Sono sicura ci sarà un’altra occasione, ragazzino» bisbigliò la signorina Swan.

E Regina avrebbe voluto mettere bene in chiaro che no, non ci sarebbe stata nessuna altra occasione, e che presto Storybrooke avrebbe dimenticato persino l’esistenza di Emma Swan, quando sentì sua sorella rispondere al telefono.

«Zelena, come è possibile che tu abbia perso mio figlio?!» sibilò nella cornetta.

Con la coda dell’occhio, vide la signorina Swan lanciare un’espressione di finto terrore a Henry e scompigliargli in capelli, sussurrando un _ciao, ragazzino_ , prima di dirigersi verso la porta.

Henry si avviò verso il divano cercando di nascondere un sorriso.

***

Emma Swan doveva andarsene da Storybrooke.

E subito.

Ma Regina sapeva anche che, con l’ammirazione che Henry aveva sviluppato per la donna, assolutamente ingiustificata, licenziarla avrebbe significato l’antagonismo di suo figlio, che il sindaco certo non voleva fosse indirizzato a lei.

Camminando avanti e indietro nello studio di casa con un bicchiere di sidro di mele in mano, il secondo della serata, Regina rifletteva sul da farsi. Tutto quanto sarebbe stato molto più semplice per lei se solo Sidney non avesse-

E Regina si fermò, riflettendo. In effetti, era Sidney il responsabile di tutta la notorietà della signorina Swan, lui con quel suo ridicolo articolo in prima pagina, perciò, Regina pensò, sarebbe stato più che giusto che fosse lui a risolvere il problema del sindaco Mills.

Tutti avevano degli scheletri nell’armadio e quel trasferimento improvviso da Boston a Storybrooke era sempre sembrato sospetto, al sindaco Mills. Finendo in un solo sorso l’intero bicchiere di sidro di mele, Regina prese il telefono e cercò il numero di Sidney Glass in rubrica.

Forse aveva trovato il modo perfetto per liberarsi della signorina Swan senza dover alzare nemmeno un dito.


	4. IV. Il primo allontanamento

Emma era esterrefatta.

Addentò il proprio pancake con forza, quasi mordendosi la lingua, seduta in precario equilibrio su uno sgabello al bancone del _Granny_.

Un paio di mesi in quella cittadina ed era finita in prima pagina per ben due volte. Questa volta, però, la foto che era stata scelta era stata ripescata dai recessi del suo profilo _Facebook_ – un suo primo piano con il trucco sbavato e gli occhi spalancati, come se avesse appena finito di bere il proprio peso in alcol. Cosa che probabilmente aveva fatto, Emma non ricordava proprio _tutto_ , di quella serata. Sotto, una foto più piccola, sempre presa dal suo profilo, in cui lei e Neal brindavano con due boccali di birra, sorridenti ma non spensierati, perché le persone come loro non erano mai spensierate. E tuttavia in quella foto Emma era felice: era appena stata ammessa all’accademia di polizia e lei e Neal stavano festeggiando. Più che l’orribile primo piano che occupava metà pagina e che non le rendeva affatto giustizia, Emma era infastidita che proprio quella foto con Neal, quella felicità di cui così raramente aveva fatto esperienza nella vita, fosse stata pubblicata così, senza esitazioni.

E il fastidio, che divenne irritazione e, infine, rabbia, crebbe e crebbe sempre di più a ogni riga che leggeva. Lo stesso giornale che l’aveva chiamata _Salvatrice,_ lo _Storybrooke Mirror_ , la stava ora dipingendo come una criminale, una persona inadatta a rendere sicure le strade della loro amata cittadina, una che era in combutta con i peggiori elementi che il panorama di Storybrooke potesse offrire – che, per quanto ne sapeva Emma, erano Tom il farmacista che vendeva _cd_ musicali contraffatti e Walter la guardia di sicurezza dell’ospedale che permetteva ai familiari dei pazienti di entrare e uscire dai reparti indipendentemente dagli orari di visita perché troppo impegnato ad arrotondare lo stipendio come parcheggiatore.

«Non un bel ritratto, _mmh_?» commentò Ruby, appoggiandosi al bancone con i gomiti e sbadigliando in faccia ad Emma. Lo sceriffo grugnì. «Devi aver fatto incazzare Sidney davvero tanto, perché per fargli scrivere un articolo del genere» aggiunse la cameriera.

Emma alzò lo sguardo su di lei, interrogativa. «Sidney?»

Ruby annuì. «Sidney Glass. L’autore dell’articolo. Il direttore dello _Storybrooke Mirror_ ».

Emma scorse la prima pagina, trovò il nome citato da Ruby.

_Sidney Glass…_

Aveva già sentito quel nome, ma dove?

Poi, Emma ricordò. Anche quella volta, era stata Ruby a nominarlo. «Non è quello che sarebbe dovuto diventare sceriffo al posto mio?» domandò.

La cameriera annuì, le due si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa.

Era mai possibile che Sidney Glass le portasse rancore dopo tutto quel tempo? E perché elogiarla al suo arrivo a Storybrooke per poi distruggerla senza esitazione qualche settimana dopo?

Emma trangugiò il suo ultimo sorso di cioccolata, prima di sbattere la tazza sul bancone.

«Forse è il momento di presentarmi ufficialmente a questo Glass» dichiarò infine, voltandosi e dirigendosi verso la porta con decisione, intenzionata ad evitare gli sguardi di sospetto che gli abitanti di Storybrooke iniziavano già a lanciarle.

*

Emma era appena entrata in auto, lasciandosi cadere senza grazia sul sedile, le molle cigolanti in protesta, quando vide un bigliettino incastrato nel tergicristallo del Maggiolino.

«Una multa?!» esclamò, ad alta voce, per la sorpresa. Poi, si ricordò che no, non poteva essere una molta: l’unica persona che avesse l’autorità di dare multe, a Storybrooke, era lei. Ed era quasi del tutto sicura di non averlo fatto.

Dopo un attimo di riflessione, la curiosità ebbe la meglio sulla diffidenza, così Emma aprì la portiera e si sporse in avanti, senza davvero scendere dalla macchina, allungandosi e stirandosi e contorcendosi, ignorando le proteste che venivano dai suoi muscoli e dai suoi tendini. Scendere dall’auto sarebbe stato meno faticoso, certo. Ma era una questione di principio.

Recuperato il biglietto – un fogliettino a righe, strappato da un quadernetto, Emma lo aprì. E, pur a fatica, lo lesse. Sorrise, il cuore all’improvviso inondato di calore.

 _X EMMA_ era stato scritto in cima al foglio, in lettere cubitali, poi, più sotto, continuava: _Lo so che il giornale dice bugie. Sei sempre la Salvatrice, io credo in te_ , in una grafia incerta e tremolante, con le linee che parevano per lo più ondine, le lettere di diversa dimensione e tracciate senza rispettare le righe stampate sul foglio. Nell’angolo a destra, in basso, la firma. _Henry Mills._

*

«Buongiorno, cerco Sidney Glass» disse Emma, entrando nella sede dello _Storybrooke Mirror_. La receptionist alzò lo sguardo su di lei, aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Il signor Glass non può riceverla al momento, signorina..?»

Emma sfilò il distintivo dai pantaloni. «Sceriffo» la corresse, con una nota di acidità nella voce. Non era possibile che quella donna non l’avesse riconosciuta. Non dopo che il suo capo aveva sbattuto la faccia di Emma in prima pagina per ben due volte.

«Sceriffo» si corresse la donna, come se le stesse facendo un favore. «Come dicevo, il signor Glass non la può ricevere. Se vuole, può lasciare il suo numero di telefono e un messaggio. Provvederemo noi a chiamarla quando-»

«Non voglio» la interruppe Emma, sorridendo amabilmente.

Poi, imboccò l’unico corridoio che sbucava nella stanza, ignorando sia l’ingresso sia la porta del bagno.

«Signorina, lei non può-» iniziò la segretaria, inseguendola, ma Emma non le diede retta. Si limitò ad alzare il distintivo in aria e a correggerla, nuovamente: «Sceriffo».

Il corridoio era breve e portava a una grande stanza che conteneva quattro o cinque scrivanie, un impiegato seduto dietro a ciascuna di esse. Tutti quanti alzarono la testa in direzione di Emma, lanciandole occhiate ora interrogative, ora confuse, ora irritate. Lo sceriffo ne era più che consapevole, ma non vi diede peso. Piuttosto, individuò la porta dell’ufficio di Sidney Glass e vi si diresse a passo deciso.

«Signorina!» urlò di nuovo la segretaria alle sue spalle, che finalmente l’aveva raggiunta.

Emma non si prese nemmeno la briga di correggerla. O di bussare alla porta di Glass.

L’uomo, al telefono, seduto in poltrona con i piedi sollevati e appoggiati a un angolo della scrivania, le lanciò un’occhiata infastidita e ostile. Quasi schifata.

«Purtroppo devo interrompere questa piacevolissima chiacchierata» disse al telefono, in tono mellifluo, pur continuando ad osservare Emma in cagnesco. «Ma l’invito a cena resta sempre valido. Ma certo. Buona giornata anche a lei» concluse, riagganciando il ricevitore.

«Signor Glass, mi scuso immensamente, non sono proprio riuscita a fermarla-» iniziò la segretaria, che si era tenuta sulla soglia dell’ufficio di Sidney Glass, rispettosamente.

Emma, invece, si era piazzata esattamente davanti alla scrivania, le mani sui fianchi, lo sguardo fisso sul direttore dello _Storybrooke Mirror._

«Non importa. Può andare» la congedò Sidney, freddamente. Prima di rivolgersi a Emma, attese che la donna avesse chiuso la porta.

«Allora, sceriffo Swan. A cosa devo l’onore? È venuta per arrestarmi?»

«Ho motivo per farlo?» domandò Emma.

«Non che io sappia. Ma si trova sempre qualcosa, scavando sufficientemente a fondo nella vita degli altri».

«E lei è particolarmente bravo in questo, no? Dovrei saperlo».

Sidney le sorrise, abbassò il capo nella direzione di Emma come se stesse galantemente accettando un complimento e, probabilmente, era davvero così che aveva preso le parole dello sceriffo.

«Vorrei solo sapere perché. Perché scrivere un articolo del genere?» domandò allora Emma, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Sidney si strinse nelle spalle. «Perché no? Sono un giornalista, è il mio lavoro».

Emma sbuffò. «Il tono del suo precedente articolo su di me, tuttavia, era ben diverso».

«Mi ero sbagliato sul suo conto. Ho cambiato idea».

Lo sceriffo non rispose, si limitò ad osservarlo. Sidney Glass deglutì vistosamente, faticava a sostenere il suo sguardo, abbassandolo ogni pochi secondi solo per poi rialzarlo. Nascondeva qualcosa.

«Ma davvero?» fece allora Emma, in tono deciso. «E cosa, esattamente, le ha fatto cambiare idea?»

Sidney Glass scosse la testa. «Un sospetto su di lei» rispose solo, in tono evasivo. «Perché rinunciare a Boston per Storybrooke? Per un’insulsa cittadina di provincia?»

Emma si morse l’interno della bocca, riflettendo.

No, c’era ancora qualcosa che non le stava dicendo. Emma strinse gli occhi a due fessure, pronta a strappare la verità dai denti di Sidney Glass con ogni mezzo possibile, anche ricorrendo alla sua autorità di sceriffo, se si fosse rivelato necessario.

Tuttavia, in quel momento, il telefono sulla scrivania squillò.

«Se permette, sceriffo» fece Sidney. «Vorrei riprendere il mio lavoro».

Emma scosse la testa. Senza salutare, lasciò l’ufficio di Sidney Glass.

C’era qualcosa sotto, di questo Emma era più che sicura.

Ora doveva solo capire cosa.

*

Quando Emma raggiunse il _Granny_ , quella sera, Ruby le servì una cioccolata calda con un’enorme piramide di panna sulla cima senza pronunciare nemmeno una parola. Lo sceriffo la ringraziò con un cenno della testa, mentre si lasciava cadere sullo sgabello del bancone. A quell’ora i clienti erano pochi, così Ruby si sedette accanto a Emma, accarezzandole la schiena con ampi gesti circolari.

«Vedrai che presto se ne saranno dimenticati tutti» le disse Ruby.

Emma grugnì. «Ma non capisco perché!» sbottò poi. «Perché elevarmi a Salvatrice, mettermi su un piedistallo di cristallo, solo per buttarmi giù quando mi sono sentita più tranquilla, con la speranza che ci rimanessi secca?»

«Immagine colorita» commentò Ruby, «ma Glass è così, Emma. Non è un giornalista. Non è mai stato un giornalista».

Emma aggredì la sua montagna di panna con il cucchiaino, mettendone quanta più possibile in bocca.

«Domani lo arresto» sentenziò, con la bocca piena.

Ruby non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare. «E con quale accusa?»

«Diffamazione».

Emma si voltò di scatto. A parlare era stato un giovane uomo, forse con qualche anno in più di Emma, la barba incolta e i capelli in disordine, due penetranti occhi azzurri che la scrutavano. Indossava una giacca di pelle nere e, intorno al collo, un foulard rosa.

«E tu saresti..?» domandò Emma, circospetta.

«August Booth, principessa, per servirla».

Emma fece un’espressione nauseata. _Principessa_?!

Ruby alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Dacci un taglio, August. Emma non ci starebbe con te nemmeno se fossi il suo tipo».

Senza perdere il sorriso, August finse di asciugarsi una lacrima all’angolo dell’occhio. «Ad ogni modo, Glass non ti ha _smerdata_ per interesse personale».

Emma lanciò un’occhiata tra l’allarmato e il confuso a Ruby. Chi dannazione era quel tizio?

«August lavora allo _Storybrooke Mirror,_ si occupa principalmente di costume e recensioni e… Non lo so, tutto quello che non interessa a nessuno».

«Vero» confermò August. «Sono un talento sprecato».

«Capisco» rispose Emma. Ruby sembrava conoscere bene quell’uomo, il che la rassicurò. «E credi che Glass non avesse interessi personali? E allora perché..?»

«Per lo stesso motivo per cui era il favorito alla carica di sceriffo» fece August. «In generale, per lo stesso motivo per cui è il pezzo di merda che è».

«Oh, no» fece Ruby, sconsolata.

«Eh, già» confermò August.

«Cosa?!» domandò Emma, confusa.

«Non è Glass che voleva diffamarti, ma il sindaco Mills» continuò August. «E lo sanno tutti che Glass farebbe di tutto per lei. Se il sindaco gli chiedesse di gettarsi da _Toll Bridge_ , lui lo farebbe senza nemmeno chiederne ragione».

«Ma perché?!» esclamò Emma, questa volta quasi urlando.

«Oh, andiamo, sceriffo. Lo sanno tutti che il sindaco Mills aveva scelto altri al tuo posto» disse August. «Credi davvero che avrebbe lasciato perdere?!»

Emma stava per protestare che, ormai, erano passati mesi, che certo il sindaco non poteva aver portato astio per tutto quel tempo. Poi si ricordò del racconto di Mary Margaret.

Le sue spalle si afflosciarono. Ruby la strinse a sé. «Su, su, Emma. Vedrai che le passerà».

«Come no» disse August, «è di Regina Mills che stiamo parlando. Le passerà solo quando avrà ottenuto quello che vuole. Cacciare il nostro biondo sceriffo».

E la prospettiva, a Emma, non piacque affatto.

Le piaceva Storybrooke. E, contro ogni prognostico, per la prima volta nella sua vita, aveva pensato che potesse aggiungere un po’ di stabilità alla sua vita. Mettere radici.

E ora il sindaco Mills voleva cacciarla.

Il che, ovviamente, non fece altro che far crescere in Emma il desiderio di rimanere.

Si alzò con decisione dallo sgabello, trangugiò la sua tazza di cioccolata in una volta sola, come se fosse uno shottino di alcol, e poi si diresse decisa verso l’ingresso, senza dire nemmeno una parola, sotto lo sguardo preoccupato di Ruby e quello divertito di August. E la foga di Emma era stata tanta e tale che la cameriera non riuscì nemmeno ad avvisarla che, forse, sarebbe stato meglio pulire i baffi di cioccolata che le erano rimasti sotto il naso.

*

Emma, notando di essere sporca nello specchietto retrovisore del Maggiolino, si pulì il viso con la manica del maglione, non curandosi della macchia marrone che vi rimase. Poi, scese dall’auto che aveva appena parcheggiato fuori dal municipio di Storybrooke e si diresse con passo deciso all’edificio.

Era sicura che il sindaco fosse ancora al lavoro e, se così non fosse stato, avrebbe dormito davanti alla sua porta, nel corridoio, costringendola ad affrontarla di prima mattina.

La maggior parte degli impiegati comunali era ormai andata a casa e furono poche le persone che Emma incrociò sul suo cammino e, fortunatamente, nessuna di queste era la segretaria di Regina. Perciò, quando lo sceriffo giunse davanti all’ufficio della donna, non si fermò nemmeno a bussare e spalancò la porta, di scatto.

Seduta dietro la sua scrivania, schiena dritta, sguardo concentrato e una bellezza che Emma detestò perché per un momento, un momento soltanto pensò che gettarsi da un ponte solo per richiesta di quella donna era quanto di più logico potesse esserci a quel mondo, Regina sussultò appena e, quando ebbe alzato gli occhi per scoprire quale fosse la ragione di quel putiferio, strinse le labbra in una linea sottile.

Furiosa.

 _Beh,_ anche Emma era furiosa.

«Che problema ha con me, sindaco Mills?!» domandò Emma, le mani sui fianchi, le gambe divaricate.

«Se ne vada dal mio ufficio, signorina Swan».

«Sceriffo Swan».

«Non per molto, spero».

Emma scosse la testa, incredula. «Non avrebbe dovuto assumermi in primo luogo, se mi odiava così tanto».

«Io non la odio, signorina Swan» la corresse Regina, alzandosi in piedi, ma rimanendo dietro la scrivania. «La disprezzo, questo sì. Ma le garantisco che lei non è così importante da meritarsi il mio odio».

«Non riuscirà a cacciarmi da Storybrooke» le assicurò Emma.

«La distruggerò, signorina Swan. Dovesse essere l’ultima cosa che faccio».

«Mamma?»

Entrambe le donne volsero lo sguardo alla porta dell’ufficio, dove Henry spostava gli occhi alternativamente tra sua madre e lo sceriffo, la donna dai capelli rossi alle sue spalle.

«Henry-»

«Sei cattiva!» urlò il bambino. «Ti odio!» urlò, prima di correre via.

«Henry!» lo chiamò di nuovo Regina, superando la scrivania praticamente correndo, incurante dei tacchi a spillo. «Complimenti, signorina Swan! È tutta colpa sua!» sibilò allo sceriffo, prima di inseguire suo figlio, sulla scia della donna dai capelli rossi.

*

«Henry! Henry!» Regina era senza fiato quando finalmente raggiunse suo figlio, quasi all’uscita del municipio. Il bambino aveva preso le scale costringendo Regina a prestare attenzione non solo a dove andasse, ma anche a non rimetterci il collo a causa dei tacchi alti che portava. Dietro di lei, sentiva i passi altrettanto affrettati di sua sorella, ma quando Regina riuscì a prendere Henry per la manica del maglione e a farlo fermare, Zelena si fermò a debita distanza, per lasciare loro spazio.

«Lasciami!» gridò Henry, la voce acuta, il volto paonazzo per la corsa e per la rabbia. C’erano anche lacrime, nei suoi occhi, e la loro vista bastò ad inumidire lo sguardo del sindaco.

«Ma tu non scappare, Henry. È pericoloso» lo ammonì Regina, quasi supplicante.

Il bambino la sguardò per qualche secondo, poi annuì. Regina gli lasciò la manica e si inginocchiò di fronte a lui.

«Non so cosa hai sentito, Henry, ma-»

«Ho sentito tutto!» urlò il bambino, in tono accusatorio. «Ho sentito che vuoi cacciare la Salvatrice! Ma non puoi farlo, perché lei è l’eroina e tu sei la cattiva. E i cattivi perdono sempre».

Regina deglutì, accarezzò la testa di suo figlio, fece scorrere la mano lungo il suo volto per asciugarne le lacrime. «Non sono la cattiva, Henry».

«Vuoi distruggere la Salvatrice?»

«Tesoro, sono cose da grandi-»

«Vedi? Sei cattiva! Ti odio, ti odio, ti odio!»

«Non essere sciocco, Henry» intervenne a quel punto Zelena.

E Regina fu al tempo stesso grata e irritata dall’intervento di sua sorella.

Irritata perché Zelena non aveva alcun diritto di intromettersi tra lei e Henry.

Grata, perché non aveva più la forza di sentirsi dire dal suo bambino che la odiava, anche se era certa che Henry non comprendesse ancora appieno il significato di un tale sentimento, l’abisso che ti lascia dentro.

Lei sì, che aveva odiato sua madre. E l’odiava ancora, nonostante fossero passati tanti anni. Ed era un vuoto davvero molto grande da portarsi nell’anima, un macigno che minacciava in continuazione di schiacciarti al suolo. Un vuoto che mai e poi mai avrebbe voluto che il suo bambino provasse. Mai.

Henry la fissava ancora, gli occhi rossi per il pianto, sembravano bruciarla.

«Va’ con zia Zelena. Ne parliamo a casa, d’accordo?»

Henry non le rispose, limitandosi a correre da sua zia, a cui Regina rivolse un cenno. «Prendo la borsa in ufficio e vi raggiungo».

*

Emma aveva ascoltato tutto. Non avrebbe voluto, ma l’uscita dal municipio era una soltanto. Solo, era stata attenta a non farsi scoprire, rimanendo nascosta dietro l’angolo delle scale.

Quando poi aveva sentito che Regina sarebbe tornata al piano superiore, aveva risalito i gradini quanto più silenziosamente possibile, infilandosi nella prima stanza che aveva trovato aperta e, mentre il sindaco raccoglieva le proprie cose nel proprio ufficio, era sgattaiolata fuori, controllando dietro ad ogni angolo che non ci fosse Henry, prima di svoltarlo.

Raggiungere il suo Maggiolino fu più difficile del previsto, ma fortunatamente ci riuscì senza incontrare nessuno e Emma poté finalmente tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

Guidando verso casa, lo sceriffo si disse che, per prima cosa, la mattina seguente, si sarebbe presentata dal sindaco in municipio, proponendole di incontrare Henry, di rassicurarlo su fatto che sua madre non era _la cattiva._

Non che Regina Mills non fosse una grandissima stronza, perché lo era. Ma era una brava mamma, di questo Emma era più che sicura.

E il ragazzino non doveva andarci di mezzo.

Il resto, lo avrebbero risolto tra loro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA  
> Buon venerdì!  
> La citazione iniziale del capitolo di oggi è tratto da un piccolo volume che raccogliere alcune fiabe islandesi edito da Iperborea e curato da Cosimini (qui il link: https://iperborea.com/titolo/444/). 
> 
> Grazie per aver letto <3  
> A presto, T.


	5. V. L'invito della regina

Insomma, anche i piccoli alti poco più di una spanna possono compiere grandi imprese,

soprattutto se sono svegli e attenti.

_\- Charles Perrault, Pollicino_

«D’altronde, sindaco Mills, deve essere consapevole di essere una persona intrattabile» fece Emma, con tono calmo e ragionevole.

«Insomma, certo non posso essere la prima persona a dirglielo. Non mi fraintenda, da una parte è un piacere avere a che fare con lei, perché, andiamo, si è vista? Ma certo che si è vista. Se io fossi lei, passerei ore a specchiarmi solo per vedere quanto sono _figa_. Già. Non c’è da stupirsi che il suo ufficio sia pieno di specchi. Nonostante questo, sindaco Mills, lei è una donna intrattabile».

E Emma si voltò a guardare la donna.

 _Beh_ , non la donna esattamente, ma la sua foto. La giovane Regina del passato l’aveva guardata dal comodino per tutto il tempo – cinque minuti al massimo, perché come sempre si era svegliata in ritardo e lo sceriffo si era dovuta dare una mossa per vestirsi e prepararsi per una nuova giornata.

Emma Swan non sarebbe mai riuscita a parlare in quel modo al sindaco Mills. Non per il contenuto, perché, ammettiamolo, data l’occasione Emma sarebbe stata più che felice di comunicare a Sua Altezza Reale Ho Un Bastone In Quel Posto che è intrattabile, quanto piuttosto per il tono pacato. Sì, perché lo sceriffo, di pacato, intorno a Regina Mills, non aveva nulla. C’era qualcosa in Emma che sembrava reagire istintivamente alla presenza di Regina, che le smuoveva l’anima e la faceva sentire ancorata al presente, a quel momento, in quel luogo, gravitante intorno a Regina e Regina soltanto. Emma non aveva mai capito che cosa significasse l’aggettivo _magnetica_ riferito a una persona, ma il sindaco doveva di certo esserlo, una persona magnetica, perché Emma si sentiva come l’ago di una bussola e Regina era il nord del suo universo.

E non erano solo emozioni positive, al contrario. In quel momento, per esempio, Emma era terribilmente furiosa con il sindaco Mills. Voleva cacciarla da Storybrooke?! _Beh,_ allora doveva solo provarci, perché lei non si sarebbe arresa senza combattere. Normalmente, a Emma non sarebbe importato. Aveva vissuto in così tante città e in così tanti appartamenti – o squallide stanze piene di muffa, quando non poteva permettersi altro, che era sicura che, elencandole, non sarebbe nemmeno riuscita a ricordarle tutte. Come quando elenchi i sette nani e ne dimentichi sempre uno e devi contare e ricontare fino a nominarli tutti quanti.

Ma questa volta era diverso.

Questa volta, Emma ci voleva rimanere a Storybrooke.

Perché, per la prima volta, Emma si sentiva parte di qualcosa. E d’accordo, forse appartenere alla trama di dicerie di una piccola cittadina che sembrava fuori dal tempo non era la massima aspirazione nella vita di molte persone, ma per Emma voleva dire che lì c’era qualcuno che prestava caso a lei, proprio perché era lei. Non era più come durante la sua infanzia, quando non era stata che una bambina tra i bambini, e non era come nelle più o meno grandi città in cui aveva scelto di vivere negli ultimi anni – Boston solo l’ultima della serie, in cui era solo un viso tra la folla, anonima, senza nome.

Lì, a Storybrooke, Emma era qualcuno. Le persone la vedevano. E in quei giorni non la vedevano di buon occhio, ma almeno il loro sguardo non la trapassava, come se non esistesse, indifferente.

Ci stava bene, a Storybrooke, Emma.

Perciò, lo sceriffo non avrebbe lasciato che Regina Mills tiranneggiasse indisturbata in quell’idilliaco mondo a parte che era Storybrooke. Avrebbe parlato al sindaco, quel giorno stesso. Le avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni, ma, soprattutto, le avrebbe chiesto del ragazzino.

Perché Henry era solo un bambino.

E i bambini non dovrebbero finire impantanati nelle brutte storie degli adulti. Mai. Nemmeno per sbaglio.

A lei era capitato. La sua infanzia… _Beh_ , era questo il nodo. Non aveva avuto un’infanzia. Era sempre stata grande, Emma. _Sei molto matura per la tua età_ , le dicevano, come se fosse un complimento. E allora Emma sentiva di dover essere sempre matura, per la sua età. E così aveva finito per non viverla proprio, quell’età. Era sempre stata grande, Emma.

E non lo avrebbe mai augurato a nessuno, di certo non a Henry, quel ragazzino che aveva suscitato in lei una simpatia immediata.

E poi nemmeno sua madre se lo meritava. Emma e il sindaco Mills potevano avere i loro screzi – del tutto ingiustificati, a parere dello sceriffo, ma Regina le era sembrata… una brava madre.

Le avrebbe parlato, sì.

Avrebbero sistemato il problema con il ragazzino.

E poi… E poi avrebbe fatto capire al sindaco Mills che lei, da Storybrooke, non aveva proprio alcuna intenzione di andarsene.

*

Regina non stava esagerando nel voler cacciare la signorina Swan dalla sua città. Non era adatta a fare lo sceriffo. Con quei lunghi capelli biondi e il viso delicato e quei meravigliosi occhi verdi…

Regina scosse la testa.

No, la signorina Swan doveva andarsene. Subito.

Ma Henry… Regina sospirò. La settimanale cena al loro ristorante preferito, l’ _Atlantide_ , quello che dava sull’oceano e serviva il miglior pesce di tutto il Maine, era stata un inferno. Henry, dopo la discussione al municipio, non aveva più detto una singola parola e si era rifiutato persino di mangiare i gamberetti che tanto adorava. Nemmeno Zelena era riuscita a cavargli mezza parola e il panico aveva attanagliato le viscere di Regina, facendo perdere l’appetito anche a lei e costringendola a dimenarsi nel letto per tutta la notte, insonne.

E quella mattina, Henry si ostinava ancora nel suo silenzio. Aveva gli occhi rossi e si rifiutò di mangiare anche la colazione che lei gli aveva preparato, la sua preferita. Quella riservata per le feste e le occasioni importanti: cioccolata con panna e cannella, con una fetta di torta di mele così grande che Regina non capiva come potesse essere contenuta nello stomaco del suo bambino. Eppure, Henry ne chiedeva solitamente un altro po’ – solo una fettina, a cui Regina acconsentiva solo a Natale.

Nonostante la rabbia che il sindaco sentiva dentro, che nasceva dalla paura e dal rifiuto di suo figlio e che per questo erano indirizzate a lei e non certo a Henry, Regina prese un respiro profondo e si sedette accanto a Henry, sull’altro sgabello sistemato intorno all’isola della cucina.

«Tesoro, quello che è successo ieri, nel mio ufficio, con la signorina Swan-»

«La Salvatrice» la corresse Henry, gelido.

E Regina quasi si lasciò sfuggire una lacrima. Almeno aveva parlato.

«Con la Salvatrice» concesse allora. «Ecco, tesoro, sono questioni da grandi. Sei troppo piccolo per capire e-»

Ma Henry aveva incrociato le braccia al petto, aveva distolto di nuovo lo sguardo. Regina sospirò.

«Henry» lo chiamò, ma suo figlio continuò ad ignorarla. «Henry-»

«Non puoi cacciare la Salvatrice».

«Tesoro-»

«No. Se tu la cacci, io scapperò e andrò con lei e diventerò il suo apprendista e un giorno sarà un salvatore anche io!» disse il bambino, il tono che cresceva.

«Non è lo sceriffo giusto per Storybrooke».

«Sì, lo è! Tu dici di no solo perché volevi Sidney, ma Sidney mi fa schifo e non voglio che diventi il mio papà e-»

«Cosa?! Henry, perché pensi questo?»

«Zia Zelena dice che tu vuoi Sidney come sceriffo perché è innamorato di te e fa tutto quello che vuoi» rispose Henry, l’accusa nel suo tono. «Ma io non lo voglio. Mi fa schifo e ti odio!»

«Henry» e questa volta una lacrima scese lungo la guancia di Regina, mentre attirava il bambino a sé stringendolo al petto. Sparse baci tra i suoi capelli, mentre sentiva Henry rilassarsi tra le sue braccia, piangere a sua volta.

«E ho tanta fame» disse, tra i singhiozzi. «Ma non lo voglio, non lo voglio».

Regina gli prese il viso tra le mani, mettendosi alla sua altezza. «Sidney Glass non sarà mail il tuo papà, Henry. Mai».

«Ma se cacci la Salvatrice-» piagnucolò Henry, tirando su con il naso.

Regina esitò. Voleva ancora cacciare la signorina Swan? Sì.

Era il momento giusto per dirlo a Henry? Assolutamente no.

«Troverò un accordo con la sign- la Salvatrice, va bene?»

Henry la guardò, circospetto. I suoi occhi saettarono brevemente verso la cioccolata. Regina gli lasciò andare il viso. Suo figlio poteva essere testardo. Molto.

«Facciamo così. Se tu ora mangi tutta la tua colazione, ti prometto che chiamerò la Salvatrice questa mattina stessa, appena arrivata in ufficio. Troveremo una soluzione, insieme».

«Mi stai dicendo una bugia?»

Regina negò con la testa. «No. Farò in modo che sarà lei stessa a raccontarti cosa abbiamo deciso, va bene?»

«Promesso?» domandò Henry, alzando il dito mignolo perché Regina potesse stringerlo al suo. Il sindaco lo fece e poi, in un attimo, il bambino si lanciò sulla sua colazione, famelico. Con un sospiro di sollievo, Regina gli accarezzò i capelli, maledicendo tra sé e sé quella dannata Emma Swan.

*

«E smettila di raccontare sciocchezze a mio figlio, Zelena!» sibilò Regina a sua sorella, mentre usciva di casa dopo aver affidato Henry alla donna.

«Non gli racconto sciocchezze!» rispose quella, in un sussurro concitato perché Henry, il cui udito funzionava fin troppo bene tranne quando gli veniva chiesto di riordinare la sua camera, non sentisse dalla cucina, dove stava finendo la sua torta alle mele. «Gli dico solo la verità».

«Non dico di mentirgli, solo… Edulcorare la realtà!»

« _Nah,_ non si può fare» rispose Zelena, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Spera solo non mi chieda mai di Babbo Natale».

«Lo giuro, Zelena, che ti darò fuoco con le mie stesse mani, un giorno di questi» sentenziò Regina, prima di percorrere il vialetto verso la sua Mercedes.

Zelena non rispose, ben sapendo quanto fossero vuote le minacce di Regina. Non che il loro rapporto fosse sempre stato felice. Da adolescenti, ad esempio, non si sopportavano. E poi c’era stato il periodo del matrimonio di Zelena. Un pessimo periodo. Regina era stata l’unica ad opporsi al matrimonio della sorella con Greg Hades, un imprenditore di Seattle il cui conto in banca aveva conquistato la simpatia di Cora Mills prima ancora di conoscerne il proprietario. E così, per un paio d’anni, la signora Hades aveva finto di essere la donna più ricca e fortunata di ogni regno terreno e ultramondano, dedicandosi a tutte quelle faccende che si addicono a una buona moglie. Regina, invece, si era allontanata sempre di più. Non solo da Zelena, ma anche dalla loro madre, che si era trasferita a Seattle per rimanere più vicina a quella figlia che le dava tante soddisfazioni, al contrario di quell’ingrata di Regina, ma soprattutto al lusso garantito dalla carta di credito del genero.

Zelena aveva creduto di essere felice. Anche se sentiva un vuoto, dentro. Come se le fosse stato strappato qualcosa. Ma non le mancava nulla, al contrario. Aveva tutto. Beh, tranne dei figli. Ma quelli sarebbero arrivati, bisognava solo avere un po’ di pazienza. A volte, concepire non è così facile. Alla fine, però, era stato chiaro che, nel loro caso, sarebbe stato impossibile. Perché Zelena non avrebbe mai potuto avere figli. Sua madre era malata da mesi, ormai e, le ultime parole che le aveva detto prima di spirare la svegliavano ancora di notte, con il cuore a mille, una morsa al petto e la sensazione di fluttuare in un nulla privo di speranza. _Che razza di donna sei, se non riesci nemmeno a dare un figlio a tuo marito?_

E poi erano arrivate le liti con Greg. Non glielo diceva, ma glielo leggeva negli occhi che la considerava… inutile. Cosa se la teneva a fare una moglie che non poteva essere madre? Se ne era andata quando lui le aveva lanciato un bicchiere, che Zelena aveva evitato a stento. Aveva chiamato sua sorella, l’unica persona che non venerasse Greg come un dio sceso in terra, l’unica che aveva visto esattamente che razza di merda era, e aveva prenotato un biglietto aereo per Boston. «Dimmi quando arrivi in aeroporto, ti vengo a prendere» le aveva detto Regina. «Ti porto a casa».

E per un po’ avevano vissuto insieme. Zelena alle prese con un divorzio da cui non sarebbe mai uscita integra se Regina non fosse stata al suo fianco ad ogni passo, ricordandole che lei non aveva colpe, che non era _meno donna_ solo perché non poteva concepire, che valeva per quello che era e non per l’utilità che potevano ricavarne gli altri, mentre Regina combatteva con i demoni nella sua testa, quelli con la voce Cora Mills, che le dicevano che aveva fatto un errore ad adottare un bambino, che lei non era adatta ad essere madre, che non sarebbe mai stata abbastanza e che, per questo, nessuno l’avrebbe mai _amata_ abbastanza. Nemmeno quel bambino.

Un giorno, anche quel bambino, anche il suo Henry avrebbe visto chi lei era davvero, e l’avrebbe odiata per questo.

E poi avevano litigato spesso, tra loro, le sorelle Mills. Litigavano ancora, a dire il vero. Ma ora era diverso. Ora ciascuna, a modo suo, aveva ricostruito quella parte di sé che Cora Mills si era impegnata a demolire, e avevano smesso di distruggere il mondo intorno a loro.

Per la maggior parte.

Per Zelena, si trattava di demolire ogni menzogna, ogni velo di maya, ogni illusione. Ricercava la trasparenza, la verità, l’autenticità in ogni aspetto della sua vita, per questo si era impegnata a non mentire a sé stessa né agli altri, nemmeno a fin di bene. Con i soldi ottenuti dal divorzio, si era comprata una piccola fattoria abbandonata fuori Storybrooke e occupava le sue giornate occupandosi di Henry, leggendo libri di etica e tenendo corsi di pittura serali, per adulti, nelle città circostanti. Perché a volte non si hanno le parole per raccontare e allora i colori le linee e le forme diventavano le parti di un discorso senza grammatica per poter raccontare sé stessi e la propria verità.

A parere di Zelena, ad esempio, Regina ne avrebbe avuto un gran bisogno. Per sua sorella, quel bisogno di distruggere tutto quanto si era trasformato in un fuoco eterno dentro di lei, tenuto ben nascosto perché nessuno lo vedesse, con il quale voleva plasmare il mondo in un’idilliaca e imperturbabile immagine di perfezione, sempre uguale a sé stessa nonostante lo scorrere del tempo. Come in quelle fotografie che non riusciva a fare a meno di scattare quando era giovane. Aveva talento, sua sorella – e Cora Mills aveva fatto in modo di soffocarlo. Eppure, anche le fotografie cambiano, perché i colori ingialliscono e sbiadiscono e gli angoli si smussano e si piegano. A volte, si strappano. E Regina doveva capirlo, che il mondo non può essere fermato, come cristallizzato nel tempo. Doveva imparare a lasciar andare, a lasciar scorrere.

E Zelena si chiedeva se ci sarebbe mai riuscita.

***

Per prima cosa, aveva fatto chiamare la signorina Swan dalla sua segretaria, chiedendole di presentarsi in ufficio il prima possibile. «Lo sceriffo dice che sarà da lei non appena avrà terminato la colazione» le aveva comunicato dopo qualche minuto e Regina aveva annuito, pur se irritata.

Aveva dato per scontato che la signorina Swan le avrebbe fornito un orario, pur indicativo, perché detestava che la sua giornata non fosse ben definita, scandita in ogni singolo minuto. Ma, d’altronde, avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Fortunatamente, non aveva riunioni quella mattina, così si rassegnò ad attendere la signorina Swan leggendo, compilando e firmando documenti, controllando di tanto in tanto l’ora. E, con gran sorpresa di Regina, non era passata nemmeno mezz’ora da quando aveva fatto chiamare la signorina Swan quando udì il rumore, fastidioso, che aveva imparato ad associare con l’auto dello sceriffo. Un Maggiolino giallo, dalla carrozzeria qua e là arrugginita e un disperato bisogno di essere rottamato. Guardando fuori dalla finestra, ma stando di lato per essere sicura che la signorina Swan non potesse scorgerla nemmeno se avesse guardato nella sua direzione, Regina osservò la donna parcheggiare il Maggiolino accanto alla sua Mercedes e poi sgusciarne fuori, reggendo un bicchiere di carta in mano, con il logo del _Granny_.

Quando la signorina Swan sparì nell’ingresso del municipio, Regina tornò a sedersi alla propria scrivania e finse di riprendere il proprio lavoro, cercando di ignorare il nervosismo crescente, soprattutto perché non riusciva ad individuarne la ragione e questo non faceva che esacerbarlo. Era solo la signorina Swan. A Regina nemmeno importava, della signorina Swan, no?

Sussultò appena quando qualcuno bussò alla porta. Si schiarì la voce, prima di rispondere. «Avanti».

«Sindaco Mills» fece la signorina Swan, guardinga, accennando un sorriso tirato. «Buongiorno».

«Buongiorno».

La signorina Swan si chiuse la porta alle spalle, si guardò la punta dei piedi e, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio imbarazzante per entrambe, avanzò verso la scrivania, con il braccio che reggeva il bicchiere del _Granny_ teso verso Regina.

«Per lei» disse. «Ho chiesto a Ruby cosa prendesse di solito».

«La privacy in questa città è un lusso per chiunque, a quanto pare» commentò Regina, fissando il bicchiere del _Granny_ senza accennare a prenderlo.

Emma fece una smorfia. «Non lo dica a me, sono finita due volte sulla prima pagina del giornale cittadino».

E Regina dovette imporsi di non lasciarsi sfuggire un sorriso divertito. Invece, accettò il bicchiere che Emma le porgeva, sfiorandole le dita, certa che il brivido che le corse per il braccio e poi scese lungo la schiena non fosse che una coincidenza. Le giornate si stavano raffreddando.

«Si sieda pure» la invitò Regina, accennando alle sedie davanti alla scrivania, e Emma non se lo fece ripetere due volte. La sua postura, notò Regina, era più rigida rispetto alle volte precedenti in cui era stata nel suo ufficio, anche se non più composta. Emma sembrava a disagio almeno tanto quanto lei e, questo, tranquillizzò Regina. Probabilmente, la signorina Swan credeva che la volesse licenziare. Cosa su cui non aveva del tutto torto, solo… Regina non lo avrebbe fatto quel giorno.

«Signorina-»

«Sindaco-»

Avevano parlato entrambe all’unisono. I loro sguardi si incrociarono e la signorina Swan avvampò all’improvviso. Anche Regina sentì il calore inondarle le guance, ma certo doveva essere la temperatura in quella stanza. Avranno alzato il riscaldamento.

«Prego, prima lei» fece il sindaco.

Emma si schiarì la gola. «Certo», stirò le labbra in una linea sottile. «Sì, dunque, volevo parlarle di… Henry».

E questo mise Regina immediatamente sulla difensiva. Emma dovette capirlo, perché si affrettò a spiegare. «Ho sentito- Ieri ho sentito quello che le ha detto, nel corridoio del municipio».

Regina distolse gli occhi dalla signorina Swan, una nota di rabbia nella voce. «Sono affari privati, signorina Swan».

«Lo so e non volevo origliare, è solo… capitato» si giustificò Emma.

Regina continuò a fissarla, implacabile, giudicandola e, di certo, non positivamente.

«Ad ogni modo» proseguì Emma, «credo che il ragazzino debba essere tenuto fuori da…»

«Da?» la incalzò il sindaco, dal momento che la signorina Swan sembrava aver difficoltà nel proseguire il discorso.

Emma si strinse nelle spalle, indicò prima sé stessa e poi il sindaco. «Da questo. Qualsiasi cosa ci sia tra noi».

Regina prese un respiro profondo, le mani giunte sopra l’addome, lo sguardo di nuovo sulla signoria Swan. «Sono d’accordo» disse. «Siamo partite con il piede sbagliato. E mio figlio certo non deve pagarne le conseguenze, nonostante questa sua ridicola ammirazione per la sua persona sfugga completamente la mia comprensione».

Emma fece una smorfia, inclinando la testa di lato. «Sono sicura ci sia un insulto nascosto dietro tutte quelle parole».

«E dal momento che lei è l’unica responsabile per quello che è successo ieri-» e di questo Emma dubitava altamente, ma non disse nulla e lasciò che Regina proseguisse, «credo anche che debba essere lei a risolvere il problema che si è creato».

«Potrei portare il ragazzino a mangiare un gelato questo pomeriggio. Parlargli, dirg-»

«No» disse immediatamente Regina.

«Non gli piace il gelato? A quale bambino non piace il gelato?»

«Gli piace il gelato, signorina Swan. Ma non la lascerò sola con mio figlio».

«Può venire anche lei, se vuole».

«No» rispose Regina, come se Emma avesse appena detto una sciocchezza.

«Possiamo cambiare giorno, se ha molti impegni oggi».

«No, signorina Swan. Detesto il gelato».

E Emma spalancò gli occhi come se a Regina fosse cresciuta una seconda testa. «A quale essere umano non piace il gelato?!»

Regina si massaggiò una tempia. «Signorina Swan, per cortesia».

«Ma-»

«Perché non viene a cena da noi, questa sera?»

«Cosa?» domandò Emma, confusa.

Onestamente, anche Regina era confusa. Invitare la signorina Swan a cena poteva essere tanto la migliore quanto la peggiore delle soluzioni. Da una parte, sarebbe stata in casa propria, il che le dava una posizione di vantaggio. D’altra parte, avrebbe dovuto condividere una cena con la signorina Swan e Regina non era sicura che sarebbe riuscita ad arrivare alla fine conservando la propria pazienza. O la sanità mentale.

Ma Henry… Henry ne sarebbe stato più che entusiasta. E di certo avrebbe mangiato, il che era la preoccupazione principale di Regina, in quel momento. Sì, la colazione di quella mattina era stata una vittoria, ma una guerra è fatta di molte battaglie e suo figlio era sempre stato cocciuto almeno tanto quanto lei.

Infine, ormai aveva fatto l’invito. Non poteva certo rimangiarselo.

«Le ho chiesto se è libera per cena, questa sera. Henry ne sarebbe molto felice».

«Ne è sicura?»

«Le ho fatto l’invito, no?»

«Ma-»

«Può rifiutare, se ha altri impegni, signorina Swan».

«No, non ho alcun-»

«Bene. Qualche allergia alimentare di cui devo essere messa a conoscenza?»

«No» rispose Emma, frastornata.

«Meraviglioso. Chiederò il suo numero alla mia segretaria, le scriverò i dettagli più tardi».

«D’accordo» annuì Emma.

«Bene».

«Ottimo».

Regina la fissò per qualche istante, scettica. «Dovrebbe andare a fare il suo lavoro, signorina Swan».

«Oh, giusto!» fece Emma, alzandosi con tanta irruenza dalla sedia che questa, quasi, cadde. La prese al volo, lanciò un’occhiata di scuse al sindaco e poi uscì dall’ufficio di Regina dopo averla cortesemente salutata.

Regina tornò a rilassarsi contro lo schienale della sua sedia. Prese il bicchiere del _Granny_ che Emma le aveva portato e lo sorseggiò, cauta. Caffè nero, senza zucchero. La signorina Lucas conosceva bene i suoi clienti abituali.

*

Saltellando lungo il corridoio mentre indossava il suo paio di jeans preferiti – vintage, con la vita alta e che facevano sembrare il suo fondoschiena dipinto da mani divine, Emma raggiunse la porta d’ingresso del proprio appartamento, chiedendosi chi mai potesse bussare a quell’ora.

«Mary Margaret?» domandò, quando si trovò di fronte la donna, un sorriso preoccupato in volto.

Emma spalancò la porta, facendole cenno di entrare, mentre allacciava il bottone dei jeans.

«David mi ha detto che esci a cena» commentò Mary Margaret e Emma annuì, facendole cenno di seguirla in bagno, dove sperava di fare un qualche miracolo per i suoi capelli, pieni di nodi.

«Ma credo che abbia capito male» continuò Mary Margaret, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta del bagno. «Dice che Regina ti ha invitata a casa sua».

«Oh, no, sì, David ha capito bene» rispose Emma, sempre osservando il proprio riflesso nello specchio e provando a ravvivare i capelli con le mani. Non stava funzionando.

«Come, prego?!»

Emma spostò l’attenzione su Mary Margaret. «Il sindaco Mills mi ha invitata a cena. Sai, per risolvere la situazione con il ragazzino».

Mary Margaret continuò a guardarla, incredula.

«Che c’è?» domandò Emma. «Credi che mi debba cambiare? Mi devo vestire più elegante? Non che abbia molto, ma sono sicura di avere un tubino rosso da qualche parte. Ma poi ho pensato che sarebbe stato troppo elegan-».

«No, no, così va bene» la rassicurò Mary Margaret, dopo aver fatto scorrere lo sguardo lungo Emma, dai jeans chiari al maglioncino rosso, attillato e a collo alto, che aveva scelto. «Solo… Una cena? Da Regina? Con suo figlio?! Non è… da Regina».

«Cosa? Pensi mi voglia avvelenare con un tortino di mele?» domandò Emma, ridendo. Mary Margaret rimase seria e così anche la risata di Emma le morì in gola. «Aspetta. Pensi mi voglia avvelenare?!»

«No, certo che no!» si affrettò a dire la donna. «Non credo, almeno».

«Il sindaco Mills è una donna che ottiene quello che vuole e ora vuole liberarsi di me, ma certo non è così determinata da farmi fuori per ottenerlo. Giusto?»

Un attimo di silenzio passò tra le due donne, prima che Mary Margaret annuisse con relativa convinzione. Emma si sedette sulla tavoletta del water abbassata, sospirando.

«Potrebbe avere altri secondi fini. Forse vuole sapere qualcosa in più su di te, da usare contro di te» rifletté Mary Margaret, avvicinandosi a Emma e raccogliendole in capelli in una coda tra le mani, cercando una soluzione a quel caos di nodi e punte spezzare.

Emma sbuffò. «Sarebbe la prima volta che qualcuno mi invita a cena per ascoltare effettivamente quello che dico invece di provare a portarmi a letto».

Mary Margaret non rispose immediatamente. Aveva preso il pettine di Emma e ora stava separando i capelli della ragazza in due parti, torcendoli e fissandoli poi con delle forcine che si preoccupò rimanessero ben nascoste, e sistemando le ciocche più ribelli. Anche Emma rimase in silenzio, non volendo disturbare la concentrazione della donna che, sperava, aveva trovato una soluzione per i suoi capelli.

«Girati» bisbigliò poi Mary Margaret e Emma annuì, alzando il volto verso di lei. La donna sorrise, sfilando alcune ciocche di capelli biondi dalle forcine perché incorniciassero il viso di Emma.

«Il che comunque non è da escludere» aggiunse poi Mary Margaret. «Finito, ad ogni modo».

Emma si alzò e si guardò al suo specchio. Non era esattamente il suo stile, con quella specie di coda bassa e i capelli intorno al viso, ma sarebbe andato più che bene.

«Grazie» disse, sorridendo a Mary Margaret. «Ma cosa non dobbiamo escludere?» domandò poi, mentre si dirigeva verso l’ingresso dopo aver controllato l’ora. Doveva darsi una mossa, se non voleva tardare nemmeno di un minuto.

«Che voglia portarti a letto».

Emma inciampò nei suoi stessi piedi.

«Emma!» urlò Mary Margaret, affiancandosi a lei e aiutandola ad alzarsi. «Ti sei fatta male?!»

«Portarmi a letto?! Regina Mills?!»

Mary Margaret si strinse nelle spalle. «Avreste potuto cenare al _Granny_ , no? Henry lo adora! E poi lo sanno tutti che aveva una tresca con il precedente sceriffo, magari si è rassegnata ad averti intorno e-»

Emma si rimise in piedi, scuotendo la testa con vigore e allontanandosi da Mary Margaret. «No» disse, con decisione, cercando di cancellare dalla mente l’immagine del sindaco Mills ammiccante nella sua direzione. «Si tratta solo del ragazzino, ecco quanto. Solo per il ragazzino».

Mary Margaret non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di replicare, di mettere in guardia Emma da Regina e dalle sue trame, perché questa si precipitò fuori dalla porta e l’altra non poté fare altro che seguirla e augurarle una buona serata.

*

Regina aveva preparato le lasagne.

Erano pronte da qualche minuto, ormai, ma naturalmente, la signorina Swan era in ritardo.

Lanciò una breve occhiata nel salotto, per assicurarsi che Henry non avesse bisogno di lei. Era raggomitolato su una delle poltrone, immerso nella lettura di un libro di fiabe. Regina non gli aveva detto chi avrebbe cenato con loro quella sera, solo che ci sarebbe stato un’ospite speciale. Suo figlio non le era sembrato entusiasta, né tantomeno interessato, nonostante fosse raro che avessero ospiti per cena oltre a zia Zelena.

Dannata signorina Swan.

Finalmente, con sei minuti di ritardo, il campanello all’ingresso suonò.

«Henry, tesoro» chiamò Regina, chiamandolo perché la raggiungesse all’ingresso.

«Arrivo» rispose questo, la voce spenta. «Un secondo».

Il sindaco, nel frattempo, aprì la porta, trovandosi di fronte un’accaldata signorina Swan, le mani impegnate a reggere un paio di pacchetti e un mazzo di fiori. «Sindaco Mills».

Regina accennò un sorriso. Finto. «È in ritardo. Prego» aggiunse poi, facendosi da parte perché la donna potesse entrare, per poi chiudere la porta d’ingresso.

«Lo so, ma… Questi sono per lei» aggiunse, porgendole tutto quello che aveva in mano.

Regina li prese, per riflesso più che per reale volontà, lanciando un’occhiata interrogativa all’altra.

«Non sarebbe stato carino venire a mani vuote» si giustificò Emma. «Così le ho preso dei fiori» spiegò. «Ma poi ho pensato che, magari, lei è allergica…»

«Non sono allergica».

«Oh. Buono a sapersi. Ma non lo sapevo. Prima. Ora lo so. Ma prima no. Insomma, così ho pensato di prenderle anche dei cioccolatini, sa… Assortiti, perché non ero sicura come li preferisse. E ci sono così tanti tipi di cioccolatini, di questi giorni! Non ha idea, davvero! Al latte, fondente, alle nocciole, al caramello, aromatizzati all’aran-»

«Fondente. Preferisco il cioccolato fondente» la interruppe Regina.

«Avrei dovuto immaginarlo» concesse Emma, infilandosi le meni nella tasca posteriore dei jeans. Indossava ancora la giacca rossa di pelle. Ridicola, a parere del sindaco. «Le piace il caffè amaro, quindi… Ma non sapevo nemmeno questo!» esclamò, con una risata nervosa. «Così le ho preso anche una bottiglia di vino. Rosso. Ma forse avrei dovuto prendere un bianco. Non sono un’esperta, ma se crede posso uscire e prenderne un’altra-»

«Questo andrà benissimo, signorina Swan».

«Ho pensato anche che non bevesse, sa? Però poi mi sono detta che, sì, insomma, una delle tre cose sarà per forza azzeccata, no? Non può certo essere astemia, allergica ai fiori e al cioccolato, no? E-»

«Emma?!» urlò a quel punto Henry, che si era finalmente deciso a raggiungere l’ingresso, pur di malavoglia. Non appena aveva visto Emma, tuttavia, si era pentito di non essere volato ad accoglierla quando sua madre lo aveva chiamato.

«Ehi, ragazzino!» lo salutò Emma, un’evidente espressione di sollievo in volto.

Henry corse verso di lei, le gettò le braccia intorno alle gambe, gli occhi lucidi per l’emozione. Emma, sorpresa, quasi cadde, ma fu veloce a riguadagnare l’equilibrio e ricambiò l’abbraccio, per come poteva, chinandosi su Henry.

Poi, lo sguardo di Emma incrociò quello di Regina e la signorina Swan le sorrise. Regina deglutì. Una cena con Emma Swan non le parve più una tortura tanto indicibile.

Per il bene di Henry, naturalmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> Ehi, buon venerdì e buon inizio ottobre! <3 (Praticamente Halloween **).   
> Ad ogni modo, un paio di precisazioni su due scene di questo capitolo. La prima è quella in cui Emma e Regina hanno il confronto in ufficio e lo sceriffo dice qualcosa sulla linea di qualsiasi cosa ci sia tra noi. Ecco, è la ripresa di una scena, sempre tra Emma e Regina, ma a casa del sindaco, di An apple red as blood (tra l’altro, è la stessa scena in cui Regina dà a Emma il dolce alle male, riferito più avanti sempre in questo capitolo).   
> La seconda scena è quella in cui Emma si presenta a casa di Regina con cioccolato, fiori e vino. Non so quanti di voi abbiano visto Broadchurch, ma il riferimento viene da lì.   
> Grazie mille per aver letto anche questo capitolo!   
> A presto, T. <3


	6. VI. Il banchetto al castello

Regina non sembrava intenzionata a rivolgerle la parola. O, meglio, non più di quanto non fosse strettamente necessario e imposto dalla cortesia. «Altre lasagne, signorina Swan? Vino? Mi può passare il suo piatto, per cortesia?». E Emma, alzando lo sguardo sul sindaco, seduta a capotavola alla sua destra, finiva immancabilmente con l’inciampare nelle proprie parole. Se Regina Mills fosse stata una sconosciuta in un bar, Emma avrebbe sicuramente cercato un modo per parlarle. Perché c’era qualcosa in Regina che sussurrava ad Emma che, mille casi luoghi istanti, si sarebbero incontrate comunque. Il che lasciava Emma senza parole e disarmata, perché il sindaco Mills non sembrava affatto presa dallo stesso sortilegio.

Henry, seduto di fronte a Emma, al contrario di sua madre, non faceva che parlare e parlare e parlare, confondendo ancora di più Emma con il suo entusiasmo. Non che lo sceriffo non ne fosse lusingata o divertita, al contrario. Le dolevano le guance, per quanto quel ragazzino riusciva a farla sorridere e, persino, ridere. Voleva sapere tutto, di lei. E Emma provava a rispondere al meglio delle sue capacità, omettendo o alleggerendo i tratti più negativi del suo passato e, al contrario, ricamando sui più positivi. Di tanto in tanto, Emma spostava rapidamente gli occhi sul sindaco, all’improvviso e solo per pochi secondi. Era sicura che Regina Mills la osservasse costantemente, sentiva il suo sguardo bruciarle la pelle, ma Emma non era mai riuscita a coglierlo direttamente per capirne le intenzioni. La stava detestando ancora di più, per quelle risposte favoleggianti che dava a Henry? Apprezzava la sua sensibilità, il voler in qualche modo schermare il ragazzino dai mali del mondo? Voleva pugnalarle la mano con la forchetta?

Chissà.

Emma non aveva idea.

Ma, nonostante questo, Emma non si rese conto del trascorrere del tempo fino a quando non giunsero al dolce.

«Hai fatto la torta di mele!» urlò Henry non appena vide Regina portare a tavola il dolce.

Emma deglutì, divisa tra l’improvvisa voragine che si era appena aperta nel suo stomaco, nonostante fosse stata sicura di essere completamente sazia solo pochi secondi prima, e il terrore che quella torta fosse avvelenata. Non aveva dimenticato la conversazione con Mary Margaret e, in tutta onestà, Emma non aveva ancora capito se le intenzioni di Regina fossero più vicine all’Emmacidio o alla seduzione. Che poi, a volerla dire tutta, il sindaco Mills in quel tubino borgogna avrebbe potuto raggiungere entrambi gli obiettivi senza dover rinunciare a nulla: sedurre Emma fino ad ucciderla.

«Va tutto bene, signorina Swan?» domandò Regina.

«Come?» fece Emma, scuotendo la testa e chiudendo la bocca, che non si era nemmeno accorta fosse aperta.

«Ti era incantata» sghignazzò Henry. Emma gli fece una linguaccia, che non fece altro se non far ridere ancora di più il ragazzino.

«Molto maturo, signorina Swan» commentò il sindaco e Emma spostò lo sguardo su di lei, intenta a tagliare la torta. Gli angoli della bocca di Regina si erano appena sollevati verso l’alto e, Emma era sicura, se non ci fosse stata lei, avrebbe di certo sorriso liberamente al suono della risata di suo figlio.

E quell’amore che Regina portava a Henry non mancava mai di commuovere Emma.

Era fortunato, il ragazzino e, ancora, non se ne rendeva conto. Ma Emma era convinta che, crescendo, avrebbe capito. Spostò lo sguardo su di lui, che ancora rideva.

«Senti, Henry» iniziò Emma, circospetta. Lanciò un’occhiata a Regina, la vide irrigidirsi appena, ma continuò a tagliare e servire la torta, il che per Emma fu l’assenso a continuare. «Riguardo a quello che hai visto ieri, nell’ufficio di tua mamma…»

Henry smise di ride, diventò improvvisamente serio. Ma Henry aveva solo cinque anni e quell’espressione imbroncita, con le guanciotte appena gonfie, lo sguardo che voleva essere severo e le labbra stirate nello stesso modo in cui Regina era solita stirarle, rischiarono di far scoppiare Emma a ridere.

Lo sceriffo si schiarì la voce, dissimulando un sorriso. «Ecco. La mamma mi ha detto che ti ha rattristato molto».

Henry incrociò le braccia al petto. «Vuoi ancora cacciare la Salvatrice?» domandò a sua madre.

«Non è così facile, ragazzino» intervenne Emma, approfittando dell’esitazione del sindaco. Era chiaro che sì, certo, voleva ancora cacciarla, che domande. Ma anche che non era poi così convinta di voler mentire a suo figlio.

Emma proseguì. «Lo so che sarai stanco di sentire questa cosa, ma… sono cose da grandi, ok? A volte, i grandi non riescono a lavorare bene insieme e allora devono trovare una soluzione. E, cambiare lavoro, per me, potrebbe essere una soluzio-»

«Ma io non voglio!» urlò Henry.

«Ma ci sono altre soluzione» intervenne Emma. «Che io e tua mamma proveremo prima di arrivare a quella».

Henry esitò. Fece rimbalzare lo sguardo un paio di volte tra la Salvatrice e sua madre. Lui lo sapeva bene che i grandi sono persone molto strane. Non per forza cattive, solo… grandi. E, a volte, fanno i capricci proprio come i piccoli, solo che non li chiamano capricci, ma prese di posizione. E poi, la cosa che lui più odiava al mondo, era che i grandi rendevano difficile le cose tanto facili. Lui non lo sapeva perché e non gli importava. Gli importava solo che la Salvatrice non andasse via.

Tutte le città avevano bisogno di un supereroe e ora anche Storybrooke l’aveva. Ma, soprattutto, anche lui voleva diventare un supereroe da grande e, se la Salvatrice se ne fosse andata, non avrebbe avuto nessuno da cui imparare. Non lo vedeva, sua mamma, che era il suo futuro che metteva a rischio?!

No, Henry doveva essere sicuro che la Salvatrice e sua mamma trovassero un’alternativa.

Si schiarì la voce.

«Va bene» concesse infine.

Regina rilasciò la tensione che aveva accumulato nelle spalle, Emma gli sorrise.

«Ma a una condizione».

Entrambe le donne ora gli dedicarono la loro completa attenzione. Henry sorrise. «Dovete fare la promessa da mignolino».

«Cosa?» fece la Salvatrice, con una smorfia.

Henry alzò gli occhi al cielo. «La promessa del mignolino!» ripeté, urlando. Forse la Salvatrice aveva preso qualche botta in testa di troppo dai cattivi, e le avevano rovinato l’udito.

Ancora confusa, Emma cerco lo sguardo del sindaco Mills, che però la evitava.

«Non credo che sarà necessario, tesoro. Hai la mia parola. E quella della signorina Swan».

«E allora cosa cambia, se fate la promessa del mignolino?» domandò Henry, sicuro che ci fosse una scappatoia che lui era troppo piccolo per individuare nelle parole di sua madre. Con la promessa del mignolino, invece…

«Henry, non-»

«Ma cosa è la promessa del mignolino?» domandò Emma.

«È un patto» spiegò Henry. «Un patto molto importante. Un patto che non puoi spezzare o finisci in cose brutte brutte. Come una vita senza budino al cioccolato».

« _Oh_ » fece Emma, sinceramente spaventata. «E come si stringe, questo patto?»

«Signorina Swan, la prego, non-»

«Con il mignolino, ovvio!» esclamò Henry. A fatica e con attenzione, tenendo la lingua tra i denti, Henry scese dalla sua sedia e poi corse intorno al tavolo, mettendosi tra Emma e Regina. Prese il polso dell’una e poi dell’altra, avvicinandoli.

Emma notò le guance di Regina arrossarsi appena e tenne lo sguardo su di lei, interrogativa. Infine, il sindaco la guardò e sospirò.

«Dobbiamo… Dobbiamo intrecciare le dita» spiegò la donna, in tono professionale.

«I mignolini?» fece Emma.

Henry urlò un entusiasta sì.

«Oh. Ok» acconsentì Emma, all’improvviso titubante.

«E guardarvi in faccia» aggiunse Henry. «E promettere che troverete un’altra soluzione per far rimanere la Salvatrice».

«Henry-» tentò Regina.

«Oppure… Oppure tutte le torte di mele del mondo spariranno per sempre!» sentenziò il ragazzino.

«Non voglio che tutte le mele del mondo scompaiano dal mondo!» protestò Emma.

Henry si alzò sulla punta dei piedi, facendo segno ad Emma di avvicinarsi e ponendo la mano a conchiglia intorno al suo orecchio. «Nemmeno la mamma. È l’unico dolce che mangia» disse, con un bisbiglio che di certo doveva essere stato udibile anche al sindaco che, infatti, si schiarì la voce.

«D’accordo, chiudiamola qui allora» tagliò corto Regina, intrecciando il proprio mignolo sinistro al destro di Emma. Lo sceriffo avvampò all’istante, lo sguardo immediatamente catturato da quello di Regina, incapace di distoglierlo. Con gli anni, la cicatrice della foto della giovane Regina era andata attenuandosi, ma era ancora lì. E Emma sentiva il desiderio crescente di passarvi il dito, come tante volte faceva sulla carta lucida e-

«Adesso promettete» le incitò Henry.

Regina esitò e deglutì vistosamente. Distolse per un secondo soltanto gli occhi da Emma, poi tornò a guardare lo sceriffo. «Prometto di non cacciare la signorina Swan dalla città per il prossimo futuro e trovare soluzioni per lavorare insieme per il bene di Storybrooke» disse Regina, sputando ogni singola parola dalla bocca come se fosse intrisa di veleno.

Henry sorrise, raggiunte. Sua mamma non aveva mai spezzato una promessa del mignolino. Certo, aveva detto per il prossimo futuro e non _mai_ , ma Henry con quello poteva lavorare. Era sicuro che la Salvatrice, per allora, avrebbe conquistato anche sua mamma e Henry avrebbe di per certo iniziato il proprio apprendistato da supereroe. Gli serviva solo un po’ di tempo e lo aveva ottenuto.

«Ora tocca a te, Emma!» disse il ragazzino.

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. « _Emh…_ » si schiarì la voce. «Prometto di rimanere?»

Henry sospirò, sconsolato. «Sì, ma devi dirlo sul serio!»

«Prometto di rimanere!» fece Emma, quasi urlando. E guardava Regina negli occhi. «Per il prossimo futuro, almeno. E di… E di trovare una soluzione per lavorare con il sindaco Mills per il bene di Storybrooke».

Henry saltellò, poi batté le mani. Emma e Regina sciolsero le loro dita intrecciate, come se avessero appena ricevuto una scossa elettrica, e distolsero lo sguardo l’una dall’altra.

«E adesso possiamo mangiare la torta! Io voglio la fetta più grande, mamma!»

«Certo, Henry» annuì Regina, distrattamente.

E sembrava che la pelle della sua mano, dove era stata a contatto con quella della signorina Swan, avesse preso improvvisamente fuoco.

*

Henry non avrebbe mai voluto andare a dormire, quella sera. Non quando aveva così tante cose da imparare da una supereroina. Ma sua madre era stata inflessibile e Henry aveva imparato, pur con la sua giovane età, quando era il caso di smetterla di tirare la corda, prima che si spezzasse.

Emma avrebbe voluto congedarsi prima che il ragazzino salisse al piano superiore, così da togliere il disturbo, ma Henry le rubò le parole e, impedendo allo sceriffo di alzarsi dalla sedia, le gettò le braccia al collo e la strinse a sé. Poi, senza una parola, corse al piano superiore e Regina lo seguì, subito dopo aver fatto cenno allo sceriffo di attenderla. Emma non poté fare altro se non annuire, pur se a disagio.

Si guardò intorno, concedendosi solo in quel momento di esaminare la casa del sindaco Mills, il cui arredamento era così curato, fin nei minimi dettagli, da far sembrare che non ci vivesse nessuno, in quella casa. Prestando maggiore attenzione, tuttavia, Emma iniziò a vederne le imperfezioni e questo la confortò. Ad esempio, sullo stipite della porta Regina aveva segnato l’altezza di Henry ad intervalli regolari, con un segno nero che saliva anno dopo anno. Qua e là poi l’intonaco delle pareti era rovinato, come se un bambino avesse l’abitudine di sbattervi con un girello o un triciclo. E ancora, notò Emma, non c’erano soprammobili o oggetti potenzialmente pericolosi in luoghi facilmente raggiungibili dalle manine di Henry. E, lo sceriffo ne era sicura, quel ragazzino doveva sicuramente dare del filo da torcere a sua madre.

Era sveglio.

Forse troppo sveglio.

Tutta quella storia della promessa del mignolino…

Emma sentiva ancora una strana sensazione sulla pelle, dove aveva intrecciato il dito con Regina, come se qualcosa dentro di lei, a lungo sopito, si fosse infine risvegliato. Era un piacevole pizzicore che, dalla mano, si irradiava in tutto il corpo, facendola sentire curiosamente… viva.

Non era sgradevole, era solo… diverso.

Come se, una volta provata la magia del tocco di Regina Mills, il corpo di Emma non potesse più farne a meno.

E forse, pensò Emma, quel vino che aveva portato per il sindaco e che avevano stappato e condiviso a tavola era più forte di quanto avesse immaginato.

A disagio in una casa non propria, Emma si decise infine ad alzarsi e, almeno, sparecchiare la tavola. Con attenzione, impilò i piatti uno sopra l’altro e poi si diresse verso la direzione di quella che, era sicura, doveva essere la cucina. Individuò la lavastoviglie, già in parte carica con le stoviglie sporche di lasagne, e aggiunse anche il resto dei piatti, attenta a sistemare tutto secondo l’ordine di Regina. Fece la spola un paio di volte, tra la sala da pranzo e la cucina, fino a quando il tavolo non fu completamente pulito e, mentre chiudeva la lavastoviglie con un colpo di fianco, sentì i passi del sindaco Mills – indossava dei tacchi vertiginosi, ovviamente, nonostante fosse in casa propria, avvicinarsi a lei.

«Vedo che si è data da fare in mia assenza».

Emma le sorrise, imbarazzata. «Non mi sembrava gentile rimanere con le mani in mano».

Regina non rispose, si limitò ad avvicinarsi alla lavastoviglie. Emma fece un passo indietro, cozzò con la bassa schiena contro il ripiano della cucina. Il sindaco Mills aprì la lavastoviglie, controllò il modo in cui Emma vi avesse messo i piatti all’interno e, pur spostandone un paio, Emma pensò che dovesse esserne sodisfatta perché non fece commenti a riguardo.

«Mi scuso per Henry, prima» disse invece.

Emma la guardò confusa. Emma era sempre troppo confusa, intorno a Regina.

«Per… la promessa del mignolino» continuò il sindaco, evitando la sguardo della signorina Swan.

Emma avvampò. «Ma non c’è bisogno di scusarsi!» si affrettò poi a dire. «Henry è un bambino adorabile. Molto educato. Molto intelligente. Molto furbo. Troppo furbo».

Regina sorrise.

E Emma sorrise a sua volta, perché Regina aveva un bel sorriso.

«Sì, lo è. Sembra ci abbia incastrate a collaborare» disse Regina, con un sospiro.

Emma annuì, quasi sovrappensiero, poi, prese il coraggio a due mani. «Senta, sindaco Mills, lo so che avrebbe voluto un altro mio posto. E, sarò sincera, a Storybrooke non ci volevo proprio venire».

«E perché ha deciso di restare?» domandò il sindaco Mills, punta da una curiosità nei confronti della signorina Swan che non pensava di avere.

«Non lo so» rispose Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Perché… Non lo so, perché Storybrooke è tranquilla. Ho sempre pensato che la vita in una grande città fosse la scelta più giusta per me, sa? In una città sei solo un volto tra i tanti e credevo che, potendomi nascondere in bella vista, nessuno mi avrebbe disturbata. Ma non è così e, in questi pochi mesi a Storybrooke, ho capito che non è l’anonimato che cerco, ma la tranquillità. E Storybrooke è mortalmente tranquilla. Non so come sia possibile, ma non succede assolutamente nulla, in questa città».

«E gradirei che continuasse ad essere così, grazie tante» intervenne Regina, incrociando le braccia al petto in un gesto che ricordò a Emma il ragazzino.

«E crede che io sia una minaccia» non era una domanda, ma un’affermazione. Emma era sempre stata molto brava, a leggere tra le righe, e il sindaco Mills sembrava adorare quello spazio allusivo tra il detto e il non detto.

Regina si strinse nelle spalle. «Lei… Lei, signorina Swan, è una variabile che non avevo previsto» ammise infine.

Emma annuì. «E lei non sa bene dove mettermi. O in che modo possa interferire in questo suo piccolo, perfetto mondo».

Regina annuì, circospetta. «Non può biasimarsi, se voglio proteggere la città».

Emma socchiuse gli occhi. «La città. Certo».

«E con questo cosa vorrebbe insinuare, signorina Swan?».

«Nulla» si affrettò a dire Emma. «Voglio solo rassicurarla che non ha nulla da temere da me. Vogliamo la stessa cosa: una città tranquilla».

Il sindaco Mills studiò Emma per qualche secondo. «E abbiamo promesso a Henry di collaborare».

«O tutte le torte di mele del mondo spariranno» le ricordò Emma.

Regina sollevò appena verso l’alto gli angoli della bocca. «Cosa ne pensa di un bicchiere del miglior sidro di mele che abbia mai assaggiato, signorina Swan?»

*

Emma pensò che avrebbe chiesto qualcosa di più forte, se avesse saputo che sarebbe finita tanto vicina a Regina. Si erano spostate nello studio del sindaco, la stanza della casa più lontana dalla camera di Henry, così da essere sicure di non disturbarlo. Emma non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare la quantità di specchi appesi nei corridoi - e non solo perché riflettevano la figura di Regina, permettendo allo sceriffo di osservala da ogni angolo. Il fatto era che, là dove ci si sarebbe aspettati fotografie e sorrisi di un passato ormai trascorso, c’erano sempre e solo specchi, che riflettevano, instancabilmente, il presente.

Emma era sicura non fosse una coincidenza, ma non aveva detto nulla, avendo intuito che a Regina non sarebbe piaciuta l’idea che Mary Margaret avesse spiattellato il suo passato a quella che era, a tutti gli effetti, una sconosciuta.

E poi, Emma era finita seduta accanto a Regina Mills nel suo studio, ancora stretta in quel ridicolosamente attillato tubino borgogna, e ogni pensiero coerente aveva lasciato i neuroni di Emma. Che fosse attirata da Regina Mills, lo sceriffo si era ormai rassegnata ad accettarlo. Ma che quell’attrazione stesse lentamente sfuggendo al controllo di Emma, era una prospettiva che lo sceriffo preferiva ignorare, almeno in quel momento. Probabilmente, erano il vino e il sidro di mele che rendevano tutto più leggero e piacevole, ecco quanto. E Regina aveva quella luce negli occhi, mentre le parlava di Henry e…

«La sto annoiando, signorina Swan?»

«No!» urlò Emma, mettendosi a sedere dal proprio lato del divano tanto prontamente che, per poco, non sparse tutto il sidro di mele a terra.

Regina bevve un sorso dal proprio bicchiere. «Ad ogni modo, cosa mi dice del suo tatuaggio? Quel fiore che ha sul polso. L’ho notato prima, quando… abbiamo promesso».

«È contraria ai tatuaggi, sindaco Mills?»

«No. Ma lei è piena di pregiudizi nei miei confronti».

«Cosa vuole che le dica? Mi piace essere sorpresa da lei» rispose Emma.

Regina si limitò ad alzare le sopracciglia e bere, di nuovo.

Emma si schiarì la voce, posò il suo bicchiere sul basso tavolino davanti al divano, ancora mezzo pieno, decidendo che per quella sera aveva bevuto abbastanza.

«Una vecchia fiamma, comunque» ammise infine, passando un dito sopra il piccolo fiore che aveva tatuato sul polso. «Si chiamava Lily. E, sa come si dice, il primo amore non si scorda mai, no? E così, una sera, ubriaca di _per sempre_ e illusioni…»

«Ed è finita male, con questa Lily?»

Emma rise. «Molto. Mi aveva mentito su chi lei fosse, aveva detto di essere un’orfana, proprio come me. E invece aveva due adorabili genitori. Credevo di aver finalmente trovato qualcuno che mi capisse, ma era tutto solo… una menzogna. Tutto quanto. E da allora mal tollero le bugie, di ogni tipo».

«Non lo sapevo» disse il sindaco Mills.

«Di Lily? E come poteva saperlo?»

«No. Che è orfana».

« _Oh_ » fece Emma. «Aspetti, sapeva di Lily?»

Il sindaco Mills si strinse nelle spalle. «Non cosa fosse successo, solo dell’esistenza di una Lily nella sua vita. Glass ha fatto ricerche approfondite sui suoi social per… Sa, per quell’articolo».

Emma recuperò il proprio bicchiere e ne finì il contenuto in un colpo solo.

«Se la mettiamo su questo piano, sindaco Mills, temo di avere una confessione da farle».

«Ha spulciato i miei _social_ , signorina Swan? Perché sono una donna molto privata, dubito che-»

«Ho una sua fotografia» disse Emma, studiando l’espressione del sindaco.

«Come, prego? Mi sta dicendo che è una pervertita o-»

«No!» disse subito Emma, mettendo le mani avanti. «No! Assolutamente no! Non è nemmeno recente e non è nemmeno integra. È… _beh_ , l’ho trovata in un libro. Il mio primo giorno a Storybrooke, sono stata in biblioteca e… E non sapevo nemmeno fosse lei fino a quando non l’ho incontrata e-»

«Che libro?» indagò il sindaco, circospetta.

« _L’albero delle mele incantate_ » rispose Emma e guardò Regina incuriosita quando questa bisbigliò all’unisono con lei la fine del titolo del libro.

«Lo ha letto?»

«Molto tempo fa» ammise Regina, lo sguardo perso in un luogo in cui Emma sapeva non avrebbe mai potuto seguirla. «Deve essere la copia donata da mia madre alla biblioteca comunale».

Emma annuì.

Sua madre.

A questo proposito…

«Sindaco Mills, ecco» Emma si schiarì la voce. «Sa che la mia padrona di casa è Mary Margaret Blanchard, no?»

«Certo» fece Regina. «Non succede nulla in questa città senza che io lo sappia. Ma… Cosa c’entra?»

«Ecco, forse dovrebbe sapere che mi ha raccontato che eravate amiche e che poi… Sì, che poi la vostra amicizia è finita e-» 

Il sindaco Mills alzò la mano, fermando Emma dal parlare. La sua espressione era indecifrabile.

«Apprezzo la sua onestà, signorina Swan».

Emma deglutì. Quel tono non le sembrava un buon segno.

«Naturalmente, non spettava alla signorina Blanchard rivelare informazioni sul mio passato, ma immagino che lei volesse pareggiare i conti per quella storia dell’articolo-»

«No, sindaco Mills, le assicuro che-»

«Ad ogni modo» la interruppe Regina, tenendo lo sguardo puntato davanti a sé, come se volesse ignorare completamente l’esistenza di Emma. «Gradirei che quella foto mi venisse restituita».

«Ma certo-»

«La ringrazio» disse Regina, alzandosi in piedi e aprendo la porta dello studio, facendo cenno ad Emma di usciere. «Si è fatto tardi, signorina Swan».

Emma annuì, senza dire una parola. Si alzò dal divano e si diresse verso l’ingresso. Quando Regina le aprì la porta, si limitò a farle un cenno di saluto, che il sindaco ricambiò rigidamente, prima di uscire e percorrere il vialetto fino al Maggiolino, accompagnata dalla certezza che, qualsiasi progresso fossero riuscite a fare lei e Regina, era già andato in frantumi.

*

Emma rientrò in casa, trafelata, e si precipitò in camera da letto per prendere la foto della giovane Regina dal comodino. Le dispiaceva doverla restituire al sindaco, di cui aveva trovato un messaggio sul cellulare quella mattina appena sveglia. Era stato inviato alle sette e tre minuti di quella mattina e le annunciava che Regina Mills stessa si sarebbe presentata alla stazione di polizia quella sera per ritirare la propria foto. Naturalmente, Emma era giunta fino al _Granny_ , dove aveva iniziato a raccontare a Ruby della cena a casa del sindaco il giorno precedente, quando si era ricordata di aver dimenticato la fotografia nel suo appartamento. Così, dopo essersi fatta mettere la propria colazione in un sacchetto, Emma era tornata a casa e ora stava ritornando al proprio Maggiolino, la foto di Regina tra le mani, correndo. Venne intercettata da Mary Margaret, che in pochi secondi riuscì a farle una tale quantità di domande che Emma si sentì sotto interrogatorio, ma da cui riuscì a liberarsi dicendole che era di fretta, senza nemmeno fermarsi, e rassicurandola che avrebbero parla quella sera.

«Preparo l’arrosto!» fu l’ultima cosa che Emma udì, prima di chiudere la porta del Maggiolino che diede un cigolio fin troppo simile a un’esalazione in punto di morte. Lo sceriffo non vi badò. Conosceva la sua auto e sapeva bene che era tutta scena. Mise in moto e si diresse alla stazione di polizia, sperando e temendo al tempo stesso l’incontro con il sindaco Mills che l’attendeva entro qualche ora. 

*

«Henry mi ha detto che hai cenato con lo sceriffo, ieri sera» disse Zelena, sedendosi su uno sgabello intorno all’isola della cucina della sorella, che le porse una tazza di caffè. Il ragazzino aveva già fatto colazione ed era al piano superiore a vestirsi.

Regina annuì, distrattamente. In realtà, era proprio alla signorina Swan che stava pensando. Al fatto che sapesse di… Sì, insomma. Che sapesse di Danielle.

Era una donna riservata, Regina, e non le piaceva affatto che il suo passato venisse a galla in quel modo. Dannata Mary Margaret. Non era mai stata brava a tenere un segreto. E chissà a quanti altri lo aveva spifferato. Probabilmente l’intera città lo sapeva. E i cittadini di Storybrooke non facevano che ridere alle sue spalle, per quel cuore spezzato a causa di sua madre, per quell’amore giovanile, per quella… per quella debolezza, che stringeva ancora il petto di Regina in una morsa alla sola menzione di Danielle.

«E quindi?» incalzò Zelena, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, durante i quali aveva osservato Regina. Era chiaro che fosse persa in un mondo tutto suo. Sua sorella si strinse nelle spalle. «E quindi niente. La cena è stata un successo, visto che ora Henry non mi odia più. Al contrario».

«E come ti è sembrata lo sceriffo?»

«In che senso?»

«Che impressione hai avuto? Avrete pur parlato di qualcosa, no?»

«Ha parlato Henry, per lo più».

Zelena bevve un sorso di caffè. «Sei evasiva».

«Non sono evasiva».

«Lo sei» la contraddisse Zelena, prendendo un altro sorso di caffè e osservando la sorella da sopra il bordo della tazza. «Mi ero aspettata di sentirti pontificare per ore e ore su quanto questa Emma Swan fosse inadeguata a fare lo sceriffo, sulla necessità di liberarsi di lei il prima possibile e sulla sua cattiva influenza sulle giovani menti e _bla bla bla_ ».

«In non faccio _bla bla bla_ » disse Regina, con una smorfia.

«Spesso è tutto quello che sento quando parli» fece Zelena e Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Ma questa mattina non parli. Per nulla. Non dici nulla su Emma Swan perché…» continuò la maggiore delle Mills, lanciando uno sguardo significativo alla sorella, nella speranza che fornisse dà se una ragione.

«Perché non c’è nulla da dire» si limitò a rispondere Regina.

«Come no. Tu hai sempre qualcosa da dire. È impossibile che lo sceriffo Swan ti abbia lasciato senza parole, perché questo vorrebbe dire che-» e Zelena chiuse la bocca, di scatto. Osservò la sorella, cercando con lei un contatto visivo che Regina si preoccupò di evitare, fingendosi impegnata a risciacquare le tazze nel lavandino prima di metterle nella lavastoviglie.

«Questo vorrebbe dire, che in fondo, lo sceriffo Swan ti piace» fece Zelena, cautamente.

«No».

«Sì! E questa tua precipitosa negazione mi fa pensare che non ti piace solo come sceriffo. Ti piace… a livello personale».

«Zelena, sei completamente fuori strada».

«Ma davvero?»

«Sì».

«No».

«Non essere ridicola» la rimbeccò Regina. «La signorina Swan potrebbe anche essere una conversatrice decente e, forse, ma dico _forse_ , potrebbe persino funzionare come sceriffo di Storybrooke, ma nulla più».

«Cosa è successo ieri sera?»

«Niente! Abbiamo cenato con Henry, abbiamo condiviso un bicchiere di sidro e-»

«Oh, no! Vi siete baciate!»

«Zelena, no!» urlò Regina, pur arrossendo. La sorella la guardò per qualche istante e il sindaco le restituì un’espressione di sfida.

«D’accordo, niente bacio» fece infine Zelena. «Ma allora, cosa è successo?»

Regina scosse la testa. «Nulla. È solo che… Sai quella Blanchard, no?»

«Quella che disse alla mamma di Danielle».

Gli occhi di Regina si velarono di lacrime per un solo istante, che la donna si preoccupò subito di ricacciare in gola. «Lo ha detto anche alla signorina Swan».

«Cosa?! E perché?»

Regina si strinse nelle spalle. «Ad ogni modo, è chiaro che, per quanto la signorina Swan non sia poi così terribile come pensavo, il nostro rapporto deve rimanere su un livello puramente professionale».

«Perché è omofoba?»

«Cosa? No! Perché…»

«Quindi, fammi capire un secondo. La cena è stata un successo, giusto? Lo sceriffo è riuscito a far ragionare Henry che, ammettiamolo, in quanto testardaggine potrebbe essere solo figlio tuo. E anche il dopo cena, un dopo cena che non era assolutamente necessario, è andato splendidamente fino a quando lo sceriffo non ti ha confessato di sapere già qualcosa di te».

«Sì, e?»

«Regina, ti rendi conto che qui il problema non è lo sceriffo Swan?»

«Ma non c’è nessun problema. La signorina Swan farà il suo lavoro. E io il mio».

«Certo» fece Zelena, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, ben consapevole che far ragionare la sorella in questo caso sarebbe stata solo fatica sprecata. «Dirò solo un’ultima cosa».

«Se proprio devi».

«Tu e lo sceriffo potreste anche essere partite con il piede sbagliato, ma ha avuto il coraggio di essere onesta con te nonostante tu sia… _Beh_ , tu. Un po’ come quegli eroi che entrano volontariamente nella tana del drago nonostante tutti quelli che l’abbiano preceduti siano morti».

«Io sarei il drago?» domandò Regina, contrariata, mancando volontariamente il punto che Zelena voleva rimarcare. Invece di rispondere, sua sorella le lanciò uno sguardo allusivo, prese la propria tazza di te e lasciò la stanza, andando alla ricerca del nipote, sicura che Henry non vedeva l’ora di condividere con chiunque ogni singolo dettaglio della sua cena con la Salvatrice.

*

Regina avrebbe potuto andarsene dal suo ufficio, in quel momento esatto.

A dire il vero, avrebbe potuto andarsene un’ora prima.

Aveva finito il lavoro dell’intera giornata, aveva persino predisposto quello per il giorno seguente. Aveva fatto tutto, aveva fatto persino di più.

Eppure, Regina era ancora lì, nel suo ufficio.

Controllò l’ora. Se fosse uscita in quel momento e avesse preso l’auto per raggiungere la stazione di polizia, vi avrebbe trovato la signorina Swan, giusto in tempo.

I minuti passavano.

Tic tac.

La verità era che Regina non aveva alcuna intenzione di vedere la signorina Swan.

Sì, voleva che la sua fotografia – quel passato di cui credeva non fosse rimasta altra traccia se non il ricordo che portava nel cuore, le venisse restituita, ma non voleva vedere la signorina Swan.

Tic tac.

Era vero, quello che aveva detto a sua sorella. La signorina Swan era una conversatrice decente e la cena della sera precedente era stata, contro ogni aspettativa, era stata piacevole.

Troppo piacevole.

E non…

Il sindaco prese un respiro profondo. Non andava mai a finire bene quando Regina lasciava che gli altri si avvicinassero troppo.

Prese il telefono, cercò il numero della signorina Swan.

_Sfortunatamente, sono stata trattenuta in ufficio. Non mi aspetti, buona serata._

Premette invio, mise da parte il telefono e poi riprese il lavoro.

Avrebbe pensato domani alla signorina Swan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> Ehi! Grazie per aver letto fino a qui e buon venerdì (anche se è quasi finito ^^”)   
> Ho solo una notizia da dare, che spero non sia troppo brutta, e ciò che la prossima settimana purtroppo non riuscirò ad aggiornare, quindi il prossimo capitolo sarà il 23 ottobre ^^” Siamo comunque a metà (più o meno) della storia!   
> Grazie per aver letto e per la pazienza,   
> T. <3


	7. VII. Il potere dell'aiutante

_Una volta escogitò un’ottima soluzione –_

_a suo avviso._

\- Fiabe islandesi

Regina era stanca. Non solo quella era stata una lunga giornata, ma evitare lo sceriffo Swan per quasi un’intera settimana era stato più difficile del previsto. Ed era tutta colpa di sua sorella. E delle sciocchezze che uscivano dalla sua bocca la maggior parte delle volte in cui parlava.

A Regina non piaceva Emma Swan.

Aveva scoperto che lo sceriffo Swan era una persona tollerabile, a tratti persino divertente? Sì, certo. Ma questo non voleva in alcun modo dire che a lei piacesse Emma Swan. E poi, in tutta onestà, lei non aveva tempo per queste cose in ogni caso. Aveva un figlio e una città da amministrare e questi, il lavoro e Henry, erano più che sufficienti a riempirle la vita. Era… contenta, Regina. Aveva una vita piena. Aveva un suo equilibrio. Non cercava nulla, non desiderava nulla, aveva già tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno. Certo, da quando Graham se ne era andato la sua vita sessuale ne aveva risentito, ma non lo considerava un aspetto essenziale della sua vita. Al contrario, non perdeva una notte di sonno da mesi, il che giovava alla sua salute.

Eppure, quando si addormentava, la sera, erano gli occhi verdi di Emma Swan che vedeva nel buio della sua camera. E questo non andava bene. Prima di incontrare nuovamente lo sceriffo, doveva togliersi dalla mente quel ridicolo tarlo che Zelena vi aveva messo, per poter essere lucida e razionale sul prossimo passo da compiere. Il fatto era che non era più così sicura di voler cacciare Emma. Certo, aveva promesso a Henry che avrebbero trovato un modo per collaborare l’una con l’altra, ma non era solo questo…

All’improvviso, dopo quella cena, tutte le piccole cose che la infastidivano di Emma Swan – e non erano poche, Regina aveva una lunga lista – non erano più così fastidiose come credeva. Si era perfino abituata a vedere in giro per la città quell’assurdo Maggiolino giallo, una nota di colore e ruggine tra il cemento dei marciapiedi e l’asfalto delle strade.

E poi, in qualche modo, sentiva di poter credere allo sceriffo Swan quando le aveva detto di non volere altro che la tranquillità di Storybrooke. E quel loro breve scambio, in cucina, dopo la cena… Regina rabbrividì al pensiero. Non sapeva in che modo, ma quella donna era riuscita a leggerla senza problemi, facendola sentire vulnerabile, sì, ma non in pericolo. Era stato quello a spingere Regina a offrirle il sidro di mele.

Ma poi…

Regina si passò una mano tra i capelli, scosse la testa. Doveva smetterla di pensare a Emma Swan. La rendeva distratta, ecco quanto. Erano ormai dieci minuti che cercava il proprio cellulare per tutta la casa e non riusciva a trovarlo. Dopo aver guardato in ogni angolo del piano inferiore, salì le scale. Aveva messo Henry a dormire poco prima, perciò cercò di muoversi il più silenziosamente possibile. Non c’erano tracce del cellulare nella camera da letto padronale e nemmeno nel bagno. Tornando sul pianerottolo, facendo mente locale per provare a ricordare dove lo avesse visto l’ultima volta, Regina sentì il bisbigliare concitato di suo figlio da dietro la porta chiusa della sua stanza. Regina si accigliò. Sapeva che Henry non sempre si metteva a dormire quando gli rimboccava le coperte, perché spesso rimaneva sveglio a leggere, ma… Con chi stava parlando?

Incuriosita, una punta di preoccupazione, Regina si avvicinò alla stanza del figlio. Aprì piano la porta, sbirciò all’interno. Henry era seduto a gambe incrociate sopra le coperte del letto, sorrideva. All’orecchio, il cellulare di Regina.

In quel momento, il bambino si accorse di lei. «Oh-oh» disse, l’espressione colpevole.

«Cosa sta succedendo?» domandò Regina, il tono severo. Aprì del tutto la porta, le braccia incrociate al petto.

«Niente» tentò Henry.

Regina sentiva qualcuno parlare dall’altro capo del telefono, ma non riuscì a distinguerne le parole, né l’identità.

«Dammi» fece Regina, avvicinandosi al letto di Henry con il braccio teso perché il ragazzino potesse porgerle il telefono. Henry ubbidì immediatamente.

«Pronto? Con chi parlo?» domandò Regina, portandosi subito il telefono all’orecchio.

«Pronto? Sindaco Mills?».

«Sceriffo Swan?»

«Già» fece la donna, all’altro capo del telefono. «Suo figlio mi ha chiamata poco fa. Immagino le abbia rubato di nuovo il cellulare».

«E per questo rimarrà una settimana senza cioccolata» rispose Regina, guardando Henry dritto negli occhi. Il bambino fece per protestare, ma ci ripensò immediatamente e rimase in silenzio.

«È il tipo di punizione che preferisce, non è vero? Privare le persone di quanto di bello il mondo ha da offrire, rovinare loro il lieto fine?» domandò Emma la telefono, divertita.

Regina si sentì confusa, ma, suo malgrado, divertita. «Come?»

«È una settimana che mi sta evitando, sindaco Mills. Senta, se è per quella storia della-»

«Non la sto evitando».

«Come no» rispose lo sceriffo.

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo, si schiarì la voce. «Non so se l’ha notato, sceriffo Swan, ma ho una città da amministrare. Sono una donna impegnata».

«Certo, ma-»

«Piuttosto, mi dica. Di cosa stava parlando con mio figlio?»

«Oh» fece Emma, «mi ha invitata a cena da voi. Domani sera».

«Oh».

«Dal suo tono, deduco che lei non ne sapesse nulla. Lo sospettavo» rispose Emma, divertita.

«No, infatti» rispose Regina, osservando Henry, incredula. Il ragazzino evitò lo sguardo di sua madre, mettendosi a guardare con estremo interesse i cigni di luce che la lampada notturna sul suo comodino proiettava sulle pareti buie e sul soffitto.

«Peccato, le sue lasagne erano davvero ottime» disse infine Emma Swan.

«D’altronde, annullare un invito è molto scortese».

Per qualche istante, ci fu silenzio sulla linea. Henry, cercando di non farsi notare dalla madre, le rivolgeva occhiate speranzose ogni pochi secondi. 

«Sta confermando l’invito, sindaco Mills?»

«Se non ha altri impegni, sceriffo Swan…»

«No!»

«No?»

«Nessun impegno! Sarò da voi domani sera! Solo…»

«Sì?» fece Regina, guardinga.

«Ecco, sì» Emma si schiarì la voce. «Cosa vuole che porti? Sa, non ho ben capito se preferisce il cioccolato o i fiori o il vino o-»

«Sceriffo Swan, non si disturbi, la prego. La… La fotografia, se non le dispiace. Quella la rivorrei, ma null’altro» fece Regina.

«Ottimo!» esclamò Emma e Regina ne intuì il sorriso dall’altro capo del telefono. Sapendo di non poter essere vista, si concesse di sorridere a sua volta.

«Bene, le scrivo l’ora per messaggio. A domani, sceriffo Swan».

*

«A domani, sindaco Mills» rispose Emma.

E l’aveva sentito, nel tono della donna, che stava sorridendo.

*

Regina smise di sorridere.

Chiusa la telefonata con la signorina Swan, incrociò le braccia intorno al petto, gli occhi fissi su Henry.

«Gradirei una spiegazione, se non è chiedere troppo».

Henry arricciò il naso. «Ho molto sonno, mamma…»

«Prima mi dici perché hai rubato il mio telefono per invitare lo sceriffo Swan a cena, prima potrai dormire, tesoro».

Henry sospirò. «Zia Zelena ha detto che ti sei divertita l’altra volta» iniziò. «E anche io. E allora volevo farlo di nuovo!»

Regina sospirò.

Dannata Zelena.

«Domani ne parliamo meglio, d’accordo? Ora dormi» fece Regina.

Henry annuì. «Bacio?» domandò poi.

E il cuore del sindaco si sciolse, mentre posava un dolce bacio tra i capelli del suo bambino, augurandogli una buonanotte.

*

«Le avevo detto che non c’era bisogno di portare nulla, sceriffo Swan» fu la prima cosa che Regina disse, non appena aprì la porta a Emma.

«Lo so» rispose lo sceriffo, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Volevo» aggiunse poi, porgendo a Regina le tavolette di cioccolato fondente che le aveva portato. Durante la breve telefonata del giorno prima, Henry le aveva detto che sua mamma aveva preso l’abitudine di mangiare un quadretto di cioccolato fondente ogni mattina. E Emma aveva pensato che fosse carino. In senso generale, ovviamente: mangiare un pezzetto di cioccolato la mattina era un modo carino per iniziare la giornata. Ancora più carino che il sindaco Mills iniziasse la giornata con il cioccolato che le aveva regalato lo sceriffo Swan. Ma a questo Emma non voleva pensare. Perché non c’era nulla da pensare. Regina voleva solo essere gentile e avevano promesso a Henry di collaborare e, a fine giornata, il sindaco Mills era pur sempre il suo capo e-

«Sceriffo Swan, vuole entrare o preferisce rimanere imbambolata sulla soglia?»

«Oh. No. Certo. Scusi. Stavo solo pensando-»

«Attività a cui è poco abituata, suppongo».

«Molto divertente» fece Emma, pur accennando un sorriso. «Dove è il ragazzino?»

«In camera sua, ora scende. Gli ho detto di sistemare tutti i suoi giochi, se voleva cenare con lei» rispose il sindaco, chiudendo la porta alle spalle dello sceriffo.

*

Emma era sicura di non aver mai visto un bambino felice quanto Henry durante quella cena. Aveva parlato ininterrottamente, incurante dei rimproveri di Regina perché non parlasse con la bocca piena di cibo. Emma lo aveva ascoltato più che volentieri, condividendo nascosti sorrisi con Regina quando la pronuncia di Henry non era perfetta, come non lo è mai quella dei bambini, suscitando tenerezza in entrambe. Poi, il ragazzino era stato costretto ad andare a dormire e, mentre accompagnava Henry al piano superiore, Regina aveva invitato Emma ad accomodarsi nel suo ufficio. Lo sceriffo aveva preso posto sul medesimo divano della settimana precedente e aveva sfilato la fotografia della giovane Regina dalla tasca interna della giacca rossa, posandola sul basso tavolino davanti a sé. Le dispiaceva un po’ separarsi da quella fotografia. L’aveva tenuta sul suo comodino per tanto tempo, appoggiata sopra il libro di fiabe che ancora non aveva restituito in biblioteca nonostante la scadenza fosse passata da un pezzo. Belle la aveva detto che non c’erano problemi, che Emma avrebbe potuto tenere il libro fino a quando qualcun altro non lo avesse chiesto in prestito. E entrambe sapevano che le probabilità che questo accadesse erano infinitesimali. Nulle, praticamente.

Guardando il volto della giovane Regina, Emma si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso. Forse avrebbe potuto mentire. Dire al sindaco di averla dimenticata, così, solo per avere un presto per invitare Regina Mills a cena. Emma scosse la testa. Non doveva immischiarsi in quelle acque, nossignore, per quanto invitanti e rigeneranti potessero essere. Si sentiva attirata verso Regina e più questo imperativo si rafforzava in lei, più cresceva la convinzione che vi fosse un’unica fine possibile per quella sua cotta per il sindaco di Storybrooke. E non era certo un lieto fine, al contrario.

Emma sospirò.

Sarebbe passata. Quella sua piccola, eppure così intensa infatuazione per il sindaco Mills sarebbe passata.

*

Regina entrò nello studio reggendo un piccolo vassoio su cui aveva sistemato due bicchieri di sidro di mele.

«Spero non si offenda se mi sono presa la libertà di-»

«Assolutamente no» la interruppe Emma, suscitando fastidio nel sindaco. Una punta soltanto che subito scomparve, lo sceriffo la vide negli occhi della donna. E, in tutta onestà, Emma ne fu divertita. Ma giusto un po’.

Il sindaco Mills sorrise – ed era uno dei suoi sorrisi finti, ora Emma li riconosceva con facilità, al punto che bastò una sola occhiata alla foto che lo sceriffo aveva posato sul tavolino per cancellarlo, lasciando posto a un’espressione indecifrabile. Regina posò i bicchieri di sidro sul basso tavolino, prima di prendere posto accanto a Emma, a debita distanza, sul divanetto. Presa il frammento di foto senza una parola. Dopo lunghi secondi appesantiti dall’inesorabile _tic tac_ dell’orologio sopra il camino, durante i quali Emma combatté l’istinto di consolare Regina – non sapendo nemmeno per cosa avrebbe dovuto consolarla, esattamente – il sindaco prese un sospiro profondo e posò di nuovo la fotografia sul tavolino, il lato stampato rivolto verso il basso, nascosto.

«Grazie» disse poi Regina, prendendo il bicchiere di sidro e lanciando uno sguardo di fuggita a Emma. «Per averla restituita».

Emma le sorrise. «Nessun problema. È una bella foto. Anche se ne rimane solo una metà. L’altra è andata persa?»

«Sì. Credo di sì» ripose Regina, prima di bere un lungo sorso di sidro. «Ma immagino che Mary Margaret le abbia già raccontato tutto a riguardo».

«Non della foto, no».

Regina si strinse nelle spalle. «Non c’è molto da raccontare, in ogni caso. Mia madre… Mia madre era una donna dura. Non credeva nell’arte. E la fotografia, per lei, era un passatempo futile. Per me voleva un altro tipo di carriera e così…»

«Temo di non avere una buona opinione di sua madre, sindaco Mills» fece Emma.

Regina stirò appena le labbra. «Finalmente qualcosa su cui siamo d’accordo, sceriffo Swan» concesse poi, alzando il bicchiere di sidro nella sua direzione, perché potessero brindare. Emma le sorrise, prima di far tintinnare il fondo del proprio bicchiere con l’orlo di quello di Regina.

«Forse dovremmo darci del tu» suggerì Emma, il sidro che le bruciava la gola e, probabilmente, anche il buon senso. Non c’era alcuna possibilità al mondo perché Regina accettasse di-

«Perché no? Basta che ricordi che sono ancora decisa a cacciarti dalla mia città».

Emma, sorpresa, sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, confusa, prima di scuotere la testa. «Non accadrà mai» fece poi, in tono di sfida. «Mi piace Storybrooke».

«Ma non è detto che tu piaccia a Storybrooke»

«Stai scherzando? Storybrooke mi adora. Ormai hanno dimenticato quell’orribile prima pagina del _Mirror_ e hanno ripreso a sorridermi in modo inquietante per le strade. Una parte di me crede ancora che mi vogliate sacrificare su un altare in mezzo alla foresta, a dire il vero».

«Chiaramente è quello che vogliamo fare. E, in quanto sindaco, sarò io stessa a strapparti il cuore dal petto per costudirlo insieme a tutti gli altri, nel mio mausoleo segreto».

Emma fissò il sindaco con gli occhi spalancati. Deglutì vistosamente e appoggiò il proprio bicchiere sul tavolino. Era spaventata? No, era terrorizzata.

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Sto scherzando».

«Era un’immagine molto vivida».

«Ho un’immaginazione molto vivida» si giustificò il sindaco, stringendosi nelle spalle. Emma strinse gli occhi a due fessure, come studiando Regina. «Per qualche ragione, non stento a crederlo».

«Ma il mausoleo non è un’invenzione».

«Come?»

«La mia famiglia ha davvero un mausoleo».

Emma rabbrividì. «Lo sapevo che doveva esserci un fondo di verità».

Regina scosse la testa. «Sei davvero così impressionabile?»

«No» fece Emma, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Stai mentendo».

«Anche tu hai mentito, ma io mica te l’ho fatto notare» rispose Emma, piccata.

«Cosa? Assolutamente no».

«Vedi? Di nuovo! Hai mentito sul mentire! Hai detto una _metamenzogna_!»

«E sentiamo, su cosa avrei mentito?» domandò Regina, il tono quasi impercettibilmente più acuto.

«Sul volermi cacciare dalla città» rispose Emma, gli occhi fissi in quelli del sindaco.

Regina sostenne lo sguardo dello sceriffo.

Non le piaceva.

Quell’intera situazione non le piaceva.

Non si trattava solo del fatto che Emma Swan si fosse accorta, senza particolari difficoltà, che aveva mentito. No. Il problema reale era che Regina aveva notato la sua stessa bugia solo quando Emma vi aveva accennato. Ed era vero, in fondo, che in quel momento non voleva cacciare Emma da Storybrooke.

E forse era il sidro di mele ad offuscarle il giudizio.

O forse era il modo in cui Emma la guardava.

E il riguardo che aveva per Henry.

E la vicinanza dello sceriffo, su quel divano che all’improvviso era troppo piccolo, a parere di Regina.

No, quella situazione non le piaceva.

Non le piaceva proprio perché la trovava così… piacevole.

«Emma-» iniziò a Regina, ma non poté finire la frase. Fu il caso, a toglierle le parole dalle labbra. E, anni dopo, Regina non avrebbe saputo nemmeno dire che parole stesse per pronunciare. Forse, avrebbe chiesto a Emma di andarsene, congedandola, ringraziandola per la fotografia. O, forse, le avrebbe chiesto se volesse dell’altro sidro, se volessi avvicinarsi, se… se…

Ma Regina non poté concludere la frase, perché Henry si precipitò nel suo ufficio, correndo, il viso rosso per il pianto e la corsa che aveva fatto dal piano superiore.

«Mamma!» urlò il bambino, gettandosi tra le braccia di Regina. Il sindaco lo strinse a sé con un braccio, gli posò istintivamente un bacio tra i capelli. Lanciò un breve sorriso di ringraziamento ad Emma quando sentì lo sceriffo sfilarle il bicchiere di sidro che ancora aveva tra le mani, così che potesse sistemarsi Henry in grembo e circondarlo con una presa sicura.

«Cosa è successo, tesoro?» bisbigliò Regina, una mano che disegnava confortanti cerchi sulla piccola schiena del bambino.

«Ho fatto un brutto sogno» mugugnò Henry, il viso nascosto nell’incavano del collo del sindaco.

Regina lo strinse più forte, notando solo con la coda dell’occhio come lo sceriffo stesse armeggiando con qualcosa nella tasca dei pantaloni. Invece di chiedere spiegazioni a Emma, prese a bisbigliare rassicurazioni nell’orecchio di Henry, ricordandogli che non gli sarebbe mai successo nulla, perché la sua mamma sarebbe sempre stata lì a proteggerlo se avesse avuto bisogno di lei, che i sogni brutti sono solo sogni brutti e lui era forte abbastanza per combatterli, che-

«Ehi, ragazzino» fece Emma, attirando l’attenzione di Henry. Il bambino, il viso rosso e rigato di lacrime, si voltò nella sua direzione, pur non lasciando la presa intorno al collo della madre. «Anche io facevo molti sogni brutti, quando avevo la tua età».

«Davvero?» domandò Henry, stupito.

Emma annuì. «Davvero. Ma poi ho scoperto un segreto. Un segreto molto importante».

Henry si sporse con il busto verso Emma e lo sceriffo scivolò sul divano per avvicinarsi a lui e a Regina. «Lo vuoi sapere?» domandò poi Emma, in un bisbigliò.

Henry annuì, gli occhi spalancati per l’attesa e lo stupore.

«Ecco» fece lo sceriffo, mostrando la mano che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto dietro la schiena e mostrando poi un piccolo acchiappasogni. Regina lo osservò. Aveva l’aria di avere molti anni, con alcune delle piume rovinate e le perline scheggiate o del tutto mancanti. Emma doveva averlo da molti anni.

«Cosa è?» fece Henry, tirando su con il naso.

«È un acchiappasogni» rispose Emma, mettendo l’oggetto tra le manine del bambino. «È un oggetto magico. Però non lo devi dire a nessuno, che è magico» aggiunse poi. Henry annuì immediatamente, con risolutezza. Emma e Regina si scambiarono un’occhiata complice.

«E che magie fa?»

«Acchiappa i sogni. Tutti i sogni che fai. Quelli belli e quelli brutti. Quelli belli, rimangono qui, vedi?» fece Emma, indicando le perline all’interno del cerchio. «Così li porti con te per sempre. E quelli brutti invece vanno qui, sulle piume. Così volano via, lontano lontano».

«Oh» fece Henry, stupito e ammirato.

«Devi tenerlo vicino a te, quando dormi. Così, anche se fai un brutto sogno, sai che l’acchiappasogni l’ha preso e l’ha lasciato andare, mentre quelli belli rimarranno per sempre qui».

«Ma tu?» domandò poi Henry.

«Io?»

«Se tu fai un brutto sogno e non ha l’acchiappasogni?»

Emma gli scompigliò i capelli. « _Nah_ , ragazzino, non ti preoccupare. In questo caso, troverò un altro acchiappasogni, promesso».

Henry le sorrise, prima di slanciarsi oltre Regina per potersi stringere al collo di Emma e lasciarle un umido bacio sulla guancia. La gola di Emma si riempì di lacrime. E non alzò lo sguardo su Regina, pur sentendone lo sguardo addosso, perché sapeva che, altrimenti, avrebbe pianto davvero. Per sé stessa, principalmente. Per quello che non aveva avuto, crescendo.

«Torni a dormire, Henry? Ti va, tesoro?» intervenne Regina.

Henry annuì, l’acchiappasogni stretto al petto, tornò ad accoccolarsi tra le braccia della madre.

«Buonanotte, Emma» disse.

«Buonanotte, ragazzino» rispose questa, alzandosi in piedi nello stesso istante in cui lo fece Regina. «Vado anche io» le disse.

Regina esitò.

Avrebbe potuto chiederle di restare.

Avrebbero potuto parlare ancora un po’.

E riprendere da dove erano state interrotte.

Avrebbero potuto chiedersi, insieme, cosa significasse esattamente.

Se fosse stata l’atmosfera, l’occasione, il sidro. O altro.

Ma Regina annuì. «Grazie» bisbigliò solo, accennando all’acchiappasogni tra le dita di Henry.

«Di nulla» rispose Emma. «Buonanotte» aggiunse poi, precedendo il sindaco fuori dalla stanza, correndo quasi verso l’ingresso.

«Buonanotte» rispose Regina.

E chissà…

Chissà.


	8. VIII. Il probabile pretesto

Poi tornò in casa, s’infilò nel letto e si addormentò tranquillo.

Aveva già pensato a un piano.

_\- Charles Perrault, Pollicino_

Quella notte, Henry non ebbe altri incubi. Né la notte seguente. O quella dopo ancora. Dormiva stringendo l’acchiappasogni di Emma e sembrava essersi beatamente dimenticato dell’incubo di pochi giorni prima. Regina, al contrario, non l’aveva dimenticato. E quell’acchiappasogni stretto tra le dita di Henry, ogni sera, le ricordava lo sceriffo e quel momento che avevano condiviso dopo cena, il sapore di sidro di mele tra le labbra e, certo, anche la bocca di Emma Swan avrebbe avuto lo stesso sapore, se solo… se solo…

Regina, seduta alla scrivania del suo ufficio al municipio, prese un respiro profondo. Non aveva più visto Emma da quella sera. Né l’aveva chiamata o scritto un messaggio, per quanto il pensiero l’avesse solleticata più di una volta. E cosa avrebbe potuto dirle?

Regina provò a concentrarsi sui documenti che aveva davanti. Di nuovo, la sua mente tornò allo sceriffo. E ai documenti della stazione che doveva ancora consegnarle, nonostante l’avesse sollecitata per e-mail.

«Sono uguali a quelli dello scorso mese! Non si può cambiare la data e basta?» era stata la risposta di Emma. E Regina non se ne era sentita irritata tanto quanto avrebbe dovuto o voluto. Però…

Insomma, sì, quei documenti dovevano essere consegnati. Perciò Regina alzò la cornetta del telefono, premette il tasto per la composizione veloce del numero della stazione dello sceriffo e attese qualche secondo, ascoltando il telefono suonare all’altro capo della linea e ignorando la voce nella sua testa – quella voce che aveva lo sgradevole tono di sua madre – chiederle perché chiamasse lei in prima persona, quando in qualsiasi altro caso avrebbe demandato il compito alla sua segretaria.

*

Emma lanciò la freccetta nello stesso istante in cui il telefono sulla sua scrivania squillò e il rumore improvviso la fece sobbalzare. Mancò il bersaglio e la freccetta rimbalzò sul muro, cadendo poi a terra.

«Mezzasega» commentò Leroy, seduto su una sedia girevole dietro di lei, in attesa del proprio turno. 

Emma gli lanciò un’occhiata in tralice. «Vuoi trascorrere qualche altra ora in cella?»

L’uomo si strinse nelle spalle, Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. Aveva perso il conto delle volte in cui aveva arrestato Leroy da quando era arrivata a Storybrooke. Il fatto era che Leroy era un uomo triste e, pur di non sentire la tristezza, Leroy beveva, in modo che tutto quanto, dentro di lui, diventasse rabbia. E ogni volta che entrava al _Rabbit Hole_ , Leroy sapeva bene come sarebbe finita. Sapeva che ogni bicchiere lo portava sempre più vicino a quella perdita di razionalità e coscienza di sé e del mondo che tanto anelava, perché così, almeno per un po’, avrebbe dimenticato di essere una persona tanto triste.

E, ogni volta, Emma era costretta ad uscire dal letto a tarda notte, raggiunge il _Rabbit Hole_ , sedare la rissa in cui Leroy si era cacciato e chiuderlo in cella per la notte. Quando lo rilasciava – e lo sceriffo non poteva fare altro, perché nessuno aveva mai denunciato Leroy, forse credendo che la sua vita fosse una punizione sufficiente – Emma provava sempre a convincerlo a fare qualche passo nella direzione giusta. Leroy si dichiarava d’accordo, ma poi non faceva nulla. Con il tempo, avevano anche scambiato qualche chiacchiera. E avevano iniziato a giocare a freccette. A volte, Leroy le raccontava di Astrid. Mary Margaret le aveva detto che Astrid era morta molti anni prima, il giorno del suo matrimonio con Leroy, un incidente stradale. Era in ritardo per la cerimonia, aveva chiesto all’autista di affrettarsi, sapeva che Leroy detestava i ritardi. L’uomo si era convinto di esserne stato la causa. Questo, però, Leroy non l’aveva mai detto a Emma. Le raccontava solo cose belle, di Astrid. Dei picnic all’ombra dell’oleandro dove si erano scambiati il primo bacio e delle passeggiate al chiaro di luna. E di quanto bella fosse l’anima di Astrid e il suo viso.

«Questo lo rifaccio» disse infine Emma, indicando la freccetta a terra con il mento, prima di raggiungere il telefono che stava ancora suonando. Riconobbe il numero dell’ufficio del sindaco. Alzò gli occhi al cielo. Sapeva perché la segretaria di Regina stesse chiamando. I documenti dell’ultimo mese. Evidentemente cambiare la data a quelli del mese precedente non era una soluzione accettabile. Con un sospiro, Emma sollevò la cornetta.

«Stazione di polizia di Storybrooke, parla lo sceriffo Swan. In cosa posso esserle utile?»

«Non fingere di non aver riconosciuto il numero, Emma».

Per poco, la cornetta non cadde dalle mani dello sceriffo.

*

«Regina?!» fu la risposta di Emma dopo qualche istante di troppo, che fece credere al sindaco di aver perso la linea.

«Emma».

«Perché mi stai chiamando?» 

Regina si schiarì la voce. Già, perché la stava chiamando? Per i documenti, no?

«Sei in ritardo con le scadenze».

«Oggi pomeriggio mando tutto. Domani mattina al massimo» rispose Emma, ricordandosi all’improvviso di dover finire la partita di freccette con Leroy.

«Potresti venire nel mio ufficio tra un’ora?»

«Perché?»

«Porta i documenti. Compilati, Emma».

«Ma-»

«A tra poco» disse Regina, chiudendo la telefonata di scatto.

Si accasciò sulla sedia.

I documenti, le servivano i documenti, ecco tutto.

Certo quella convocazione improvvisa non aveva nulla a che fare con la voglia di vedere Emma Swan che la voce dello sceriffo aveva acceso in lei.

*

«Regina?!» fece Leroy, l’espressione incerta tra terrore e disgusto. «Regina nel senso di Regina Mills?!»

«Sì, perché?»

«Non credevo fossi il suo tipo» fece Leroy, studiandola con occhio critico.

Emma aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse. Avvampò.

«Punto primo» disse infine, mettendo le mani sui fianchi. «Tra me e il sindaco Mills non c’è assolutamente nulla di quello che stai implicando, Leroy. Secondo, non si ascoltano le conversazioni telefoniche altrui e terzo, ma di certo non meno importante, in che senso non sarei il suo tipo?!»

Leroy si strinse nelle spalle. «Sei disordinata. Disorganizzata. Il pomodoro sulla pizza è la cosa più vicina a una verdura che ti ho vista mangiare. Non pensi prima di parlare. O agire. Ridi troppo sguaiatamente. Manchi di finezza o eleganza. Ridi per le freddure. E hai una pessima mira».

Emma incrociò le braccia al petto. «Non ho una pessima mira!»

«Di tutto quello che ho detto, è questo che ti preoccupa?»

« _Beh_ , le altre cose mica sono difetti» fece Emma, con una smorfia.

Leroy la fissò per qualche secondo. «Non ho mai avuto compassione per il sindaco Mills, Emma, mai. Non fino a questo momento, quando ho capito cosa significa avere a che fare con te».

Emma gli punse il braccio con la punta di una freccetta.

*

Emma si presentò in perfetto orario davanti alla porta dell’ufficio di Regina. Bussò.

«Avanti» rispose il sindaco. «Emma» aggiunse poi, nel riconoscerla.

«Regina» salutò questa, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

«Hai portato i documenti?»

«Sì» confermò Emma, sventolando una cartellina prima di posarla sulla scrivania di Regina. «E anche questo» aggiunse poi, togliendo un cioccolatino dalla tasca di quell’orribile giacca rossa.

«Cosa è?» domandò Regina, confusa.

«Un cioccolatino» rispose Emma, appoggiandolo sopra la cartellina dei documenti. «Per te. Cioccolato fondente. Come tu faccia a mangiarlo, poi, non lo so. La vita è già amara di per sé».

«Mi stai corrompendo?»

«Cosa? No!»

«Sei sicura?»

«Perché dovrei corromperti?»

«Per non farti licenziare» rispose Regina, gli occhi fissi sullo sceriffo.

Emma sbuffò, prima di sedersi sulla sedia accanto alla scrivania. «Non mi vuoi licenziare».

«Non ancora».

« _Blah blah blah_ » fece Emma.

«Sul serio?»

Lo sceriffo le sorrise, si strinse nelle spalle. Suo malgrado, anche Regina sorrise. Il sole che entrava nella stanza alle spalle di Regina illuminava il viso di Emma, mettendo in risalto il verde dei suoi occhi.

«Piuttosto, come sta Henry? Ha fatto altri incubi?» si informò Emma.

«No, per fortuna» rispose Regina.

Henry. I documenti.

Quelli erano argomenti sicuri.

Niente occhi verdi illuminati dal sole.

Niente cioccolatino fondente.

Niente labbra che aveva quasi-

Regina riprese a parlare prima che potesse farlo Emma. «Grazie per l’acchiappasogni, non dovevi».

«Ah, un piacere. Lo aveva rubato Neal per me, quando eravamo bambini».

«Come, prego?»

«Sì, sai. Eravamo in un orfanotrofio mica male, ci portavano persino al mare, di tanto in tanto. Solo, eravamo tanti e loro erano pochi. Non c’era nessuno a coccolarti, se facevi un incubo. Così, un giorno, mentre ci portavano fuori, Neal ha rubato quell’acchiappasogni da una bancarella. Sono quasi sicura che la signora lo abbia notato, ma non disse nulla, così…»

«Deve valere molto, per te. Affettivamente…»

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Neal ha rubato molte cose per me, nel corso degli anni».

Regina la fissò per qualche secondo, Emma sorrise imbarazzata. «Non lo racconterò al ragazzino, promesso».

«Grazie, non ha bisogno di un’ulteriore pessima influenza nella vita, oltre a sua zia».

«Io non sono una pessima influenza!»

«No, infatti. Non quanto credevo» ammise Regina, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Emma, che alzò un sopracciglio.

«C’era fosse un complimento, lì nascosto da qualche parte?»

«Assolutamente no».

«Raccontanti tutte le menzogne che vuoi, Regina. Io so sempre quando menti».

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Ad ogni modo, forse dovrei ripagarti in qualche modo per l’acchiappasogni».

«Ma no, figurati».

«Insisto».

«Lasagne?» domandò Emma, d’istinto.

«Come?» fece Regina, confusa.

Emma esitò. Ma ormai aveva parlato. Senza riflettere. Dannazione a Leroy!

«No, niente, nel senso, dicevo che… Sì, nel senso. Se vuoi ringraziarmi per l’acchiappasogni, un piatto delle tue lasagne sarebbe più che gradito» spiegò infine Emma, trovando all’improvviso molto interessante il soffitto dell’ufficio di Regina. Bianco. Immacolato.

«Oh».

«Ma non-»

«Venerdì sera? Solita ora? Henry ne sarebbe entusiasta. Anche io. Ma soprattutto Henry».

Emma spostò di nuovo lo sguardo su Regina. «Certo. Solita ora» confermò subito, un sorriso che le illuminava il volto più di quanto potesse fare il sole.

«Bene».

«Bene».

Quando Emma uscì dall’ufficio del sindaco, Regina mangiò il cioccolatino che le aveva portato. E pensò che erano anni che non ne mangiava di tanto buoni.

*

«Uh, grandi piani questa sera, _mmh_?»

«Cosa?» domandò Emma, confusa.

«Leroy mi ha detto che vi date del tu, tu e il sindaco Mills» continuò Ruby, appoggiandosi al bancone del _Granny’s_ dopo aver servito la colazione a Emma.

«Leroy non dovrebbe spettegolare con te su di me».

«Leroy non lo farebbe, se tu mi dicessi cosa sta succedendo tra te e il sindaco Mills».

«Non sta succedendo niente, tra me e Reg- il sindaco Mills. E poi come fai a sapere che vado a cena da lei, questa sera?»

«Sei particolarmente di buon umore, questa mattina».

«E allora?»

Ruby scosse la testa. «E allora? Dai, cosa sta succedendo tra te e il sindaco Mills?»

«Niente. Andiamo d’accordo. Sai, il ragazzino ci tiene. E questa città ha bisogno di un sindaco e uno sceriffo che siano collaborativi, non che si facciano guerra».

Ruby sospirò. «Sai quale è la cosa più triste di tutto questo, Emma? Che ci credi davvero, che non sta succedendo nulla, tra te e lei».

«Perché è così, non-»

«Sì, certo, d’accordo, come vuoi» si congedò Ruby, dandole una pacca sulla guancia prima di allontanarsi per andare a prendere le ordinazioni dei clienti che erano appena arrivati.

Emma scosse la testa.

Ruby poteva pensare quello che voleva.

Quel giorno nulla, ma proprio nulla avrebbe potuto rovinarle il buon umore.

Perché quella sera sarebbe andata a cena da Regina.

*

Non accade più.

Dopo quella sera in cui Emma e Regina avevano quasi condiviso un bacio sedute sul divano del sindaco, non vi furono più occasioni per baci mancati.

Di cene al numero 108 di Mifflin Street, invece, ve ne furono molte altre, con cadenza settimanale, giustificate dai pretesti più svariati – _È per Henry, non fa che chiedere di te, Emma. È che non ho mai assaggiato lasagne più buone delle tue, Regina. Davvero, Emma, Henry non fa che chiedere di te. E poi Mary Margaret e David saranno stufi di avermi sempre tra i piedi. Così controlliamo meglio il resoconto del mese. Mi manca Henry, magari potrei venire a cena domani sera._

Perciò, ogni settimana Emma si presentava a casa del sindaco Mills con una tavoletta di cioccolato fondente tra le mani e un incontenibile sorriso sulle labbra. Cenavano con le lasagne di Regina, Henry raccontava per filo e per segno la propria giornata allo sceriffo, mangiavano il dolce e poi, dopo aver giocato con Henry nel salotto o aver guardato un breve cartone animato, il sindaco costringeva il figlio ad andare a dormire. Il ragazzino aveva preso l’abitudine di dare un bacio per la buonanotte anche a Emma, il che non mancava mai di stringerle il cuore e farle guadagnare un sorriso – uno di quelli veri, uno di quelli rari, da Regina. Mentre il sindaco e il ragazzino erano al piano superiore, Emma sparecchiava e caricava la lavastoviglie. Regina controllava sempre l’operato dello sceriffo e trovava ancora qualcosa da sistemare nel modo in cui Emma aveva arrangiato le stoviglie, ma lo sceriffo aveva notato che si trattava di cambiamenti sempre più minuti – che solo per Regina avrebbero fatto la differenza. Poi, insieme, sorseggiavano un bicchiere di sidro di mele ciascuna, nell’ufficio privato di Regina, discorrendo del più e del meno. A volte di Henry, a volte del lavoro oppure del film che entrambe avevano visto la sera prima in televisione, delle letture che stavano facendo – e Emma ancora non aveva finito quel libro di fiabe, che sembrava avere sempre più pagine di quante non riuscisse a leggerne.

Ma mai, in ogni caso, si sedevano l’una accanto all’altra. Se l’una sceglieva il divano, l’altra si accomodava su una poltrona, mantenendo di mutuo accordo una distanza che sembrava loro necessaria, anche se per motivi che ciascuna fingeva di non comprendere, rilegandoli in un ammasso nebuloso di batticuore ed esitazioni in cui avevano avvolto quel loro primo bacio mancato.

*

Zelena si sedette sul divano del salotto di sua sorella, sorseggiando una tazza di tè. Avrebbe voluto correggerlo con del whisky, ma sua sorella le avrebbe strappato il cuore dal petto sapendo di aver bevuto mentre si occupava di suo figlio, quindi aveva ripiegato su un piccolo tortino di mele, che Regina aveva preparato con quello che era avanzato per la torta che ormai cucinava ogni settimana, in occasione di quella che era diventata la sua abituale cena con Emma Swan. Ed era proprio di questo che voleva parlare con Henry, ignorando il fatto che di certo a Regina non sarebbe piaciuto che lei facesse il terzo grado a suo nipote. Ma fintanto che sua sorella si fosse rifiutata di discutere qualsiasi dettaglio con lei, Zelena non vedeva altra soluzione. E farsi gli affari propri, come Regina avrebbe voluto, sarebbe stato semplicemente impensabile.

«Allora, Henry» disse Zelena al nipote, seduto a gambe incrociate sul pavimento e intento a colorare un album appoggiato al basso tavolino.

«Sì, zia?» rispose il bambino, distrattamente, l’espressione concentrata per provare a seguire il contorno delle figure e la lingua stretta tra le labbra. Zelena notò che stava colorando la Strega dell’Ovest del _Mago di Oz_. L’aveva sempre avuta in simpatia, la Strega dell’Ovest, ancora di più da quando aveva letto quel libro, quello da cui avevo tratto il musical di _Broadway_.

«Sentimi, ma… La mamma ha fatto di nuovo la torta di mele?»

Henry abbandonò subito il disegno e, annuendo vigorosamente, si arrampicò sul divano per sedersi accanto alla zia. «Perché questa sera c’è Emma!» esclamò, gli occhi luminosi.

Zelena gli sorrise. «Ah, sì? E viene spesso, lo sceriffo, a cena?» indagò poi, fingendo indifferenza.

Henry si strinte nelle spalle. «Non tutte le volte che voglio. Però una volta a settimana, sì»

«Ma davvero? E va d’accordo con la mamma?»

Il sorriso di Henry divenne ancora più grande. «Sì! All’inizio no. Ma ora sì! E sono stato io a fargli fare pace».

Zelena prese tempo sorseggiando il tè. 

_Interessante._

Certo, sapeva che Henry ci teneva particolarmente che Regina e lo sceriffo andassero d’accordo, ma… _Beh_ , era di sua sorella che si stava parlando. C’era sempre la possibilità che stesse fingendo di avere lo sceriffo in simpatia solo per il bene di Henry. Ma d’altro canto il fatto che Regina si rifiutasse di parlarne, poteva significare una sola cosa e cioè che, effettivamente, c’era qualcosa di cui parlare. E tuttavia, come esserne certi..?

Zelena posò la tazza di sé sul tavolino, accanto ai pastelli a cera di Henry. «E credi che siano diventate davvero davvero amiche?»

Henry si rabbuiò. «Cosa vuol dire?»

Zelena si strinse nelle spalle. «Non lo so, magari che… Non saprei, magari fingono? Solo per farti felice?»

«La mamma non lo fa» sancì Henry. «E nemmeno Emma!» aggiunse poi, prima di tornare a sedersi a terra e al suo disegno.

Zelena riprese la sua tazza di tè.

Lo sapeva che Henry stava rimuginando sulle sue parole. Era piccolo, ma sveglio.

E d’accordo, forse non sarebbe stata eletta zia dell’anno dopo aver insinuato nella mente di suo nipote la possibilità che la sua stessa madre lo stesse in qualche modo raggirando, ma il fatto era che Zelena era quasi del tutto certa, con un margine d’errore davvero minimo, che Regina avesse molto in simpatia l’attuale sceriffo. Davvero _molto_.

E non potendo scoprirlo direttamente da Regina, Henry sarebbe stata la sua piccola scimmietta sotto copertura per scoprire la verità.

*

«Zia Zelena?» disse Henry, venendola a cercare in cucina dove la donna stava risciacquando la tazza di tè.

«Sì, tesoro?»

«La mamma e Emma non dicono bugie».

«Ma certo che no, tesoro».

«Però…»

«Sì?»

Henry le fece segno di avvicinarsi con la manina e Zelena fu ben contenta di chinarsi porgendo l’orecchio al nipote.

«Però ho un piano» bisbigliò Henry, nonostante non ci fosse nessuno che potesse sentirli. E, mentre parlava, Zelena prese a sorridere divertita.

«Sai cosa ti dico Henry?» rispose, a sua volta bisbigliando, mentre gli scompigliava i capelli con orgoglio. «Potremmo chiamarla Operazione Frutto Proibito».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> Buon giorno e buon venerdì!   
> E anche Buon Halloween per domani <3   
> Grazie per aver letto anche questo capitolo! **   
> Solo un piccolo appunto, quando Zelena parla di “quel libro, quello da cui avevano tratto il musical di Broadway” mi riferisco a Strega – Cronache dal regno di Oz in rivolta (meraviglioso).   
> A venerdì,   
> T. <3


	9. L'innocente inganno

**IX.**

**L’innocente inganno**

Quel giorno, ogni cosa sembrava cospirare contro Regina Mills. Quando si era svegliata quella mattina, aveva presagito il sentore di qualcosa fuori posto, ma aveva deciso di non prestarvi attenzione. Il secondo segnale le era giunto sottoforma di tacco spezzato. Fortunatamente non era ancora uscita di casa, perciò era riuscita a risolvere il problema in pochi minuti per poi arrivare in perfetto orario in ufficio, giusto un filo più trafelata del solito.

E tuttavia, forse sarebbe stato meglio non arrivare affatto in ufficio. Darsi per malata, magari. Non si era mai data per malata, al lavoro. Le era capitato una sola volta, di darsi per malata, quando ancora frequentava la _Storybrooke High._ Era accaduto a metà maggio, un sole caldo sulla pelle che non poteva competere con il calore che le accendeva nel cuore la mano di Danielle stretta nella propria, mentre sgattaiolavano verso i confini di Storybrooke, alla ricerca di quella piccola collinetta e dell’albero di mele sotto cui erano solite stare, per godersi il tramonto in estate. Lontane dalla città. Ma soprattutto da Cora Mills.

Il cellulare, posato sulla sua scrivania, vibrò. Regina lo ignorò, cercando di focalizzare la propria attenzione sul lavoro. Probabilmente era solo sua sorella Zelena con un altro di quei ridicoli _meme_. La loro chat era un susseguirsi ininterrotto di immagini inviate da sua sorella e a cui Regina non dava mai risposta, anche se, doveva ammetterlo, solitamente le strappavano un sorriso. Erano divertenti, d’accordo, ma non al punto da essere degni di attenzione.

Tuttavia, quando il telefono di Regina vibrò nuovamente, il sindaco alzò gli occhi al cielo, pronta a telefonare a sua sorella per ricordarle che stava lavorando e che doveva smetterla di disturbarla con quegli stupidi-

Regina lesse il nome di Emma sullo schermo.

Aprì immediatamente la chat, incuriosita.

“Credi che a Henry potrebbe piacere?” era la didascalia sotto la foto di una piccola giacca in pelle rossa, a occhio e croce proprio nella taglia giusta per Henry, che la signorina Swan reggeva di fronte a uno specchio a figura intera, sorridendo divertita al proprio riflesso.

Anche Regina sorrise, arrossì appena. Si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, osservò per qualche istante ancora il viso di Emma prima di rispondere.

“Dovrai passare sopra il mio cadavere prima che mio figlio la indossi” rispose, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

Le arrivò subito un messaggio, una punta di delusione nel leggere il nome di Zelena e non di Emma.

“Online? Al lavoro?! Regina?!?!?!?!?!?!” il tutto seguito da un numero indefinito di emoji nella posa de _L’urlo_ di Munch.

Regina la ignorò.

“Come no. Ne riparliamo questa sera. Vediamo cosa ha da dire Henry” le scrisse invece Emma. Subito dopo, una nuova foto, questa volta una decina di barrette di cioccolato fondente, di quelle che Emma era solita portarle per cena. “Questo potrebbe aiutare?” chiedeva Emma.

“La corruzione in cioccolato funziona con mio figlio, non con me, sceriffo”.

“E in che modo potrei corromperla, sindaco Mills?”

Regina arrossì.

Si schiarì la voce. _Già. In che modo?_

“Che cosa non darebbe per saperlo, sceriffo Swan, non è vero?”

“Lo scoprirò” rispose Emma, con l’emoji a braccio di ferro.

“Buona fortuna!”

“Mi stai sfidando, Regina?”

“Regina Mills, perché sei ancora online?!” fu il nuovo messaggio di Zelena.

Regina optò per _segna come letto_ per sua sorella, prima di rispondere a Emma: “Ci vediamo questa sera, Emma. Non tardare. E quell’orribile straccetto rosso non entrerà mai in casa mia”. 

Regina posò il telefono sulla scrivania, con lo schermo verso il basso, lontano da sé.

Vibrò di nuovo un paio di volte. Fu solo qualche ora dopo, durante la sua pausa pranzo, che lesse la risposta di Emma: delle emoji ridenti e un “a questa sera” con l’occhiolino.

Quella giornata, in fondo, poteva trovare il modo di migliorare.

*

Quella giornata non sarebbe potuta andare peggio.

Regina diede un bacio sulla fronte di Henry, raggomitolato sotto le coperte del suo lettino, le mani strette intorno alla pancia.

«Va meglio?» sussurrò Regina e suo figlio rispose con un verso indefinito, che poteva essere tanto affermativo quanto negativo.

E quel mal di pancia di Henry, a Regina non piaceva affatto.

Era arrivato all’improvviso, pochi minuti di prima, tanto che il sindaco aveva pensato che stesse fingendo. Solo, Henry non avrebbe avuto ragione di fingere, soprattutto non quella sera, quando ci sarebbe stata Emma a cena. Al contrario, era più probabile che il suo bambino, pur di non dover rinunciare alla settimanale cena con Emma, avesse taciuto il dolore alla pancia.

«Vuoi una camomilla, tesoro? O magari..?»

Henry scosse la testa, vigorosamente.

Regina gli diede un altro bacio sulla fronte e stava per suggerire di infilarsi entrambi nel lettone, magari guardare qualche cartone animato insieme, quando sentì il campanello suonare.

_Emma._

Maledizione, non aveva avvisato lo sceriffo.

«Torno subito, d’accordo, Henry?»

Henry annuì, gli occhi chiusi. Forse voleva solo dormire. _Beh_ , Regina avrebbe congedato la signorina Swan, scusandosi, magari dandole un piatto di lasagne da portare a casa, e poi sarebbe tornata a controllare suo figlio in ogni caso.

Quel mal di pancia non le piaceva affatto.

*

«No, sono sicura che gli farà piacere. Se è sveglio» disse Regina, bisbigliando.

Henry la sentì attraverso la porta della sua camera lasciata socchiusa e si affrettò a stendersi di nuovo a letto, fingendo un mal di pancia dolorosissimo.

Fingendo, sì.

Certo che stava fingendo.

Non aveva mica mangiato tante caramelle, quel giorno. Lui stava bene. Anzi, benissimo.

Quello era solo un piano, sì.

L' _Operazione Frutto Proibito_ , l'aveva chiamato zia Zelena.

Ad ogni modo, era un piano perfetto per vedere se la sua mamma e Emma gli stavano dicendo bugie o se erano davvero davvero amiche. Ed era anche un piano molto semplice. Henry si sarebbe finto malato, così da poterle spiare dalle scale, e vedere cosa fosse successo se fossero rimaste da sole, senza di lui: se stavano fingendo, così certo lo avrebbe saputo, perché senza di lui avrebbero smesso di fingere.

L'unico passaggio difficile di quel piano era stato il tempismo del suo mal di pancia, sì, perché Henry sapeva di non dover dare tempo a sua mamma per disdire la cena, no, no. E una volta che Emma fosse arrivata, sua mamma non l’avrebbe mai cacciata. Sarebbe stato maleducato. E la maleducazione non piaceva, alla sua mamma.

A quanto pareva, il tempismo del finto mal di pancia di Henry era stato perfetto, visto che ora Emma e Regina stavano scivolando nella sua camera, cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile.

Henry aprì gli occhi, fingendosi assonnato.

«Emma?»

«Ehi, ragazzino. Ti abbiamo svegliato?»

Henry scosse la testa.

«Ti ho portato una cosa» continuò Emma, sedendosi sul letto dopo aver rivolto uno sguardo interrogativo a Regina, la quale aveva risposto con un cenno affermativo.

«Cosa?» domandò Henry, la voce un po’ troppo acuta per uno che aveva un forte mal di pancia. Henry se ne ricordò subito, perciò si preoccupò di dipingersi in volto un’espressione dimessa.

«Questo» rispose Emma, porgendogli una scatola lunga e piatta, di cartone, con un fiocco sopra.

«Posso aprirlo?»

Sia Emma che Regina annuirono, all’unisono.

Henry cercava disperatamente di nascondere la propria felicità per aver ricevuto un regalo.

Quando aprì la scatola, il bambino vi trovò una giacca rossa, proprio uguale uguale a quella di Emma. Non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.

«Ma è fortissima!» esclamò, gli occhi lucidi per l’eccitazione, un’incredibile voglia di lanciarsi su Emma e abbracciarla. Ma non poteva. Aveva il mal di pancia. I bambini con il mal di pancia non hanno voglia di giocare.

E se Henry non fosse stato troppo impegnato a guardare la sua nuova giacca da supereroe e al tempo stesso a fingere l’esistenza di un brutto malanno, avrebbe di certo notato lo sguardo d’intesa che Emma e Regina si scambiarono.

*

«Ma non capisco perché!» esclamò Regina, girando con il mestolo il contenuto della pentola sul fuoco.

Emma, seduta all’isola della cucina, a metà del suo secondo piatto di lasagne, si strinse nelle spalle. «Non lo so. Magari non vuole andare a scuola domani».

«Avrebbe finto il mal di pancia domani mattina» considerò Regina, controllando il riso in bianco che stava preparando per Henry. Ora che aveva capito che suo figlio stava mentendo, non poteva certo premiarlo con lasagne e torta di mele. Ma non poteva nemmeno mandarlo a dormire senza cena.

Un bel piatto di riso in bianco sembrava il compromesso adatto. E poi, così Henry non avrebbe sospettato che Regina avesse scoperto il suo inganno.

«Magari ora lo annoio» fece Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle.

«Come no» fece Regina, lanciandole uno sguardo scettico da sopra le spalle.

E provò una strana sensazione, Regina. Non brutta. Solo… ignota.

C’era qualcosa, in quel momento, che Regina non riusciva ad afferrare, a definire, ma che in qualche modo legava lei e Emma, riempiendo la stanza, trasfigurando ogni aspetto del reale perché tutto sembrasse… giusto.

Era giusto che Emma fosse lì, nella sua cucina, dove lo sceriffo aveva suggerito che cenassero per permettere a Regina di preparare il riso per Henry senza che dovesse fare avanti e indietro dal salotto.

Era giusto che Emma fosse lì, a casa di Regina, dopo che il sindaco aveva insistito che rimanesse nonostante il finto malessere di Henry, che non c’era motivo per sprecare delle lasagne in quel modo.

Ed era giusto che Emma fosse lì, a Storybrooke, nonostante nessuna delle due, inizialmente, avesse accolto con positività la prospettiva.

Almeno, non all’inizio.

Ma ora…

*

Emma sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto guardare Regina, non in quel modo.

L’avrebbe capito, Regina.

Avrebbe capito che lei, per Emma, era la più recondita delle domande e la più evidente delle risposte. Che in lei vedeva svelati tutti i segreti dell’esistenza e tutti i misteri dell’universo. Che vedeva in Regina l’infinito e il limite, perché nulla sarebbe potuto andare oltre Regina e, oltre lei, dopo di lei, Emma lo sapeva, non ci sarebbe mai potuto essere altro.

L’avrebbe capito, Regina, così come lo aveva capito Emma in quel momento, in quell’incrocio di sguardi casuale, nella fatalità di quell’istante.

Eppure, Emma non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo.

E cosa importava, se Regina si fosse accorta che-

*

«Mamma?»

Regina sussultò, scosse la testa, distolse lo sguardo da Emma.

«Henry?» chiese, la voce strozzata.

«Emma!» esclamò il bambino, appena giunto in cucina. Indossava il suo pigiama. Sopra, però, aveva la giacca rossa che Emma gli aveva portato.

«Ehi, ragazzino!» rispose Emma, dopo essersi schiarita la voce. «Ti senti meglio?»

Le spalle di Henry si afflosciarono all’improvviso. «No».

Emma e Regina si guardarono, dissimulando un sorriso.

«Perché non ti siedi, Henry? Provi a mangiare un po’ di riso?»

Henry si avvicinò allo sgabello accanto a quello di Emma, dall’altro lato rispetto a quello occupato da Regina durante la cena. Vi ci si arrampicò sopra, aiutato da Emma che lo issò per l’elastico dei pantaloni, il che strappò una risata a Henry, subito smorzata dal ricordo del finto malessere.

«Non ci sono più le lasagne?» indagò il ragazzino.

«Non puoi mangiare lasagne con il mal di pancia, tesoro» gli ricordò Regina, sistemandogli davanti un piatto di riso.

«Ah. Giusto» rispose Henry, mogio mogio. Ma lo sapeva, Henry, a cosa sarebbe andato incontro quando si era imbarcato in quell’impresa. Gli eroi devono sempre sostenere sacrifici straordinari e imprese inenarrabili prima del lieto fine.

Perciò, Henry iniziò a mangiare il riso, un cucchiaio alla volta, gli occhi che dardeggiavano a ogni boccone verso le lasagne lasciate a metà dallo sceriffo. Tanto Emma quanto Regina lo notarono, si guardarono. Regina annuì impercettibilmente.

«Scusatemi un secondo, devo controllare una cosa per il lavoro. Torno subito» disse il sindaco, mentre Emma si mordeva l’interno della guancia per non ridere.

«Fai con calma. Ti aspettiamo qui. Henry con il suo riso e io con le mie lasagne. Già» rispose lo sceriffo. Regina scosse la testa. _Sottile, sceriffo Swan._

Emma attese giusto qualche secondo, prima di scambiare il proprio piatto di lasagne con il riso in bianco di Henry.

«Davvero?!» domandò il ragazzino, entusiasta e incredulo, guardando Emma.

Emma annuì. «Davvero».

«Ma…» Henry esitò. «La mamma ha detto che se mi fa male la pancia…»

«Già, sì. Ma questo non è un mal di pancia come gli altri, non è vero?»

Henry strinse gli occhi a due fessure, guardingo.

Emma bevve un sorso del proprio vino pur di non ridere. «È un mal di pancia da supereroi, no? E i mal di pancia dei supereroi sono diversi. Hai bisogno di mangiare cose buone, per farlo passare».

«Sì» fece Henry, con convinzione. «Sì, sì. Ma non dirlo alla mamma!»

«No» fece Emma, scuotendo la testa e mettendosi una mano sul cuore.

«Non capisce, lei».

« _Eh_ , no. Infatti» concordò Emma, mentre già Henry affondava la forchetta nelle lasagne.

Quando il ragazzino ebbe finito, Emma scrisse un messaggio a Regina: “Fatto il misfatto”.

E non appena Regina ritornò in cucina, l’espressione di Henry divenne di nuovo abbattuta e sofferente.

*

«Ha voluto che lasciassi quell’orribile, orribile cencio appeso al letto» commentò Regina, sedendosi sul divano accanto a Emma dopo aver messo di nuovo a dormire Henry.

«Cencio?!» domandò Emma, con voce acuta, fingendo di non aver notato il fatto che Regina si fosse seduta accanto a lei. Non significava nulla, d’altronde, no? Era già accaduto che Regina si sedesse accanto a lei sul divano, no? L’ultima volta era stato giusto…

_Ah, già._

Emma avvampò, distolse lo sguardo da Regina che stava sorseggiando il sidro di mele.

Bevve a sua volta.

«Ne avevo proprio bisogno» commentò poi Regina, abbandonandosi allo schienale del divano.

«Giornata difficile?»

«Non hai idea».

«Successo qualcosa?».

Regina si strinse nelle spalle. «No. Non direi, nulla di particolare. Solo una di quelle giornate. Sai, quelle in cui ti si rompe un tacco di mattina e tuo figlio finge un mal di pancia la sera».

Emma fece una smorfia. « _Umh. Beh,_ per me una di quelle giornate sarebbe rovesciarmi la cioccolata sulla maglia bianca e poi inciampare ripetutamente nel corso della giornata».

Regina la guardò in tralice, pur ridendo.

E Emma fu presa dall’incanto.

*

Henry prestò molta attenzione a non far scricchiolare il settimo gradino della scala, perché sapeva bene quanto fosse rumoroso. Si mosse furtivo, al buio, fermandosi ogni pochi passi per assicurarsi che la mamma e Emma non si fossero accorte di lui.

Indossava la sua nuova giacca rossa, quella da supereroe, proprio come Emma.

E quando infine il bambino giunse al termine della scala, si guardò intorno, individuando immediatamente la porta dello studio della mamma, accostata ma non chiusa. Vi filtrava una striscia di luce, calda. Henry sentì la risata di Emma, maldestramente soffocata. E poi, all’improvviso, sommessa, ma chiara, quella di sua madre.

Il bambino rimase fermo, immobile.

Attonito.

La mamma non rideva quasi mai. A parte con lui, certo.

Ma lui era il suo bambino.

Per il resto, la sua mamma non rideva quasi mai, nemmeno con zia Zelena.

Henry sorrise.

No, la sua mamma e Emma non lo stavano ingannando.

Sempre in silenzio, e ricordandosi di saltare il settimo gradino, Henry tornò in camera propria. Si infilò a letto, senza nemmeno togliersi la giacca rossa, e si addormentò beatamente, il sorriso sulle labbra e l’acchiappasogni sopra di lui.

*

«Oh, andiamo, sindaco Mills!» fece Emma, posando l’ennesimo bicchiere vuoto sul basso tavolino. «Non puoi essere l’unico politico incorruttibile sull’intero pianeta!»

«No, infatti, sceriffo Swan» rispose Regina, posando il proprio bicchiere, anch’esso vuoto, accanto a quello di Emma. «Sono sicura esistano altri politici incorruttibili a questo mondo, oltre a me».

«E io sono la figlia di Biancaneve» commentò Emma, ridendo. «Andiamo. Voglio dire, d’accordo, magari non arrivi alla corruzione, ma ci deve pur essere qualcosa a cui non sai dire no. Un piacere segreto, ad esempio. Come… non lo so, i pop-corn caramellati».

Regina fece una smorfia disgustata. «Troppo dolci».

«D’accordo, non i pop-corn caramellati» concesse Emma. «Allora _… mmh…_ »

Emma si mise a pensare. Era seduta a gambe incrociate sul divanetto, rivolta verso Regina. Il braccio del sindaco era steso lungo lo schienale, le gambe accavallate avevano costretto la stretta gonna a tubino di Regina a scivolare verso l’alto, il che aveva portato Emma a imporsi di non abbassare mai lo sguardo.

« _Mmh_. Allora forse il salato? Patatine fritte?»

«No!» esclamò Regina, scandalizzata.

«Una volta non avevo biscotti per la cioccolata, così ho provato a intingervi delle patatine fritte».

Regina rise. «Emma! È disgustoso!»

«Non hai vedute abbastanza ampie, Regina» fece Emma, sentenziosa. «Ma ci deve pur essere qualcosa che ti fa capitolare. Qualcosa in grado di piegare il tuo autocontrollo, la tua volontà di ferro. Qualcosa che, anche solo per un istante, ti fa considerare l’idea di compiere una follia, una soltanto. E al diavolo le conseguen-»

Le labbra di Regina erano morbide. E sapevano di sidro di mele.

Emma chiuse gli occhi, assaporando quell’istante di infinito.

E non li riaprì nemmeno quando Regina interruppe il bacio, perché Emma sapeva che non si era allontanata. Era lì. Sentiva il suo respiro caldo sulla pelle.

«Non i pop-corn caramellati. E nemmeno le patatine fritte nella cioccolata. Questo» sussurrò Regina.

E Emma finalmente aprì gli occhi, ma non incontrò quelli di Regina, chiusi. Si accorse di avere le mani del sindaco a incorniciarle il viso e della vicinanza del suo corpo, sporto verso di lei. Si accorse anche, Emma, di non volere altro al mondo se non baciare Regina Mills, ancora e ancora, e accarezzarle il volto e il collo e il corpo. E sentirla vicina, ancora più vicina.

Le mani di Regina scivolarono dal volto di Emma, tracciarono la linea del suo viso, poi lungo il collo. Una delle due si fermò sopra il cuore di Emma. Regina aprì gli occhi. Doveva sentirlo, sotto le dita, quando forte battesse il cuore di Emma.

L’altra mano di Regina si perse tra capelli biondi.

«Questo» ripeté lo sceriffo, con voce roca. Con il pollice tracciò il labbro inferiore di Regina, che trattenne il respiro. «Questo è meglio dei pop-corn caramellati e delle patatine fritte nella cioccolata e di qualsiasi altra cosa io abbia mai assaggiato».

Regina rise, appoggiando la propria fronte a quella di Emma, che chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, beandosi di quel suono.

Poi, inclinò la testa di lato, baciò Regina Mills, la tenne vicina al cuore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> Buon venerdì! <3   
> E un abbraccio (a distanza) in questo primo giorno di nuovo pseudo-lockdow, in particolare a chi è in zona rossa (come me) <3 <3 <3   
> Una sola precisazione su questo capitolo, ovvero quel “Fatto il misfatto” che è una citazione di Harry Potter.   
> Ne approfitto per dire anche una cosa veloce veloce non strettamente legata alla storia e cioè che l’intenzione è di far un calendario dell’Avvento anche in questo 2020. Ma appunto, l’intenzione c’è. Il tempo, speriamo di trovarlo ahaha   
> Grazie per aver letto, alla prossima settimana!   
> T. <3


	10. x. Il secondo allontanamento

_Cuor mio, cosa desideri?_

\- Jacob e Wilhelm Grimm, _Fiabe_

Emma inciampò e Regina rise sommessamente.

Emma non cadde e lanciò a Regina, che la guardava dalla soglia di casa, uno sguardo imbarazzato. Si sorrisero entrambe, arrossirono, i baci ancora sospesi tra loro. E Emma avrebbe voluto tornare indietro, tornare da Regina, e baciarla ancora fino all’alba – e fa che l’alba non giunga mai.

E Regina avrebbe voluto chiamare Emma, chiederle di rientrare, che ormai era troppo tardi per tornare a casa ed era buio e le notti erano fredde – e, oh _,_ quanto era ridicola, Regina, non era più una ragazzina, andiamo.

Sempre sorridendo a Emma, Regina alzò la mano e salutò Emma, che rispose allo stesso modo prima di riprendere ad allontanarsi lungo il vialetto, voltandosi di tanto in tanto per sorridere a Regina, fino al suo Maggiolino.

Fu con una forza di volontà immane, seconda solo a quella che aveva impiegato per smettere di baciare Regina, che Emma riuscì a chiudere la portiera del Maggiolino e avviarne il motore. Lanciò un ultimo sguardo a Regina prima di allontanarsi controvoglia.

Regina attese fino a quando la macchia gialla di quel catorcio che Emma chiamava auto non fosse scomparso alla vista e il rumore infernale del suo motore non si fosse perso nella notte prima di rientrare in casa e chiudersi la porta alle spalle. All’ingresso, incrociò il proprio sguardo nel riflesso dello specchio.

Sorrideva, Regina. E aveva i capelli scarmigliati e le guance rosse e il rossetto sbavato e-

Sfiorò le labbra con le dita.

Aveva baciato Emma.

_Aveva baciato Emma._

_Oh, no._

_*_

Regina aveva mal di testa.

Aveva dormito male, quella notte.

E si diceva che a tormentarla fosse stato il pensiero di Henry, la bugia della sera precedente e non…

Regina grugnì di frustrazione.

Perché dannazione aveva baciato la signorina Swan?!

E ancora, il problema non era nemmeno l’aver baciato la signorina Swan.

Il problema era il motivo per cui l’aveva fatto.

Perché voleva farlo.

Aveva voluto, sinceramente, baciare Emma.

Aveva voluto baciare Emma e voleva ancora baciare Emma e… sentiva qualcosa per Emma.

Ed era la natura di quei sentimenti che Regina voleva negare con decisione. Non si trattava più solo di quegli occhi verdi da cui si era sentita attratta fin dal primo istante. Ora era la storia dietro quegli occhi a tenerla legata a sé. E Regina doveva liberarsene.

_Doveva._

Sarebbe stato troppo complicato, altrimenti. Troppo rischioso, troppo… fuori controllo. Dal suo controllo.

Ed era già fuori dal suo controllo.

Perché Regina non aveva la minima idea del significato che Emma aveva dato a quei loro baci. Forse non significavano nulla, per Emma. Forse erano stati dettati dal sidro di mele. Forse era solo così, un gioco, una scommessa, una sfida.

O, forse, anche per lei avevano significato qualcosa di più.

Qualcosa che però dovevano spegnere subito, prima che diventasse troppo grande, prima che consumasse Regina, radendo al suolo tutto quello che aveva costruito in quegli anni, la sua vita, la sua città.

E, in fondo, non era forse stata felice, Regina, anche prima dell’arrivo di Emma?

E allora certo le cose potevano tornare a come erano, sì.

*

«Quindi, come è la camera da letto del sindaco? Velluto viola, legno scuro e letto a baldacchino?»

Emma sputò la cioccolata che stava bevendo, macchiando la divisa bianca di Ruby.

«Ma puoi essere più rivoltante?!» esclamò la cameriera, da dietro il bancone, osservando il disastro combinato da Emma.

«Io?!» esclamò lo sceriffo, tenendosi la gola e cercando di non soccombere alla sensazione di soffocamento che le parole di Ruby avevano provocato. «E tu che parli della camera da letto del sindaco?!»

«Camera da letto?» domandò August, sedendosi sullo sgabello accanto a Emma.

«Del sindaco?» aggiunse Leroy, affiancando lo sceriffo dall’altro lato. Emma lanciò un’occhiata esasperata all’uno e poi all’altro, prima di togliere dalle mani di Leroy il boccale di birra che stava bevendo.

«Ehi, sorella!» protestò subito l'uomo, cercando di riprenderlo.

«Sono le sette e mezzo del mattino. Non mi pare il caso».

Leroy le fece il verso, mise il broncio, ma non vi furono ulteriori proteste.

«Cosa è successo alla tua camicia, Rubs?» chiese invece August, osservando Ruby che cercava di rimediare al danno della cioccolata con una spugna.

«Emma ci ha sputato sopra!»

«Non ci ho sputato sopra!»

«Ma quanto sei disgustosa?» domandò August, rivolta allo sceriffo.

«E dovresti vederla quando mangia i toast al formaggio nella sua pausa pranzo» aggiunse Leroy.

«È stato un incidente!» protestò Emma. «E non sono schifosa!»

«Come fa il sindaco ad ospitarti per cena tutte le settimane?» incalzò Ruby.

«E nel suo letto, mi è parso di capire?» indagò August.

«No!» esclamò Emma. «No. E, di nuovo, no» guardando negli occhi prima August, poi Ruby ed infine Leroy, accompagnando ogni _no_ con un minaccioso sguardo di avvertimento. «Si da il caso che oggi sia una giornata non meravigliosa, di più ancora. Perciò non permetterò che voi la roviniate con i vostri pettegolezzi scabrosi da quattro soldi, sono stata chiara? Non voglio sentire un’altra parola da nessuno di voi finché non sarò uscita da quella porta, ci siamo intesi?»

Ruby, August e Leroy annuirono, cercando di non ridere.

«Bene» esclamò Emma, prendendo il muffin mela e cannella che ancora doveva finire di mangiare e avviandosi verso l’uscita. «E oggi mi offri la colazione!» aggiunse rivolta a Ruby, prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

«Ti mando il conto della tintoria!» urlò di rimando la cameriera, certa che lo sceriffo l’avesse sentita anche sopra lo scampanellare della porta.

August sbuffò a ridere. « _Scabrosi_?»

«Di sicuro l’ha imparata dal sindaco» fece Leroy.

«E penso non sia l’unica cosa che ha imparato dalla bocca del sindaco» sentenziò Ruby.

*

Quando Henry giunse in cucina, quella mattina, capì immediatamente che qualcosa non andava. Trovò la sua colazione, pronta come sempre, ma la sua mamma non lo accolse con un sorriso. Regina lo osservava – con le braccia conserte e un’espressione seria – mentre si arrampicava sullo sgabello e non disse nulla fino a quando lui non si fu seduto. Che Emma avesse spifferato il loro segreto delle lasagne? Ma no, Emma non l’avrebbe mai fatto.

«Ti fa ancora male la pancia?» domandò Regina.

Henry arrossì, scosse la testa.

«Bene» rispose sua mamma, continuando ad osservarlo con attenzione mentre lui si ostinava a tenere gli occhi puntati sulla colazione. «Sei sicuro che non c’è niente che vuoi dirmi, Henry?»

Il bambino alzò lo sguardo per un secondo soltanto, poi lo abbassò subito.

Gli faceva un po’ paura, la sua mamma, così.

Gli ricordava tanto un disegno che aveva visto su un libro di favole illustrato, quello sulla Regina Cattiva di Biancaneve. Era spaventosa uguale.

Però Henry non aveva paura, non davvero.

Era la sua mamma, ecco.

Però i castighi della sua mamma non gli piacevano. Affatto.

E sapeva che presto ne sarebbe arrivato uno.

«Allora, Henry? Niente?»

Henry incrociò le braccia, prese un respiro profondo. «Non sono stato io! È stata la zia!»

E Regina si passò una mano tra i capelli perché _ovviamente_ sua sorella aveva qualcosa a che fare con quel mal di pancia senza logica.

«Vuoi raccontarmi cosa è successo, Henry? E cosa hai fatto?»

«Non ho fatto niente!»

«No? Non mi hai forse detto una bugia?» incalzò Regina.

«Forse» ammise Henry, con un filo di voce. «Ma zia Zelena mi ha detto che tu e Emma mi stavate dicendo bugie e io volevo vedere se era vero!»

Gli occhi di Henry si erano velati di lacrime e il viso gli era diventato paonazzo. Regina avrebbe voluto stringere il suo bambino a sé, accarezzargli la testa e dire che non importava, che non era successo nulla di male, che lui era il bambino migliore del mondo, il suo bambino, sempre sempre sempre.

Ma Regina non poteva. Henry aveva mentito e finto un mal di pancia. Doveva capire che queste cose non si facevano.

«Henry, non si dicono le bugie, lo sai» disse perciò Regina, in tono deciso. «Zia Zelena ti ha detto di inventarti un mal di pancia?»

«No» ammise Henry. «Il piano era tutto mio».

«Il piano?» domandò Regina, ora vagamente confusa. E poi, cosa era quella storia di lei ed Emma che dicevano bugie?

Henry annuì. «Per lasciare te e Emma da sole. E vedere se eravate davvero amiche o dicevate bugie per me».

«Non si dicono le bugie, Henry. Io non ti dico bugie. E nemmeno Emma».

 _Emma_.

«Lo so, ma…»

«Ma?»

«Ma zia Zelena diceva che forse sì. E volevo saperlo».

«E perché non hai chiesto a me? O a Emma?»

«E se mi dicevate un’altra bugia?»

Regina avrebbe voluto avere sua sorella lì davanti solo per poterle dare fuoco.

«D’accordo, quindi hai finto di avere il mal di pancia per vedere come io e Emma ci saremmo comportante senza di te?»

«Sì».

«Quindi ci hai… spiate?»

«Sì» ammise Henry, dopo un attimo di esitazione.

Ghiaccio nelle vene di Regina.

_Oh, no._

Se Henry aveva visto… Se Henry aveva visto…

Regina prese un respiro profondo. «E cosa hai visto, Henry? E basta bugie, perché, se ne dici un’altra, lo saprò».

Henry si fece ancora più paonazzo, annuì. «Niente. Ho sentito che eravate felici. E allora ero felice anche io. Perché non voglio che mandi via Emma…»

E il sollievo dato dalle parole di Henry – il sapere che non aveva visto… sì, ecco, che non aveva visto lei ed Emma – si tinse di sconforto e apprensione per quello che sarebbe potuto succedere se Emma…

Regina annuì, prese un respiro profondo.

No. Le cose con Emma avevano trovato un loro equilibrio e non poteva rischiare di incrinarlo per… per… _Beh_ , Regina non sapeva nemmeno lei per cosa e di certo non poteva andarci di mezzo Henry.

Dovevano fare un passo indietro.

Un passo indietro.

Un solo passo indietro per essere sicure di non precipitare entrambe nel vuoto lì davanti.

*

Emma per poco non cadde dalla sedia.

Stava lanciando in aria i pop-corn per poi prenderli al volo con la bocca, quando si vide comparire davanti Regina.

Il suo primo pensiero fu che si era addormentata. D’altronde, non sarebbe stata la prima volta, per lei, in cui sognava Regina Mills. Anche se ora, doveva ammetterlo, si sentiva un po’ meno in colpa.

Ma no, Regina era lì, a pochi metri da lei, tacchi vertiginosi e cappotto nero ben stretto intorno alla vita e un’espressione… preoccupata? Seria? Dura?

Emma ne fu allarmata.

Lo sceriffo si affrettò a mettersi in piedi, si pulì le mani unte dall’olio dei pop-corn nei jeans e sorrise a Regina, tra l’imbarazzato e l’apprensivo.

«Regina! Volevo dire – signor sindaco!» esclamò Emma, esitante. «Come ti devo chiamare qui?» bisbigliò poi all’altra donna.

Suo malgrado, Regina accennò un sorriso. Si strinse nelle spalle. «Regina, se siamo sole. _Signor sindaco_ per salvare le apparenze e la formalità durante riunioni del consiglio cittadino e eventi pubblici e tutto il resto».

«Oh, giusto» fece Emma. «Ovvio. Certo. Regina, sì», Emma si schiarì la voce. «Siediti pure, allora» aggiunse poi. «Anche se queste sedie non sono poi così comode. Però ho visto un annuncio giusto ieri, una pubblicità, per una sedia superergonomica, cinque rotelle, seduta reclinabile, poggiatesta e poggiapiedi estraibile, acquistabile in ben sette colori differenti» recitò lo sceriffo, sedendosi.

«Hai imparato l’annuncio a memoria?» domandò Regina, accomodandosi a sua volta.

Emma esitò. «Sembra una sedia davvero comoda» tentò di giustificarsi. «E il budget della stazione-»

Il sindaco scosse la testa, alzò una mano per fermare Emma. «Non sono qui per parlare del budget della stazione. O di documenti».

«No?»

«No».

«E vuoi parlare di..?»

E Emma lo sapeva benissimo di cosa voleva parlare Regina.

Della sera precedente, ecco di cosa voleva parlare Regina.

Ma l’espressione del sindaco non prometteva nulla di buono. Affatto.

Emma non aveva poi tanta intenzione di rendersi collaborativa, perciò incrociò le braccia al petto.

Regina si schiarì la voce. «Noi».

«Quindi c’è un _noi_?» domandò Emma, una punta di speranza.

«No» rispose Regina, con fermezza. «È questo che volevo dirti. Non può esserci un _noi_. Non… quel _noi_ ».

«Non ho intenzione di chiederti di passare il resto della tua vita con me» rispose Emma, piccata. E ignorando la consapevolezza che, ad esempio, se avesse saputo che quello sarebbe stato il loro ultimo giorno sulla terra, allora avrebbe voluto trascorrerlo con Regina. Ma non era quello il punto. E il mondo non sarebbe finito domani. Anche se a Emma sembrava che, almeno un po’, si stesse sgretolando.

«Lo so» rispose Regina. «Ma non possiamo andare in quella direzione, Emma».

«Perché no?»

«Perché devo tutelare Storybrooke. Questa… cosa tra noi può andare in diversi modi e quasi tutti finiscono male. Non posso permettere che la mia vita personale danneggi la città».

«Hai paura che faccia come l’altro sceriffo? Come è che si chiama? Graham?»

«Con Graham era diverso» rispose Regina, d’istinto.

«Perché Graham valeva il rischio, ma io no?»

Regina aprì la bocca, la richiuse.

Avrebbe potuto correggere Emma.

Avrebbe potuto dirle che era esattamente il contrario.

Che con Graham non c’era stato alcun rischio.

A Regina non importava, in fondo.

Certo, era stato una compagnia piacevole e un ottimo sceriffo e il fatto che se ne fosse andato una gran seccatura, un fastidio.

Ed ecco, un fastidio era tutto il rischio che Graham aveva mai rappresentato per lei.

Solo un fastidio, nulla più.

Emma, invece…

Emma non si sarebbe mai potuta ridurre a un fastidio.

Si sentiva, Regina, come sulla soglia di un territorio nuovo, inesplorato, al limite di un universo sconosciuto. E voleva cadervi dentro, Regina.

Ma c’era il vuoto, sotto.

L’ignoto.

E non piacevano, a Regina, il vuoto e l’ignoto.

Così, anche se avrebbe potuto correggere Emma, non lo fece.

«E non voglio che Henry ci vada di mezzo. Si è affezionato molto, a te. E vorrei che la nostra amicizia-»

Uno sbuffo beffardo di Emma.

«-continuasse, in modo che Henry… Insomma, sì, vorrei che le cene settimanali continuassero».

«Non farei mai nulla per ferire Henry» disse Emma, sinceramente.

«Lo so».

Emma incrociò lo sguardo di Regina e Regina avrebbe voluto distogliere il proprio, ma non ci riuscì.

Per un istante soltanto considerò anche l’idea di baciare Emma un’ultima volta, una sola e mai più. Ma non lo fece, sicura che non sarebbe riuscita a tenere fede al proprio proposito di chiudere quella cosa, qualsiasi cosa fosse, con Emma.

«Non è tutto qui, non è vero? C’è altro che non mi stai dicendo».

Regina si alzò in piedi, di scatto. «Venerdì prossimo, solita ora?» domandò solo.

Emma sospirò profondamente. «Certo. Venerdì. Solita ora».

*

Quando Emma entrò al _Granny_ , quella sera, come faceva sempre prima di tornare a casa, seppe immediatamente di non poter fingere. Aveva creduto, Emma, che avrebbe potuto far finta di nulla, che avrebbe potuto fingere che nulla fosse mai accaduto tra lei e Regina. Non la discussione di quel pomeriggio e nemmeno… nemmeno la sera prima.

Emma non ne aveva parlato a nessuno. Di… Di quello che era successo tra lei e Regina, Emma non ne aveva parlato con nessuno. E così aveva pensato che avrebbe potuto convincersi che non fosse mai successo. Se nessuno, tranne lei e Regina ne erano a conoscenza, allora certo credere che non fosse mai accaduto non sarebbe poi stato tanto difficile, giusto?

Certo, sapeva che Ruby avrebbe continuato a insinuare che tra lei e il sindaco ci fosse qualcosa e che Mary Margaret avrebbe continuato a farle domande su Regina e sui suoi atteggiamenti, ma Emma credeva che, con il tempo, avrebbero smesso, arrendendosi all'evidenza che, come il sindaco si era premurata di chiarire ad Emma, tra loro non c'era e mai avrebbe potuto esserci nulla.

E tanto, era stato solo un bacio.

E Emma era grande, ormai.

Davvero.

Non aveva pianto, Emma, quando Regina aveva lasciato la stazione di polizia.

Non aveva gridato, anche se avrebbe voluto.

Non aveva preso a pugni il muro.

Non aveva fatto niente, Emma.

Aveva riordinato i documenti, aveva compilato alcuni campi mancanti, aveva scritto un paio di mail che aspettavano di essere inviate da giorni.

Era grande, Emma.

Ed era stato solo un bacio.

Ed era come se non fosse mai esistito.

Ma poi era arrivata al _Granny_. E Ruby, da dietro il bancone, le aveva sorriso, aveva fatto per dire qualcosa, di certo una battuta su lei e il sindaco – Regina, Regina, Regina e gli occhi di Emma si era riempiti di lacrime straripanti dal suo cuore.

Ruby non disse nulla, si avvicinò a lei, la strinse a sé e la guidò sul retro del locale, prima che gli altri avventori potessero notare qualcosa. Non chiese nulla, a Emma, che solo, stretta tra le braccia di Ruby, piangeva.

E non sfuggiva suono, alle labbra di Emma, eppure a Ruby parve che gridasse.

*

Ruby aveva lasciato la chiusura del locale alla signora Lucas, nonostante Emma avesse giurato e spergiurato di stare bene, anzi, benissimo, non era successo niente, davvero, nulla di cui parlare.

Ruby non le aveva creduto.

«Non dobbiamo parlarne, se non vuoi» l’aveva rassicurata Ruby e Emma aveva annuito.

Se non ne parli, allora non esiste.

Ma poi erano arrivate all’appartamento di Emma e avevano incrociato Mary Margaret all’ingresso. Il perenne sorriso sul viso della donna si era immediatamente tramutato in uno sguardo di apprensione non appena aveva visto Emma e lo sceriffo si era chiesta se fosse davvero così incapace di nascondere il proprio stato o se in quella città fossero tutti quanti troppo perspicaci per il loro bene. Sperava fosse la seconda, ma era abbastanza sicura si trattasse della prima.

«Regina?»

Emma si limitò a scuotere la testa, un gesto indefinito che non sarebbe mai stato interpretabile né come assenso né come negazione. Non voleva mentire, ma non voleva nemmeno dire la verità.

Ma, evidentemente, la domanda di Mary Margaret non era stata altro che una formalità, perché Mary Margaret sospinse le ragazze verso l’appartamento di Emma, disse allo sceriffo di fare una doccia calda, mettersi qualcosa di comodo, magari prestare qualcosa anche a Ruby, che sarebbe tornata subito, sì, di aspettarla.

*

Emma aveva fatto la doccia, come Mary Margaret le aveva ordinato, solo per non sentire Ruby ripeterle in continuazione che doveva farsi la doccia. Emma non capiva come una doccia avrebbe potuto aiutarla, così, una volta in bagno, i vestiti gettati nella cesta dei panni da lavare, alzò un braccio e si annusò un’ascella. Sentì solo l’odore chimico del deodorante, quindi le sue amiche non avevano insistito perché puzzava.

Davvero, una doccia non l’avrebbe di certo fatta sentire meglio.

Nonostante questo, non appena si trovò sotto il getto caldo, quasi insopportabile sulla pelle, Emma esalò un respiro profondo, lasciò che l’acqua le scivolasse lungo il corpo, alleviando un po’ della tensione che non sapeva di aver imprigionato nei muscoli.

Appoggiò la fronte alle mattonelle del muro, lasciò che l’acqua calda le corresse lungo la schiena.

Sentì qualche lacrima solcarle le guance e si sentì ridicola.

Ridicola, perché, davvero, era stato solo un bacio.

E Emma nemmeno sapeva perché ci stesse _così_ male.

Sentiva una perdita, dentro.

Di cosa, non lo sapeva.

Faceva male, però.

Perché certo ciò che si perde è perso per sempre.

E poi si sentiva umiliata, Emma, e la sensazione di umiliazione accendeva in lei una rabbia che minacciava di divorare ogni cosa dentro.

Perché lei, ancora, non era abbastanza.

E forse era vero, allora, che il destino di ognuno è scritto fin dalla nascita. Lei non era forse stata abbandonata dai propri genitori?

Si era sempre chiesta il perché, Emma, e non l’aveva mai trovato.

Ma forse era proprio quello il punto.

Emma era stata abbandonata solo perché era Emma.

E l’aveva detto anche Regina, no?

Era lei il problema.

Perché con l’altro sceriffo, già, con l’altro sceriffo era stato diverso.

Ma non lei.

Lei non-

«Em? Tutto bene?»

La voce di Ruby attraverso la porta chiusa la fece sussultare.

«Sì!» si affrettò a rispondere Emma. «Sì, ho quasi finito!»

«D’accordo! Mary Margaret ha appena bussato!»

«Ok!» rispose Emma, iniziando a insaponarsi, mentre già sentiva Rubs allontanarsi per aprire la morta.

Uscendo dopo pochi minuti dalla doccia, Emma si asciugò con attenzione il corpo e il viso, lacrime comprese.

*

Ruby e Mary Margaret aspettavano Emma sedute sul divano, un posto vuoto tra loro. Sul basso tavolino davanti alla tv, sul cui schermo Emma riconobbe la prima scena del primo episodio di _Grey’s Anatomy_ , erano state sistemate ciotole di pop-corn e patatine, salatini e caramelle, un paio di birre, una bottiglia di vino e tre tazze di cioccolata ancora fumante.

«August ci raggiungerà tra poco» annunciò Ruby, posando il telefono sul tavolino.

«Cosa?» fece Emma. «E da dove viene tutta questa roba?»

«Di certo non dalla tua cucina» commentò la cameriera. «Quando è stata l’ultima volta che hai fatto la spesa?»

«Hai curiosato nella mia cucina?»

«Avevo fame»

« _Beh_ , fai come se fossi a casa tua!» fece Emma, sarcastica.

«D’accordo» si intromise Mary Margaret. «Perché non ti siedi, Emma? Ho pensato che sarebbe stato carino passare una serata insieme».

«A guardare _Grey’s Anatomy_!» aggiunse Ruby, con entusiasmo.

«Personalmente avrei scelto altro» commentò Mary Margaret.

Emma guardò le due donne per qualche secondo, circospetta.

«Non ho comunque intenzione di parlarne» disse poi, guardando alternativamente negli occhi prima una e poi l’altra.

«Lo so» disse Ruby.

Mary Margaret annuì. «Ma se poi, nel caso, sì, insomma, se dovesse capitare, se-»

«Non capiterà» ribadì Emma.

«Va bene, va bene» fece Mary Margaret, alzando le mani in segno di resa.

Emma esitò ancora per qualche secondo, prima di raggiungerle sul divano e sedersi tra di loro, a gambe incrociate.

«E Belle?» domandò Emma a Ruby.

«Con David» rispose Mary Margaret.

«Con David?» fece Emma, confusa.

«Colpa tua» continuò Mary Margaret, prendendo due delle tazze di cioccolata e passandone una a Ruby e una Emma. «Gli hai messo in testa che potrebbe fare il vicesceriffo o qualcosa del genere. E ha deciso di mettersi a studiare per diventarlo. Ma i libri non sono mai stati i suoi migliori amici, così Belle gli sta dando una mano».

« _Oh_ » fece Emma, con un sorriso. «penso davvero che David-»

«Sì, sì, lo sappiamo, non ci importa, lasciamo che i secchioni facciano i secchioni» la interruppe Ruby. «Brindisi?» domandò poi, alzando la propria tazza. Anche Mary Margaret aveva la propria in mano e così fecero cozzare i bordi con attenzione.

«All’amicizia» disse la cameriera.

«All’amicizia» ripeterono Emma e Mary Margaret.

Poi, mentre si portavano le tazze alle labbra, Ruby fece partire l’episodio e la voce di Meredith Grey si diffuse nella stanza mentre prendevano il primo sorso di cioccolata.

«Oddio!» esclamò Ruby, sorridendo.

Emma tossì.

«Ma cosa ci hai messo, qui dentro?» domandò la cameriera a Mary Margaret.

«Cannella» rispose Mary Margaret.

Emma e Ruby la fissarono per qualche secondo.

«Ah. E rum» aggiunse Mary Margaret, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Ruby scoppiò a ridere. «Non so, credo che potresti essere la mia nuova persona preferita» commentò.

E Emma, nonostante tutto, sorrise.

Prese un sorso della propria cioccolata corretta, si concentrò sulla tv.

Forse domani ne avrebbe parlato, di cosa era accaduto.

O forse no.

Ma per quella sera andava bene così.

Mary Margaret le strinse brevemente la mano, le sorrise.

Emma sospirò.

Le avevano tenuto il posto, no?

Un posto, solo per lei.

Anche se Regina non c’era.


	11. XI. L'errare nella foresta

_Eh sì, ce n’è di tribolazioni e affanni a questo mondo!_

\- Jacob e Wilhelm Grimm, _Fiabe_

«Non dovevi cenare dal sindaco?» domandò David, giovale, e la forchetta di Emma cadde a terra. Lo sceriffo, le mani ancora tremanti, si piegò di lato rispetto alla sedia per poter raggiungere la forchetta sotto il tavolo. Raccogliendola, notò il calcio negli stinchi che Mary Margaret diede a David.

«Ahi! Cosa?!» fece David, confuso.

«Preferivo stare con voi, questa sera» tagliò corto Emma. «Piuttosto, come è andato il tuo esame?»

«Oh, splendidamente!» fece David, accettando il cambio di argomento senza fare ulteriori domande. Dall’altro lato del tavolo, Mary Margaret guardava Emma con fare apprensivo.

*

«Sei stata tu a cancellare la cena di questa sera, non è vero?» domandò Mary Margaret. Lei e Emma erano sedute sul divano, un film che nessuna delle due stava davvero guardando scorreva sullo schermo della televisione, a volume bassissimo. David era andato a letto presto, subito dopo cena, stremato dalla giornata che aveva avuto.

Emma le lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo.

«Regina ci tiene, alle apparenze. Qualunque cosa sia successa tra voi, non avrebbe-»

«Sì» tagliò corto Emma. «Sì, sono stata io».

«So che non ne vuoi parlare, ma-»

«E allora perché continui a fare domande?» rispose Emma, guardando Mary Margaret negli occhi, scontrosa. Le labbra della donna tremarono.

«Hai-» tentò Mary Margaret, sospirò a fondo. «Hai ragione. Non dovrei insistere, scu-»

«No, no» fece Emma, scuotendo la testa, gli occhi bassi. «Scusami tu, è che… Sai…» disse Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle, un gesto vago con la mano.

Mary Margaret la guardò, interrogativa. «È che..?»

«Non so come funziona» disse Emma, a denti stretti. «Non ho mai… Non ho mai avuto degli amici. Veri amici, voglio dire. A parte Neal, ma io e Neal abbiamo sempre avuto un rapporto… Strano».

«Oh, Emma» fece Mary Margaret e, prima che lo sceriffo protesse protestare, si trovò stretta tra le braccia della donna. Normalmente, Emma avrebbe protestato, si sarebbe divincolata gentilmente ma fermamente. Questa volta, invece, Emma non lo fece. Al contrario, abbracciò Mary Margaret.

Rimasero in silenzio per un po’, Mary Margaret prese ad accarezzarle i capelli, maternamente. Non che Emma sapesse davvero cosa significasse avere una madre. Ma, se avesse dovuto immaginare l’abbraccio della sua mamma – una mamma che la voleva – l’avrebbe immaginato proprio così: stretto, per rassicurarla sul fatto che non sarebbe caduta, nemmeno se fosse inciampata, ma non soffocante, per lasciarla libera di seguire la propria strada. 

«Mi ha baciata» bisbigliò infine Emma, senza muoversi dall’abbraccio, perché così almeno non avrebbe visto Mary Margaret negli occhi. «Reg- Regina, lei… Lei mi ha baciata. La scorsa settimana, dopo la cena. E credevo… Sì, credevo che forse… Però deve essere stato il sidro di mele o-»

«Regina non si ubriaca con il sidro di mele» commentò subito Mary Margaret. «Anzi, Regina non si ubriaca proprio. Sarebbe come perdere il controllo e a Regina non piace perdere il controllo».

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Ma in ogni caso non importa, perché il giorno dopo è venuta nel mio fottuto ufficio solo per dirmi che quel bacio non ha significato nulla e che non eravamo nulla e che-»

«Regina è piena di stronzate» la interruppe di nuovo Mary Margaret.

Stupita nell’udire una parolaccia uscire dalle labbra di Mary Margaret, Emma si sciolse dall’abbraccio per poterla guardare in faccia.

«Oh, andiamo» disse Mary Margaret. «Non fare quella faccia. È vero che non frequento Regina da anni, ma non può essere cambiata _così_ tanto, no?»

«Ti assicuro che è stata molto chiara, in quello che mi ha detto» fece Emma. «E poi ho fatto quella faccia perché hai detto _stronzate_ ».

«No, non l’ho detto!»

«Sì che l’hai detto!»

«No! E non è questo il punto!» disse Mary Margaret, che era ben consapevole di aver detto _stronzate_ , ma che voleva dimenticare la cosa il più in fretta possibile. «Dimmi esattamente cosa ti ha detto Regina».

«Che non le importa, che-»

«Sono state le sue esatte parole?» insistette Mary Margaret.

«No, ma-»

«Le sue parole esatte, Emma. Regina non mente mai spudoratamente, ma questo non vuol dire che sia sempre, completamente, sincera. E poi devi sentirla in campagna elettorale» aggiunse la donna.

«Non lo so cosa ha detto, esattamente» fece Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Ha detto… Vediamo, sì… Ha detto che “non possiamo andare in quella direzione” e che non vuole che Henry “ci vada di mezzo”».

«Su questo ha ragione».

«Lo so, non sono un’idiota!»

«Ma non sei andata a cena da lei, questa sera».

«Perché le avrei versato il vino in faccia. E non è una cosa che Henry dovrebbe vedere».

«D’accordo, ma-»

«Ci andrò la prossima settimana. Dirò a Henry che avevo il raffreddore. Una cosa così».

«Bene e poi cosa altro ha detto Regina? Perché non mi sembra che abbia detto che quel bacio non significava nulla».

«Non lo so, non ricordo, evito di pensarci!» fece Emma e sbuffò. «Non lo so, ha detto che con Graham era diverso».

«E poi?»

«E poi basta! “Venerdì prossimo, solita ora?”»

«Non ha mai detto che quel bacio non significasse nulla, anzi-»

«No».

«Cosa?»

«Non…» Emma esitò, si guardò intorno. Incrociò le braccia al petto. «Non darmi false speranze. Forse non l’ha detto chiaramente, ma il messaggio era chiaro. Regina non vuole avere nulla a che fare con me, non… non come vorrei io».

«Ma forse-»

«No, niente _ma_ e niente _forse._ Credevo ci fosse qualcosa, tra me e Regina, ma evidentemente mi sbagliavo» disse Emma, con una convinzione che non sentiva. Perché, nonostante tutto, quei baci con Regina… Non si era mai sentita così, Emma. Ma poi Regina…

E sì, parlarne con Mary Margaret la stava aiutando, certo. Perché era successo. E i baci e il rifiuto e il suo cuore che si spezza – era successo tutto quanto. Non poteva o, forse, non voleva negarlo, non davvero, perché per quanto male facesse il _dopo_ , quei baci con Regina non avevano fatto male, affatto.

Parlandone un po’, il dolore usciva con le parole e non più con le lacrime.

E tuttavia, faceva ancora male.

«Ma se hai sentito-»

«Ma la vita non è tutta unicorni e fiori e non siamo in una commedia romantica di dubbio gusto e gli amori da favola non esistono» sancì Emma.

«Lo so» disse Mary Margaret e fece una pausa prima di proseguire. «Fammi dire solo questo e poi prometto di non tornare più sull’argomento a meno che non lo voglia tu».

Emma guardò l’amica di sottecchi. «D’accordo, sentiamo».

«Graham non contava nulla».

«Ma-»

«Nessuna interruzione!»

«D’accordo» concesse Emma, sbuffando.

«Graham non contava nulla. Non so perché. Era un bravo sceriffo, è un bravo ragazzo. Andava d’accordo con Harry, anche se il bambino non ha mai saputo di lui e sua madre. Graham è uno con la testa sulle spalle, di sani principi».

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Bene, quindi il suo ex è Signor Perfezione e-»

«Nessuna interruzione» le ricordò Mary Margaret, prima di proseguire. «Sulla carta non c’era nulla che non andasse. E credo anche che Graham fosse convinto di amare Regina, ma… Non era così. Lo sapevano tutti, che per quanto Graham pendesse dalle labbra di Regina, Regina non ricambiava».

«Non puoi saperlo» le fece notare Emma.

«Io forse no» concesse Mary Margaret. «Ma in questa città non accade nulla che debba rimanere un segreto senza che lo sappiano tutti. E, fidati, Regina non ha mai provato nulla per Graham».

Emma era ancora scettica, a riguardo, ma decise di non protestare e si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle. «Mettiamo che sia come dici, e quindi? Cosa cambia per me?»

« _Beh_ » fece Mary Margaret. «Tutto».

«Come no».

«Senti, Emma, Regina non mente mai, se può evitarlo. Ha detto che con Graham era diverso. E di Graham non le importava nulla, quindi di te-»

«Le importa ancora meno».

«Ora ti stai solo ostinando!» l’accusò Mary Margaret.

«Non mi sto ostinando, sono realista» protestò Emma. «Quello che dici non ha senso, no-»

«Certo che non ha senso!» fece Mary Margaret. «L’amo-» e Mary Margaret si zittì per lo sguardo truce di Emma. Alzò le mani in segno di resa. «Pensaci» aggiunse solo.

Emma grugnì, invece di rispondere.

«Grazie per la cena. Deliziosa, come sempre» disse allora Emma. alzandosi dal divano.

«Ma di cosa» rispose Mary Margaret, alzandosi a sua volta.

«E grazie per…» aggiunse poi lo sceriffo, indicando il divano su cui erano state sedute fino a poco prima.

«Non c’è nulla per cui ringraziare» minimizzò Mary Margaret.

E Emma uscì dall’appartamento di Mary Margaret con un peso sul cuore che si era fatto un sassolino più leggero.

*

Emma avrebbe potuto accendere la luce per salire le scale che dall’appartamento di Mary Margaret portavano al suo, al piano superiore, ma non lo fece. Conosceva la strada a memoria, ormai. E poi voleva solo andare a letto, coprendosi con più coperte di quanto fosse necessario, e dormire fino alla mattina seguente. Considerò anche, brevemente, l’idea di dormire vestita. Tuttavia, la prospettiva di annegare in un maglione caldo e di tre taglie più grande di lei ebbe la meglio.

Giunta all’ultimo gradino, Emma estrasse la chiave del proprio appartamento dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans, fece un paio di passi sul pianerottolo, le assi scricchiolanti e-

« _Ahi_!»

«AH!» urlò Emma di rimando, facendo un passo indietro e cercando a tentoni, sulla parete, l’interruttore della luce. Il cuore a mille, terrorizzata come poche volte si era sentita nella propria vita, i secondi che occorsero a Emma per accendere la luce le parvero interminabili.

Infine, fece scattare l’interruttore, proprio nel momento in cui la porta del piano inferiore si spalancò con un colpo secco. Ne emerse Mary Margaret, brandendo una padella.

«Mi hai fatto male, Emma!»

«Ragazzino?!»

«Emma?»

«Mary Margaret?»

«Henry?!»

«Signora Blanchard» fece Henry, con un filo di voce, seduto a gambe incrociate davanti alla porta dell’appartamento di Emma. Con una mano, si teneva la punta della scarpa, probabilmente dove Emma lo aveva involontariamente calpestato.

«Cosa sta succedendo?» domandò Mary Margaret ad Emma, abbassando la padella.

«Non ne ho idea!» fece Emma, la voce acuta. «Cosa sta succedendo, ragazzino?»

«Mi hai pestato il piede e ho urlato e poi tu hai urlato e poi si è accesa la luce e poi è arrivata la signora Blanchard con la padella e poi ha urlato anche lei e-»

«Questo lo so, Henry» fece Emma, il cui respiro si era infine normalizzato. Si inginocchiò davanti al ragazzino, gli sorrise. «Stai bene?»

Il bambino annuì. «Solo un po’ freddo».

Istintivamente, Emma gli prese le manine tra le proprie. Erano gelide. «Ci credo che hai freddo! Da quanto sei qui?»

Henry si strinse nelle spalle. Indossava la giacca rossa che gli aveva comprato Emma, ma sotto aveva solo il pigiama. «Non lo so. Un po’».

«Vado a prendere una coperta» disse Mary Margaret. Emma annuì.

«E la mamma lo sa che sei qui?» domandò lo sceriffo a Henry.

Il ragazzino non rispose.

«Henry?»

«No» ammise poi, con un filo di voce.

«Sei scappato?»

Henry si strinse nelle spalle.

«Perché?» indagò Emma, mentre cercava nella tasca dei jeans il proprio cellulare, per avvertire Regina. Non doveva essersi accorta della scomparsa di Henry, non ancora, almeno. Altrimenti l’avrebbe già chiamata. Se non come… amica o qualunque cosa fossero in quel momento, di certo in qualità di sceriffo.

«Così».

«Non vuoi dirmelo?»

Di nuovo, Henry si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle. Mentre Emma faceva partire la chiamata a Regina, arrivò Mary Margaret, che avvolse il bambino in una grande, calda, coperta di lana azzurra con degli uccellini bianchi ricamati sopra.

«Rispondi» bisbigliò Emma al telefono. «Oh, andiamo, Regina, rispondi».

Scattò la segreteria telefonica. Emma si accigliò, provò a chiamare di nuovo il sindaco.

Mary Margaret stava accarezzando affettuosamente i capelli di Henry.

«Avete litigato?» domandò il ragazzino a Emma. E il tono era più accusatorio che interrogativo.

«Henry-»

«Ecco, lo sapevo! Non era vero che avevi il raffreddore!» fece il bambino, quasi urlando.

«No, non è cos-» ma prima che Emma potesse continuare, Regina si decise finalmente a rispondere.

«Sceriffo Swan, se non-»

«Si tratta di Henry» la interruppe immediatamente Emma, il cuore in gola.

«Henry, cosa-»

«È con me».

«No. È nella sua stanza a dormire. Nel suo letto» rispose immediatamente Regina. E tuttavia, dall’altro capo del telefono, Emma sentì il sindaco muoversi, un paio di porte sbattute. Un urlo a malapena trattenuto.

«Dove?» chiese solo, Regina.

«A casa mia, ma-»

«Sto arrivando» fece il sindaco.

«Posso portarlo-» ma Regina aveva già interrotto la comunicazione, «-io» concluse Emma.

Henry fissava Emma con sguardo truce.

«La mamma sta arrivando» gli disse lo sceriffo.

Henry non rispose.

«D’accordo, non mi parlare» concesse Emma. Si alzò in piedi e, prima che Henry potesse accorgersi di nulla, Emma lo prese tra le braccia, ancora avvolto nella coperta, tenendolo stretto a sé. Non perché aveva paura che provasse a sfuggirle, e poi correva di certo più veloce di lui, ma perché, dentro di lei, Emma era terrorizzata. Ora che lo spavento iniziale, dettato dalla sorpresa, era passato, c’era solo posto per quel profondo abisso fatto di _cosa sarebbe successo se_. Cosa sarebbe successo se Henry avesse sbagliato strada? Cosa sarebbe successo se avesse incontrato qualcuno che mai avrebbe dovuto incontrare? Cosa sarebbe successo se il freddo fosse stato troppo da sopportare? Cosa sarebbe successo se-

«Mai più, ragazzino» gli bisbigliò Emma all’orecchio, accarezzandogli i capelli. E si accorse delle lacrime che le bagnavano il viso. «Ti prego, Henry, non spaventarmi mai più così. Non spaventare mai più nemmeno la mamma così».

Con fatica, Henry liberò le braccia dalla coperta, le strinse intorno al collo di Emma, nascose il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. «Però voi non litigate più».

Emma strinse le labbra, cercando di non far fuggire il singhiozzo che le stringeva la gola. Mary Margaret, le lacrime agli occhi, accarezzò la schiena di Henry.

«Scendo» sussurrò poi, a Emma. «Forse una cioccolata potrebbe aiutare».

Emma annuì, tirò su il naso. «Sì» disse, la voce tremante. «Ti va una cioccolata, ragazzino? Mentre aspettiamo la mamma?»

Henry annuì, senza lasciare la presa intorno al collo di Emma.

*

Henry era seduto su una vecchia poltrona bitorzoluta, accanto al calorifero del salotto. Emma gli porse la tazza di cioccolata calda e stava per sedersi accanto a lui sul pavimento, quando dei colpi furiosi alla porta la costrinsero ad affrettarsi in quella direzione.

Emma sapeva con certezza che si trattava di Regina, così si limitò ad aprire e, ancora prima che Regina chiedesse, le indicò con un gesto il salotto, dove il sindaco si precipitò. Regina si inginocchiò di fronte alla poltrona, abbracciò Henry, che aveva ripreso a piangere. Anche Regina singhiozzava.

Emma chiuse la porta, sentendosi all’improvviso di troppo.

*

Non appena Regina si fu calmata, disse a Henry che sarebbero tornati immediatamente a casa, ma il ragazzino insistette per bere la sua cioccolata, prima. Emma era sicura che Regina non l’avrebbe mai permesso. Invece, il sindaco rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo allo sceriffo.

«Cosa?» domandò Emma.

«Per te va bene?»

«Certo!» esclamò Emma. «Vuoi qualcosa? Tè? Caffè?»

«Del caffè, se non è un problema».

«Per nulla, arriva subito».

*

«Tieni» disse Emma, porgendo a Regina una tazza di caffè. Il sindaco era seduta sulla poltrona che poco prima era stata di Henry, il cappotto appoggiato allo schienale e il bambino, ancora avvolto nella coperta, con solo le mani che emergevano per poter bere la cioccolata, al sicuro tra le sue braccia.

«Grazie» rispose il sindaco e sorrise a Emma.

Lo sceriffo distolse lo sguardo e si sedette sul divano, quanto più lontano possibile da Regina.

*

Henry aveva finito la cioccolata e Regina aveva finito il caffè.

Tuttavia, nessuno si era ancora mosso.

Emma sedeva rigida sul divano, chiedendosi cosa fare. Avrebbe dovuto offrire a Regina e a Henry di fermarsi per la notte? Chiedere se volessero altro? Invitarli ad andarsene?

Osservava Regina accarezzare la schiena di Henry, appoggiato al suo petto, come se nemmeno si rendesse conto di dove fosse. Il ragazzino, stremato dagli eventi della serata, si stava addormentando.

L’orologio ticchettava nel silenzio.

*

«Si è addormentato» osservò Emma, con un bisbiglio.

Regina sembrò prendere coscienza del mondo intorno a lei solo in quel momento. « _Oh._ Hen-»

«No» la fermò Emma, d’istinto. «Non svegliarlo. Voglio dire… Può dormire qui e… E vorrei parlarti di una cosa».

Il sangue nelle vene di Regina gelò.

«Non _quello_ » si affrettò a spiegare Emma. «Di Henry. Non può più scappare così…»

«No…» disse Regina, accarezzando i capelli del figlio. «Dove..?» aggiunse poi, accettando la proposta di Emma. D’altronde, era stata con suo figlio prima che lei arrivasse e, anche se il sindaco aveva un’idea o due circa le ragioni che avevano spinto Henry a scappare, forse Emma avrebbe potuto aiutarla. Era sempre stata brava con Henry. E, di lei, Henry si fidava.

Certo, una parte di Regina avrebbe preferito rimandare la questione al giorno seguente, ma non aveva nemmeno il cuore di svegliare suo figlio o portarlo fuori, al freddo della notte.

Lo sceriffo si alzò dal divano con prontezza, le gambe formicolanti per la posizione tenuta troppo a luogo.

«Ti aiuto..?» disse a Regina, avvicinandosi a lei e tendendo le braccia per prendere Henry. Il sindaco annuì.

Con dolcezza, ignorando la vicinanza di Regina – e il suo profumo, Emma prese Henry, dolcemente. «Di qui» bisbigliò poi al sindaco, facendole strada verso la sua camera da letto. E fortuna volle che Emma avesse cambiato le lenzuola proprio quella mattina, perciò, nonostante il resto della camera fosse estremamente in disordine, almeno il letto non lo era. 

Entrando nella stanza, Regina si impose di non guardarsi intorno, come se stesse, in qualche modo, invadendo la privacy di Emma. Invece, si limitò a tirare indietro le coperte del letto, così che Emma potesse sistemarvi Henry.

Poi, Emma si allontanò dal letto, osservò per un secondo soltanto Regina rimboccare le coperte del ragazzino prima di voltarsi, incapace di sopportare la vista di ciò che, se la vita fosse una favola per bambini, sarebbe stato il suo lieto fine.

*

Emma stava aspettando Regina in salotto.

Aveva preparato dell’altro caffè per loro.

Due tazze fumavano sul basso tavolino del salotto.

Emma pensava a cosa avrebbe detto a Regina. Che Henry era scappato per colpa sua? Perché non era andata a cena quella sera? Che credeva avessero litigato? Che non avrebbe mai più cancellato una cena?

Non lo sapeva.

Ma quando il sindaco tornò in salotto, ogni parola le morì in gola. Regina stava piangendo, le tremavano le mani. E, prima che le gambe le cedessero, Emma fu al suo fianco per prenderla al volo.

«Ero così spaventata, Emma».

«Sta bene, ora» le bisbigliò Emma all’orecchio, stringendola a sé nello stesso modo in cui aveva stretto Henry sul pianerottolo d’ingresso, per farla sentire al sicuro, per provare a proteggerla, per rassicurarla.

Per rassicurarsi.

Erano lì. Stavano tutti bene.

Stavano bene.

Per il resto, ci sarebbe stato tempo.

**NdA**

Buona sera!

Purtroppo, ho una brutta notizia e cioè che, a causa dell’università, non potrò aggiornare prima del 4 dicembre (quindi non questo venerdì, ma il prossimo). Però questo dovrebbe permettermi sia di fare il calendario dell’avvento.

Inoltre, temo che il conteggio dei capitoli sia aumentato di uno! ^^”

Grazie per aver letto anche questo capitolo!

A presto,

T.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona sera!   
> Purtroppo, ho una brutta notizia e cioè che, a causa dell’università, non potrò aggiornare prima del 4 dicembre (quindi non questo venerdì, ma il prossimo). Però questo dovrebbe permettermi sia di fare il calendario dell’avvento.   
> Inoltre, temo che il conteggio dei capitoli sia aumentato di uno! ^^”   
> Grazie per aver letto anche questo capitolo!   
> A presto,   
> T.


	12. XII. L'errare continua

È inutile piangere, fratelli miei.

Cerchiamo un riparo per la notte:

domattina, alla luce del sole, ritroveremo la via di casa.

\- Perrault, _Pollicino_

Regina non parlò. Non subito. Lei e Emma rimasero sedute a lungo sul piccolo divano dello sceriffo, a poca distanza l’una dall’altra, senza toccarsi. L’orologio ticchettava. Regina aveva smesso di piangere. Emma si chiedeva se non avesse sbagliato ad abbracciarla.

«Non può accadere di nuovo» disse infine Regina e la sua voce era vetro freddo e fragile.

«Non accadrà».

«Non puoi saperl-»

«Non lo faremo più accadere».

Finalmente Regina si voltò. «Come?»

Emma sospirò, abbassò lo sguardo. «Non inventerò più scuse per evitare di venire a cena da te».

Il sindaco prese un respiro profondo, si passò una mano tra i capelli, si abbandonò sui cuscini del divano. «Non sono sicura basterà. Credevo che sarei stata una madre migliore della mia e invece-»

«Ok, ora non iniziare a dire cazzate» fece Emma, guadagnandosi un’occhiata estremamente risentita da parte di Regina.

«Signorina Swan, non ho bisogno di-»

«E niente _signorina Swan._ Detesto quando mi chiami _signorina Swan._ È sessista» le fece notare Emma. «Ma soprattutto mi ricorda quando mi odiavi».

«Non ti odiavo» ammise Regina, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Non… Non ti avevo in simpatia. Ma non ti odiavo».

Emma sentì una vampata di calore sprigionarsi dal suo petto alle sue guance, ma decise di ignorare quell’ammissione. Non era il momento di parlarne. Regina era preoccupata, anzi, terrorizzata dal comportamento di Henry e la priorità in quel momento era che Regina non cedesse al panico, rischiando di ricorrere a soluzioni drastiche come chiudere il ragazzino nella torre più alta di un castello sorvegliato da un drago e circondato da un fossato di lava, dove certo sarebbe stato al sicuro dai mali del mondo, ma si sarebbe anche perso tutta la bellezza che può offrire.

«Non sei una pessima madre, Regina».

Il sindaco non rispose.

«Regina?»

«Sì?»

«Vuoi almeno fingere di ascoltarmi?»

«Ti sto ascoltando. Ma non ha senso quello che dici. È ovvio che sono una pessima madre. E come potrei non esserlo? Mia madre era una pessima madre, perciò io sono una pessima madre. Credevo che comportami esattamente all’opposto di come si era comportata lei sarebbe bastato, eppure non è così. Henry che scappa, nel bel mezzo della notte… E-»

«E Henry sta bene. È scappato, sì, ma quale bambino non fa una sciocchezza o due? E ne farà ancora» aggiunse Emma, guadagnandosi un’occhiata colma di panico e rabbia da parte di Regina, che spinse lo sceriffo ad alzare le mani in segno di resa. «Non _così_ pericolose. Intendo… Non lo so, perdere la testa per la persona sbagliata, provare una sigaretta, ubriacarsi-»

Regina si portò una mano al cuore, deglutì vistosamente. D’accordo, Emma non era la persona giusta quando si trattava di rassicurare gli altri, ormai era chiaro. Istintivamente raggiunse la mano libera di Regina e la prese tra le proprie.

Entrambe trattennero il fiato, entrambe ignorarono quel sentimento improvviso che si schiuse nei loro cuori, come se all’improvviso ogni cosa fosse tornata al proprio posto.

«Quello che sto provando a dire, Regina, è che non solo Henry è amato e protetto, ma anche che gli permetti di crescere e di crescere davvero. Non solo di diventare grande, ma… Gli stai insegnando ad essere libero e indipendente, Regina. E, crescendo, farà altre pessime scelte e non ti piacerà per nulla, ma continuerai ad amarlo. Ed è qui che sta tutta la differenza del mondo tra te e tua madre o i miei genitori che chissà chi sono o dove sono o perché mi hanno abbandonata. Che tu ami Henry incondizionatamente, Regina. E questo fa di te la madre migliore del mondo».

Regina non rispose. Emma notò che le sue guance si stavano di nuovo rigando di lacrime. Si accigliò. Mary Margaret era brava in queste cose, a consolare e a prendersi cura degli altri e dare speranza. Ma lo sceriffo non poteva certo chiamare Mary Margaret in suo soccorso. Perciò, Emma si limitò a prendere un respiro profondo, fece per alzarsi dal divano.

«Vado a prenderti dei fazzolet-»

«No» disse Regina, stringendo la presa sulla mano di Emma.

«Del whisky?» azzardò allora lo sceriffo, pensando a quello di cui lei avrebbe avuto bisogno in un momento del genere.

«No» rispose di nuovo Regina, debolmente. «Rimani?»

«Ma certo» bisbigliò Emma, con voce roca.

«Posso… Posso abbracciarti?»

Emma annuì, attirò a sé Regina, la circondò con le proprie braccia. Il sindaco pianse ancora per qualche minuto, lacrime silenziose che bagnarono la maglietta di Emma, ma nessuna delle due se ne accorse davvero.

E scivolarono nel sonno.

*

«Hai un aspetto orribile».

«Grazie, Rubs» fece Emma, sarcastica, sedendosi al bancone del Granny’s.

«No, davvero. Peggio del solito. Sicura di non avere la febbre o qualcosa del genere?»

«Sicura. Potrei avere-»

«Mary Margaret mi ha detto che hai visto Henry, ieri sera» aggiunse allora Ruby, con una disinvoltura nella voce che mancava del tutto alle sue intenzioni. «E il sindaco».

Emma la guardò di traverso.

«E oggi è il tuo giorno libero» aggiunse Ruby. «Non devi andare al lavoro. Cosa ci fai qui tanto presto?»

«Due cioccolate calde con panna e cannella. Un caffè nero, senza zucchero. Tre porzioni di pancake, di cui due al cioccolato e una allo sciroppo d’acero. E due ciambelle alla crema» rispose Emma. «Tutto da portare via».

La cameriera spalancò gli occhi. «Hai passato la notte con il sindaco!»

«Non è quello che pensi. E possiamo parlarne… Non lo so, mai?»

«Sono solo preoccupata, Em. Hai davvero un aspetto orribile. E non sono più così sicura che frequentare il sindaco sia-»

«Non ci stiamo frequentando».

«Hai capito cosa intendo».

Emma prese un respiro profondo. Era davvero stanca e voleva solo il proprio ordine. Dormire con Regina stretta al petto era stato un paradiso e un inferno al tempo stesso. Il suo divano non era affatto comodo e quella mattina, quando si era svegliata poco prima dell’alba, la sua schiena sembrava essersi trasformata in una rigida tavola di legno che scricchiolava dolorosamente a ogni movimento. Regina si era svegliata quasi nel medesimo istante e si era alzata immediatamente, allontanandosi da Emma. Vado a controllare che Henry stia bene, aveva detto. Nulla più. Una volta rientrata in salotto, aveva chiesto a Emma se fosse possibile per lei prendersi la mattina libera, parlare con Henry insieme. Emma si era limitata ad annuire e Regina aveva chiamato la propria segretaria, che certo non doveva essere stata contenta dell’orario a cui il sindaco l’aveva svegliata, per disdire gli appuntamenti del giorno. Poi, Regina aveva chiamato qualcun altro e Emma l’aveva sentita parlare in bisbigli concitati e spazientiti. Aveva deciso di farsi una doccia, mettere dei vestiti pulito. Quando Henry si era svegliato, poi, il ragazzino aveva chiesto la colazione del Granny’s e Emma si era offerta di andare a comprarla con la promessa di raggiungerli al numero 108 di Mifflin Street, in modo da dare anche a Regina la possibilità di rinfrescarsi.

Perciò sì, Emma era molto stanca. E voleva solo il suo ordine, portarlo a Regina e a Henry, parlare con il ragazzino per essere sicura che non avesse provato a scappare di nuovo e poi tornarsene a casa per dormire fino all’ora di cena.

«Posso avere il mio ordine e basta, Rubs?»

La cameriera sospirò. «Arriva subito».

Emma le rispose con un sorriso stanco, poi si accasciò sul bancone in attesa, temendo e al contempo fremendo all’idea di rivedere Regina.

*

Regina era furiosa. Non con Henry. E nemmeno con Emma. Beh, forse un po’ con Emma lo era, ma Regina sapeva che, in questo caso, Emma non aveva alcuna colpa. Stranamente.

No, Regina era furiosa con sua sorella.

Quella mattina, mentre era ancora da Emma, l’aveva chiamata per raccontarle quello che era successo. A voler essere sinceri, aveva chiamato Zelena solo per non affrontare lo sceriffo. Il minore dei due mali. Ma, forse, Regina aveva sbagliato i calcoli.

Perché sua sorella, invece di concentrarsi sul reale problema di tutta quella situazione, ovvero che Henry era scappato da casa in piena notte, aveva deciso di farle notare che lei, Regina, aveva deciso di dormire da Emma Swan. E dormire _dormire_. Non dormire come “dormiva” con Graham.

E Zelena non aveva dovuto aggiungere altro, perché Regina aveva capito esattamente dove sua sorella volesse andare a parare. Ed era una sciocchezza.

E di certo non era quella la questione più urgente.

Ma nonostante questo, osservando il proprio riflesso nello specchio della camera, Regina non poteva evitare di pensare che quella notte era rimasta da Emma. E non perché fosse davvero necessario. Era rimasta da Emma perché voleva rimanere da Emma. Perché voleva… Perché voleva sentirsi al sicuro. E Emma la faceva sentire al sicuro. E Emma riusciva a mettere a tacere quelle ingarbugliate eco nella mente di Regina che erano le parole di sua madre, pronte sempre a ricordarle che lei non sarebbe mai stata abbastanza. Era come se le cose, quando dette da Emma, fossero più reali della realtà stessa. E questo spaventava e al tempo stesso confortava Regina. La spaventava, perché Regina aveva concesso, e non avrebbe nemmeno saputo indicare e il giorno e l’ora in cui era accaduto, ma Regina aveva concesso a Emma di avvicinarsi a lei in quel modo. E la confortava anche perché Regina, pur non sapendo e in che modo e perché, era certa che Emma non le avrebbe mai fatto del male.

Regina aveva compreso, in quella notte trascorsa ad ascoltare il cuore di Emma, di fidarsi di lei.

E non sapeva cosa fare.

Avrebbe voluto che Emma non fosse mai entrata nella sua vita, non fosse mai arrivata a Storybrooke. Che non ci fosse mai stato quel bacio tra di loro, che non avesse mai scoperto quale gusto di infinito e di assoluto può avere un istante a quel mondo.

E al tempo stesso Regina sperava che Emma arrivasse presto, la voleva accanto, avrebbe voluto chiederle di nuovo di rimanere. Di rimanere un po’ di più. Ma sapeva anche, Regina, che non sarebbe stato possibile. Non più. Che l’unica possibilità che ci sarebbe potuta essere per loro, era stata Regina stessa a cancellarla.

Il suono del campanello riscosse Regina, che si affrettò a sistemarsi a raggiungere il piano inferiore, giusto in tempo per vedere Henry che apriva la porta allo sceriffo. E Emma, alzando lo sguardo quando si accorse del suo arrivo, le sorrise con una dolcezza tale che per poco Regina non riprese a piangere.

*

Quando ciascuno ebbe finito la propria colazione, al numero 108 di Mifflin Street, Regina si schiarì la voce. Erano seduti al tavolo della sala da pranzo, quello dove tante volte Emma aveva mangiato le lasagne di Regina.

«Henry, ti dobbiamo parlare» disse Regina, osservando il figlio. Henry abbassò gli occhi e guardò Emma di sottecchi, come a chiedere aiuto.

«Non sono arrabbiata con te» disse il sindaco. «Ma ieri sera mi hai spaventata, molto».

«Scusa. Non volevo» disse il ragazzino, con un filo di voce.

«Lo so che non volevi, Henry. Perciò ho bisogno di due cose da te, Henry. Che mi spieghi perché l’hai fatto e che mi prometti che non lo farai più».

«Non lo farò più» concesse Henry, sempre continuando a guardare verso il basso.

«Promesso?» si inserì Emma, esitante, sentendo poi Regina irrigidirsi accanto a lei.

Il ragazzino alzò gli occhi e studiò prima Emma e poi Regina per qualche secondo. Infine, alzò le mani, tutte le dita piegate a pugno tranne i due piccoli mignoli, tesi uno verso sua mamma e uno verso Emma.

Ciascuna delle due donne intrecciò il proprio mignolo a quello di Henry, che però non fece alcuna promessa e rimase in attesa.

«Non vuoi dire nulla, tesoro?» lo incalzò allora Regina.

«Ma non avete intrecciato i mignoli» rispose Henry.

Emma e Regina si osservarono. Deglutirono.

«Ma la promessa la devi fare tu, non-» iniziò lo sceriffo.

Henry si adombrò, osservandola arcigno.

Regina tese un mignolo in direzione di Emma, senza però rivolgerle nemmeno uno sguardo. Quando lo sceriffo strinse il dito di Regina con il proprio, Henry annuì solenne.

«Prometto di non scappare più più più» disse infine.

Emma e Regina annuirono, poi tutti e tre sciolsero i mignoli.

«Posso andare a giocare, ora?»

Regina stava per dire sì. Dati gli eventi di quella notte, aveva deciso che Henry avrebbe potuto saltare quel giorno di scuola, uno soltanto, perciò avrebbe consentito che si distraesse un po’, prima di insistere perché riposasse almeno qualche ora, per recuperare un po’ del sonno perso. Lei stessa avrebbe lavorato da casa, quel giorno. Ma il sindaco venne anticipata dalla signorina Swan.

«Non c’è qualcosa che vuoi dirci, ragazzino?» domandò Emma. «Ad esempio perché sei scappato?»

Henry fece una smorfia. «Pensavo che avevate litigato».

Emma lanciò a Regina un’occhiata che il sindaco non ricambiò.

«E che tu dicevi che avevi il raffreddore, ma non avevi davvero il raffreddore. Come quando io avevo il mal di pancia, ma non avevo davvero il mal di pancia».

Il sindaco si passò una mano tra i capelli. «Tesoro, è vero che io e Emma abbiamo litigato-»

«Ecco, lo sapevo, adesso la cacci via e io-»

«Non la caccerò, Henry» disse Regina, in tono secco. «Non ho più alcuna intenzione di mandare via Emma. Emma può rimanere a fare lo sceriffo di Storybrooke fino a quando vuole».

«Davvero?» domandarono Emma e Henry all’unisono.

Regina accarezzò la guancia di suo figlio, ostinandosi a non voler guardare Emma. «Davvero».

«Rimani?» domandò immediatamente il bambino, alzando sullo sceriffo gli occhi pieni di speranza. E Emma non poté fare a meno di pensare a Regina qualche ora prima, quando le aveva rivolto quella stessa domanda, protetta dal buio della notte e dal silenzio delle stelle.

Gli occhi di Emma si velarono di lacrime e, prima che uno dei due Mills potesse notarlo, lo sceriffo ai alzò dal tavolo e abbracciò stretto stretto Henry. «Rimango, ragazzino» gli rispose all’orecchio.

Le braccia del bambino la circondarono, stringendola forte.

«Sono più felice se stai qui» disse il bambino. «E anche la mamma».

Emma lo strinse a sé fino a quando non fu sicura di aver nascosto tutte le sue lacrime.

*

«Emma, mi dispiace per questa notte, non avrei dovuto-» iniziò il sindaco, in piedi all’ingresso. Henry era salito al piano superiore per giocare e Emma, dopo qualche istante di imbarazzo, si era congedata da Regina e ora si trovavano, sceriffo e sindaco, una davanti all’altra.

«Non c’è nulla per cui dispiacersi» rispose subito Emma, le mani nelle tasche dei jeans, i capelli arruffati intorno al viso perché non aveva avuto tempo di pettinarsi dopo la doccia.

Regina rispose con un sorriso tirato, sicura che qualcosa per cui dispiacersi ci fosse. Non quella notte, forse. Ma il reale motivo per cui erano finite a viverla, quella notte.

«Se ti va potremmo recuperare la cena di questa settimana. Senza attendere la prossima, sai… Non so, magari domani sera. Se vuoi. Se invece non ti va-»

«Mi va!» si affrettò a dire Emma. «Mi va molto. Facciamo una sorpresa ad Henry?»

Regina sorrise, più sinceramente questa volta, e annuì. «Perché no?»

«Bene» rispose Emma.

«Bene» le fece eco Regina.

«D’accordo, allora vado».

Il sindaco annuì, superò Emma per aprirle la porta d’ingresso. «A domani, allora».

«A domani» confermò lo sceriffo, uscendo dal numero 108 di Mifflin Street. Esitò ancora per qualche secondo, prima di decidersi a percorrere il vialetto fino al Maggiolino, che aveva parcheggiato proprio davanti al cancello nonostante vi fosse un cartello di divieto di sosta.

«Emma?» la chiamò all’improvviso Regina e lo sceriffo si voltò all’istante, fece qualche passo verso il sindaco, che teneva ancora la porta aperta.

«Sì?»

Regina aprì la bocca, la richiuse. «Grazie per questa notte e-»

Emma rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, in attesa. «E?» osò chiedere infine.

Regina si inumidì le labbra. «E… E vorrei che le cose fossero andate diversamente» disse, prima di chiudere velocemente la porta dietro di sé.

Ed entrambe sapevano che Regina non stava più parlando della notte appena trascorsa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon venerdì!   
> Sono ormai sicura al 90% che ci saranno ancora due capitoli (uno conclusivo e un breve epilogo) prima del termine di questa piccola storia. Quindi ci vediamo venerdì prossimo!   
> Grazie per aver letto,   
> T. <3


	13. XIII. La vittoria dell'eroina

_Adesso nulla mancò più alla loro felicità,_

_che durò tutta la vita._

\- Jacob e Wilhelm Grimm, _Fiabe_

Emma era in ritardo. Arrivata di fronte a casa di Regina, si precipitò fuori dal Maggiolino, un pacchetto avvolto con carta rossa tra le mani, e percorse il vialetto con ampie falcate, quasi schiantandosi contro la porta d’ingresso.

Suonò il campanello con il fiato corto e non dovette attendere che pochi secondi prima che Regina aprisse.

« _Scusailritardononvolevononèstatacolpamia_ » disse Emma, il tono acuto.

Regina, presa in contropiede, esitò qualche secondo prima di rispondere. «Non è mai colpa tua» disse, sarcastica.

Prima che Emma potesse rispondere, Henry scese le scale dal piano superiore e le corse incontro. «Emma?! La mamma non me l’aveva detto!» disse il ragazzino, gettandole le braccia intorno ai fianchi e stringendo Emma a sé.

«Volevamo farti una sorpresa, ragazzino» disse lo sceriffo, scambiandosi uno sguardo d’intesa con Regina.

*

La cena trascorse senza avvenimenti degni di nota, se non per il fatto che Emma rovesciò il vino sulla tovaglia bianca, macchiandola. Lo sceriffo fece per asciugare il danno come meglio poté con il tovagliolo e Regina provò a fermarla. Non ci riuscì, al contrario. Quando il sindaco posò la propria mano su quella di Emma, lo sceriffo ritrasse la propria tanto repentinamente, come se si fosse scottata, da urtare anche la bottiglia di vino, che cadde a sua volta, aggiungendo un’altra macchia alla tovaglia.

Henry, gli occhi spalancati, diviso tra l’eccitazione per la confusione che si era venuta a creare e il terrore che sua mamma si arrabbiasse per la tovaglia rovinata, stava fermo e attento sulla sedia, con una mano a coprire la bocca spalancata a forma di _o._

«Oh, no» fece Emma, dopo aver rimesso la bottiglia di vino in piedi.

Regina rimase in silenzio, gli occhi puntati sulla tovaglia bianca macchiata di vino rosso.

«Mi dispiace tantissimo, Regina, non so cosa…» iniziò Emma, incredula. «Te la ricomprerò, promesso! E anche il vino! E facciamo due tovaglie bianche, per farmi perdonare e-»

Ma Emma dovette chiudere la bocca perché Regina iniziò a ridere. Si portò una mano alla bocca, poi si coprì l’intero viso, ridendo.

Henry e Emma si scambiarono uno sguardo incredulo, ma un nuovo singulto di risate da parte di Regina fece scoppiare a ridere anche Henry, la cui risata contagiò a sua volta Emma.

« _Mi dispiace tantissimo, Regina_ » fece il sindaco, imitando l’espressione spaventata di Emma.

«Ehi!» fece Emma, più divertita che scandalizzata.

«Emma è una pasticciona!» urlò Henry.

«Non sono una pasticciona! È stato un incidente! Sarebbe potuto capitare a chiunque!»

«Eppure è successo a te, Emma» le fece notare Regina, stringendosi nelle spalle.

E, ovviamente, Regina aveva ragione.

Era stato un incidente? Forse, ma rimaneva il fatto che non era accaduto ad altri se non ad Emma.

Così come era accaduto proprio ad Emma, e non ad altri, di essere trasferita proprio lì, a Storybrooke. E quanti fatti erano dovuti accadere, quante possibilità si erano dovute realizzare e quante, invece, erano state scartate perché proprio lei, Emma Swan, diventasse lo sceriffo di Storybrooke, la città di Regina Mills.

Era stato accidentale? Forse, chi poteva saperlo? Ma rimaneva il fatto che era accaduto a loro, a Emma e Regina, e a nessun altro.

E allora aveva capito, Regina, guardando quel vino rosso sulla tovaglia bianca, che certe cose al mondo, erano, semplicemente, inevitabili. Il sole sorge ogni giorno. Il vino macchia i tessuti. Emma incontra Regina.

Ed era stato quello a farla ridere.

*

Emma si trovava in piedi alla base delle scale e camminava freneticamente avanti e indietro, chiedendosi cosa dovesse fare. Avrebbe voluto fermarsi da Regina per il loro consueto bicchiere di sidro di mele nello studio del sindaco, ma in tutta onestà non era sicura di essere la benvenuta, nonostante la cena fosse andata molto meglio di quanto si aspettasse.

All’apparenza, almeno.

Il suo cuore, però, non aveva mai fatto tanto male.

Perché quella sera Emma aveva provato una felicità che mai avrebbe pensato di poter provare. E mentre Henry e Regina ridevano, Emma aveva finto, per un istante soltanto, che quella fosse la sua vita, che Regina ed Henry fossero la sua famiglia, che il numero 108 di Mifflin Street fosse anche casa sua. E che ogni sera sarebbe stata come quella, un incidente imprevisto e suono di risate a riempirle il cuore e l’anima.

Ed era stato un errore.

Perché ora Emma sapeva davvero cosa avrebbe potuto avere e cosa, invece, non avrebbe mai avuto. Perché, nonostante tutto, quella sera le aveva rivelato due verità incontrovertibili. La prima, era che _era Regina_ , nessun altro. Era Regina la persona a cui Emma avrebbe pensato per il resto della sua vita ogni volta che si fosse parlato d’amore e anche ogni volta in cui non si sarebbe parlato di nulla, perché Regina avrebbe riempito ogni parte di lei, costantemente, come aveva fatto dal primo momento in cui ne aveva visto il volto in quella fotografia. E, la seconda verità che Emma aveva imparato, quella sera, era che era pronta a tutto pur di non fare del male a Regina o a Henry. Anche a vivere con un cuore in frammenti, che loro soltanto sapevano far battere in quel modo, anche se così faceva più male. Emma era lì ed era pronta a restare anche se il cuore le doleva e l’anima anelava vanamente ciò che mai avrebbe potuto avere.

Perciò, Emma non sapeva cosa fare. Perché il pacchetto che aveva portato con sé e che aveva lasciato sul tavolino d’ingresso era ancora lì. Era un regalo per Regina e Emma avrebbe voluto darglielo di persona, ma non voleva che il sindaco si sentisse in obbligo di invitarla a rimanere. Al tempo stesso, Emma non poteva né voleva, semplicemente, andarsene, perché avrebbe potuto mandare il messaggio sbagliato a Regina. Senza contare che aveva preparato un discorso, per Regina. Le doveva parlare. Ma lo sceriffo ancora non aveva deciso cosa fare quando il sindaco scese le scale e le sorrise, esitante.

«Si è addormentato, nonostante l’adrenalina ancora in corpo per la sorpresa».

«E aver passato la sera a prendervi gioco di me» rispose Emma, sorridendo a sua volta.

Regina rise. «Consideralo il pegno da pagare per aver rovinato la mia tovaglia preferita».

«La tua tovaglia preferita?! Regina, non ne avevo idea, mi dispiace, non so come-»

«Stavo scherzando, Emma» la interruppe il sindaco. «Era solo una tovaglia come tante».

«Non è divertente» fece lo sceriffo.

Regina fece una smorfia, si strinse nelle spalle. «Un pochino sì».

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. Si guardavano, una di fronte all’altra, senza avere il coraggio di dire nulla. Alla fine, parlarono entrambe nello stesso momento.

«Ti ho portato-»

«Ti va di-»

«Prima tu!» fece Emma, alzando le mani in segno di resa.

Regina si schiarì la voce, studiò Emma per qualche secondo, poi accennò un sorriso. «Cosa ne pensa di un bicchiere del miglior sidro di mele che abbia mai assaggiato, signorina Swan?»

Dopo un attimo di confusione, Emma arrossì violentemente. Erano le esatte parole con cui Regina l’aveva invitata a rimanere dopo la loro prima cena.

«Hai una buona memoria» commentò Emma.

«Per ricordare tutti i torti che mi vengono fatti» confermò Regina. «Come le tovaglie rovinate…»

«Finirà mai questa storia?»

«No» rispose Regina, candidamente. «Allora, per quel sidro? Se non ti va-»

«No! Cioè, sì, certo che mi va!»

*

Emma aveva seguito Regina nello studio, portando con sé il pacchetto per il sindaco. Regina lo aveva notato, ma aveva deciso di non dire nulla a riguardo. Inizialmente, a dire la verità, aveva pensato si trattasse di un regalo per Henry, ma era ormai evidente che si trattasse di altro.

Emma si sedette sul divanetto del salotto, mentre Regina versava un bicchiere di sidro per entrambe. Ne porse uno ad Emma e poi esitò, chiedendosi se sedersi sulla poltrona, mantenendo una certa distanza da Emma, o se accomodarsi sul divano. Alla fine, scelse il divano, dicendosi che in ogni caso potevano sempre mantenersi sufficientemente lontane.

«Grazie» le bisbigliò Emma e Regina le sorrise. Poi, prima di bere, fecero tintinnare l’orlo dei bicchieri uno contro l’altro.

«Allora» fece Emma, prendendo un respiro profondo e spingendo verso Regina il pacchetto che aveva posato sul basso tavolino di fronte a loro, «questo è per te».

«Per me?»

«Per te» confermò lo sceriffo.

«Perché?»

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Così. Perché sì. Perché mi andava».

Regina la guardò di sottecchi, sospettosa.

«Ti giuro che non ti esploderà tra le mani» la rassicurò Emma.

Il sindaco alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Posso aprirlo?»

Emma annuì.

Regina prese il pacchetto e se lo sistemò in grembo, poi iniziò a strappare con attenzione la carta da regalo rossa, appoggiandola sul tavolino, solo pe rivelare una semplice scatola di cartone senza ulteriori indicazioni.

«La scatola non è il regalo» fece Emma, «devi aprire anche quella».

«Grazie, Emma, non ci sarei mai arrivata da sola».

«Per servirvi, Vostra Maestà».

Regina aprì la scatola e trattenne il fiato. «Emma, cos-»

«Non è stato facile, trovarla. O scoprire che modello acquistare. Potrei o non potrei aver abusato del mio distintivo da sceriffo per entrare nella sede dello Storybrooke Mirror e controllare le vecchie edizioni. August mi aveva raccontato di aver visto alcune delle tue foto… E che avevi vinto un concorso indetto dal giornale e che… Insomma, sono abbastanza sicura che, se solo potesse, Sidney mi denuncerebbe. Ed è anche la ragione per cui ero in ritardo, prima. Ho trovato un tizio che la vendeva ed era proprio nella città vicina e mi ci sono precipitata, ma lui era in ritardo e ho provato a darmi una mossa, ma non potevo certo passare con il rosso e farmi arrestare e poi-»

E le parole morirono nella gola di Emma mentre osservava Regina estrarre una vecchia macchina fotografica dalla scatola e guardarla, incredula. Regina era quanto di più vicino alla perfezione potesse esistere in questo e in ogni altro mondo, Emma non aveva alcun dubbio.

«È come quella che usavo da giovane…» sussurrò Regina, incredula, alzando lo sguardo su Emma. «Non… Emma, non dovevi, non…»

«Lo so, che non dovevo» concesse Emma. «E lo so che forse non vuoi sentire quello che sto per dirti. Ma vorrei… Vorrei dirtelo. E se poi non vorrai più sapere nulla, a riguardo, prometto di non parlarne più».

Regina prese un respiro profondo, poi annuì.

Emma deglutì vistosamente. «Oh. D’accordo, sì. Allora, quello che voglio dirti è che… Cioè, nel senso, la vera ragione dietro il regalo… No, aspetta, non iniziava così».

Regina allungò la mano e prese quella di Emma tra le proprie. Lo sceriffo si sentì mancare il fiato e il suo intero viso avvampò, ma al tempo stesso si sentì ghiacciare il sangue nelle vene.

«Dillo e basta, Emma» la incoraggiò Regina, con dolcezza. «Qualsiasi cosa sia».

Emma annuì. «Avevo preparto un bel discorso. Bello davvero, sensato. Ma averti davanti… Non lo so, è come se tutto il resto non avesse più alcun significato. Ed è questo che volevo dirti. No, non davvero questo. Ma che… Ecco, che lo so che senti di _dover_ essere qualcuno. L’ho capito. Tu sei il sindaco di Storybrooke e la mamma di Henry e il terrore dell’intero consiglio comunale, ma… non devi esserlo per forza. Non… Non con me. Per me sei… Regina. E, Regina, ti ho conosciuta dal frammento di una foto e da quel momento in poi ogni cosa nella mia vita è cambiata, anche se ancora non lo sapevo. Ma c’è qualcosa, in quella foto... E non è stato facile capire che quel qualcosa era, in realtà, qualcuno. Eri tu. Sei ancora tu, Regina. Perché ci sei tu, in quella foto, Regina, tu come ti vuoi raccontare al mondo. E forse è stupido e forse è patetico, ma, ecco, sì, con questo regalo, con… Con quella macchina fotografica, sì, tutto quello che volevo dirti e che voglio dirti ora è che puoi farlo ancora. Puoi ancora scattare fotografie e raccontare una storia e… e essere Regina e basta. Con me. Se ti va. Sono… Sono qui. Se vuoi. Se-»

«Emma» la interruppe Regina, con tono grave. Emma notò che le tremavano le labbra e aveva gli occhi lucidi.

«Non volevo farti piangere!» esclamò lo sceriffo, terrorizzata. «Non… Forse avrei dovuto capire che non è la sera giusta dopo averti rovinato la tovaglia».

Regina accennò un sorriso, le lacrime iniziarono a scendere lungo le sue guance. «Non sto piangendo» fece il sindaco, lasciando la mano di Emma per asciugarsi il viso con il dorso della mano.

«Sì che stai piangendo».

«D’accordo, ma non… Non per il motivo che pensi tu» fece Regina, posando la macchina fotografica sul tavolino. «Voglio dire… Sì, da una parte sono terrorizzata. Per Henry. E anche per me. Ma… Non ridevo a causa tua prima, quando hai rovesciato il vino sulla tovaglia».

«No?» domandò Emma, confusa.

«Non proprio» concesse Regina. «Ridevo perché non potevo farci niente. Non potevo… Non potevo tornare indietro nel tempo e impedire che il vino macchiasse la tovaglia. Ma non pensavo davvero al vino. Pensavo che tu sei come il vino…»

Emma continuava a sentirsi molto confusa.

Regina prese un respiro profondo. «Non posso farci niente. Non posso e, in tutta onestà, nemmeno voglio tornare indietro nel tempo e impedire il tuo arrivo a Storybrooke. E non posso impedire quello che provo per te».

Toccò agli occhi di Emma, ora, riempirsi di lacrime. «Provi qualcosa per me».

Regina si limitò ad annuire.

«E, giusto per essere chiari, non si tratta di istinti _emmacidi_ , giusto?»

Regina, suo malgrado, rise, le guance ancora rigate di lacrime. «Giusto» confermò.

«Quindi…» fece Emma, con il cuore che le batteva tanto forte nel petto che temeva le avrebbe incrinato una costola o due. Solo, non faceva più male.

«Quindi» ripeté Regina, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, «possiamo riprendere da…» disse, allusiva.

«Sì?» domandò Emma, allungando una mano per accarezzare il viso di Regina.

«Sì» confermò Regina, chiudendo gli occhi, le labbra di Emma sulle sue.

*

«Forse dovremmo aspettare» ansimò Emma, stesa sul divano dello studio, il dolce peso di Regina su di sé.

«Vuoi aspettare?» bisbigliò Regina nel suo orecchio.

«No».

«Nemmeno io, Emma».

E Emma sentì un brivido correrle lungo la schiena. Strinse i fianchi di Regina con entrambe le mani, mentre il sindaco affondava le dita tra i suoi capelli e le mordeva il lobo dell’orecchio. Emma non aveva mai creduto alla leggenda dell’autocombustione spontanea, ma in quel momento era sicura che fosse proprio quello che stava succedendo al suo corpo. Con le mani sotto la camicia bianca del sindaco, lo sceriffo risalì lungo la schiena di Regina fino al gancio del reggiseno, che fece scattare.

Regina si tirò su, rimanendo a cavalcioni sopra Emma, ora combattuta tra l’ammirazione per la bellezza del sindaco e il senso di mancanza che sentiva nell’averla tanto lontano. Ma ogni pensiero coerente scemò dalla sua mente, come foglie al vento, quando Regina iniziò a slacciare i bottoni della propria camicia, lentamente, lo sguardo fisso sul volto di Emma. Il respiro dello sceriffo si fece più irregolare a ogni nuovo bottone slacciato e Regina ebbe la tentazione di interrompersi solo per torturare Emma ancora di più, ma un pensiero fugace le disse che ci sarebbe stato tempo, in futuro, per torturare lo sceriffo. E, normalmente, la prospettiva del futuro, di un futuro condiviso, avrebbe infastidito il sindaco. Ma non quella volta. Non con Emma.

Slacciato anche l’ultimo bottone, Regina si fece scivolare la camicia dalle spalle e poi lungo le braccia. Si sfilò anche il reggiseno, guardò Emma trattenere il fiato.

Il sindaco le sorrise mentre sollevava delicatamente l’orlo del maglioncino e della maglietta di Emma, le sfiorò la pelle e la sentì rabbrividire. Per aiutarla, lo sceriffo si mise a sedere e si tolse maglioncino e maglietta da sé, senza prestare attenzione a dove li gettasse, per poi stringere la braccia intorno ai fianchi di Regina e baciare ogni centimetro di pelle che era in grado di raggiungere, risalendo dall’addome fino al solco tra i seni. Regina appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Emma per mantenersi in equilibrio, mentre con l’altra le afferrò i capelli.

Gli occhi chiusi, lo sceriffo percorse la pelle di Regina con le labbra, riconobbe la curvatura del seno e la seguì fino a trovarne il capezzolo, che strinse dolcemente tra i denti. Vi passò la lingua, sentì le unghie di Regina lasciare il segno sulla sua spalla, i muscoli irrigidirsi.

«Emma» ansimò Regina e lo sceriffo aprì gli occhi, alzò lo sguardo verso l’alto, sul volto del sindaco, dalle labbra socchiuse e le guance arrossate e i capelli in disordine. E certo era per Regina che ogni inno alla bellezza, in ogni tempo e luogo, era stato composto. Per Regina e basta.

Ma Emma non era mai stata una persona molto paziente. Continuando a stringere a sé Regina con un braccio, spostando le labbra da uno all’altro capezzolo, Emma cercò la zip della gonna del sindaco con la mano libera. In un isolato spiraglio di lucidità, Regina dovette intuire le sue intenzioni perché spinse dolcemente Emma lontano da sé per potersi alzare dal divano. E potendo osservare Regina in piedi, di fronte a lei, mentre abbassava la zip della gonna a tubino per poi farla scivolare lungo i fianchi e le gambe, portandosi via anche le calze nere, Emma stentava ancora a credere che un tale fortuna potesse essere capitata proprio a lei. E iniziò allora a capire, a capire davvero, quello che Regina aveva provato a dirle prima circa il vino e la tovaglia e l’inevitabilità di tutto quanto. Le cose stavano così, perché non potevano essere in nessun altro modo. In quel momento, Emma capì che se, nel corso della sua vita, avesse fatto scelte diametralmente opposte e se si fosse trovata a vivere in circostanze completamente differenti, in qualche modo lei e Regina si sarebbero comunque trovate lì, in quel preciso istante di vita, vicine, esposte e vulnerabili l’una all’altra, con l’irrazionale e pur incrollabile certezza di essere esattamente dove volevano e dovevano essere.

Deglutendo, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dal corpo di Regina, Emma le porse la mano, la fece sedere sul divano e poi sdraiare sotto di sé. La baciò a lungo e in quel bacio le disse tutto quello che sentiva e per cui non conosceva parole in grado di esprimerlo. Ma Regina capì e le rispose, esattamente allo stesso modo, le sue mani che scorrevano lungo la schiena di Emma.

Poi, Emma baciò il collo di Regina, la morse, sentì le unghie del sindaco graffiarle la schiena e sorrise contro la sua pelle. Continuò a scendere, tornò sui suoi capezzoli, vi si soffermò a lungo, fino a quando Regina non gemette il suo nome, una supplica e un ordine al tempo stesso.

Emma scese lungo il corpo di Regina nello stesso modo in cui sapeva che il suo cuore, ormai, era sprofondato tutto nell’anima di lei, dal quale non avrebbe mai più potuto richiamarlo neppure se lo avesse voluto.

Con le mani, Emma accarezzò l’esterno delle gambe di Regina, facendola rabbrividire. Alzò lo sguardo sul sindaco, chiedendole, tacitamente il permesso. Regina annuì e Emma sfilò il tanga di pizzo del sindaco, accarezzandole le gambe, per poi lasciarlo cadere a terra.

Cercò di nuovo lo sguardo di Regina, che allungò le mani verso di lei per poterle afferrare dolcemente il viso per attirarla a sé. Regina baciò Emma, inarcò il corpo verso di lei, piegò una delle proprie gambe tra quelle di Emma, sentendola sussultare e gemere sulle sue labbra.

Regina sorrise e Emma fece scivolare una delle sue mani tra le gambe del sindaco, reggendosi con l’altra.

E quando Regina venne, lo fece con il nome di Emma sulle labbra.

*

Emma si svegliò in una stanza che, all’inizio, non riconobbe. Quello che riconobbe, tuttavia, era il profumo di Regina. Sorrise, inspirando a fondo. Allungando il braccio verso l’altro capo del letto, alla ricerca del sindaco, accorgendosi.

Confusa, ma non allarmata, Emma si mise a sedere. La prima cosa che notò furono i suoi vestiti, perfettamente piegati e appoggiati sul comò di fronte al letto. Doveva essere stata Regina, perché lei era sicura di esserseli tolti nell’istante esatto in cui la porta della camera da letto del sindaco si era chiusa dietro di lei e di averli fatti cadere a terra senza preoccuparsi di dove finissero.

Ma, a voler ben guardare, era stata tutta colpa di Regina.

Dopo quello che era successo nello studio, infatti, pur se a malincuore, avevano concordato di dormire ciascuna nel proprio letto. Rivestendosi, Emma aveva proposto a Regina di andare al parco, con Henry, il pomeriggio seguente, passare un po’ di tempo insieme. Il sindaco aveva accettato, le aveva sorriso, aveva accompagnato Emma all’ingresso.

E si erano baciate.

E Emma non aveva avuto bisogno di chiedere spiegazioni a Regina quando questa l’aveva presa per mano e le aveva fatto strada al piano superiore.

Emma si lasciò cadere di nuovo nel letto, sospirò. Felice. Si stiracchiò, allungò il braccio verso il cuscino di Regina e fu solo in quel momento che si accorse del bigliettino piegato in due che il sindaco le aveva lasciato. Emma lo aprì: _Se ti alzi prima di mezzogiorno, per colazione avrai i pancake più buoni che tu abbia mai assaggiato. R._

Emma si portò il bigliettino al cuore. Se quello era un sogno, sperava di non svegliarsi mai.

*

Come ogni domenica mattina, Henry stava aiutando la mamma a preparare i pancake.

Solo, quel giorno la mamma era strana. Non uno strano brutto, solo strano.

Per esempio, Henry pensò che la sua mamma sembrava proprio felice, quella mattina, e che sorrideva come non l’aveva mai vista sorridere.

«Attento a non sporcarti, tesoro» gli disse Regina, mentre il bambino mischiava l’impasto per i pancake. Lo teneva d’occhio, questo sì, ma stava anche armeggiando con qualcosa che Henry non aveva mai visto in vita sua.

«No, no» fece Henry, esattamente due secondi prima di sporcarsi il pigiama rosso con l’impasto dei pancake. Ma né lui, né la sua mamma lo notarono.

Henry smise di mischiare l’impasto, scese dallo sgabello su cui era seduto. «Cosa hai lì, mamma?» domandò, avvicinandosi alla sua mamma. Regina si piegò in avanti perché Henry potesse osservare l’oggetto più da vicino.

«Una macchina fotografica, tesoro. Un regalo di Emma» rispose la sua mamma. E gli angoli della bocca di Regina non poterono non sollevarsi verso l’altro, nel pronunciare il nome della donna.

«Qualcuno mi ha chiamato?» domandò la Emma in questione, entrando in quel momento in cucina, vestita come la sera precedente, persino con quell’odiosa giacca rossa, così da far credere a Henry che fosse appena arrivata.

«Emma!» esclamò il bambino, correndo verso di lei per abbracciarla. «Sei tornata! Mi avete fatto un’altra sorpresa!»

Sia Emma sia Regina distolsero immediatamente lo sguardo l’una dall’altra, per evitare di scoppiare a ridere.

«Eh, già, ragazzino» fece Emma, scompigliandogli i capelli. «Scommetto che non te l’aspettavi proprio!»

«No, invece lo sapevo!» protestò Henry, ridendo. «Vuoi i pancake anche tu?» domandò poi.

«Voglio tutti i pancake!» esclamò lo sceriffo, facendo il solletico al ragazzino, che si mise a urlare e a ridere, divertito, provando a scappare da Emma.

Fu un istinto, per Regina, alzare la fotocamera e guardare nell’obiettivo, mettere Emma e Henry a fuoco, scattare.

Il flash illuminò la cucina e lasciò tanto Emma quanto Henry stupiti, entrambi guardavano il sindaco a bocca aperta. Poi, Henry si liberò dalla presa di Emma, corse verso sua mamma.

«Voglio farlo anche io! Voglio farlo anche io!».

*

Di tutte le foto che Henry scattò quella mattina e che Regina sviluppò qualche settimana dopo, una volta finito di allestire una piccola camera oscura nel seminterrato, ve ne fu una che, per caso o forse no, raccontava l’inizio di una bellissima storia d’amore.

Raffigurava due mani dalle dita intrecciate, come i destini delle donne a cui appartenevano.

Fu una storia lunga, la loro. Una storia che Emma e Regina vollero costudire e proteggere gelosamente e che, proprio per questo, tutti finirono per conoscere e che venne raccontata a Storybrooke per molto tempo, al punto da diventare una favola.

La favola della Salvatrice e della Regina Cattiva, che poi tanto cattiva non era.

E, come succede a tutte le storie che si rispettino, ciò che davvero accadde venne presto dimenticato e nessuno di coloro che ancora oggi racconta la loro storia si trova in accordo con gli altri, con due eccezioni soltanto.

La prima è che Emma rovesciò del vino rosso, macchiando la tovaglia bianca di Regina.

E la seconda è che vissero tutti felici e contenti.




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA  
> Buon venerdì!  
> Ed eccoci arrivati alla fine. Che in realtà non è proprio la fine perché la prossima settimana ci sarà un breve epilogo!  
> Quindi, a presto per l’ultimo aggiornamento! <3  
> T. <3


	14. Epilogo

_They sat side by side and wished that they need never part._

_They loved one another so much._

\- Andersen, _Best loved Fairytales_

Di quei tempi, la quiete era rara. Perciò, Regina si stava godendo gli ultimi minuti di silenzio nel seminterrato del numero 108 di Mifflin Street, dove stava sviluppando le ultime fotografie scattate da Henry. Regina gli stava insegnando alcune regole base ma, per quanto Henry fosse entusiasta, la maggior parte delle foto venivano ancora storte. Nonostante questo, il sindaco le sviluppava comunque, una ad una, e poi, insieme, le sistemavano in un album. La mensola più bassa della libreria del salotto si stava riempiendo, pian piano, degli album di fotografie di Henry.

La maggior parte delle fotografie, poi, raffigurava lei ed Emma. O, almeno, questo era l’intento. Ad esempio, Regina si lasciò sfuggire una risata mentre sulla carta compariva metà del viso di Emma, dal naso in giù, tutto sporco di cioccolata.

Il sindaco controllò l’ora, decise di salire al piano superiore. Si tolse il grembiule da cucina che usava nella camera oscura, lo appese al gancio accanto alla porta, poi salì i gradini della scala a due a due e giunse all’ingresso nel momento esatto in cui Zelena aprì la porta.

«Mamma! Oggi a scuola ho detto a tutti da grande voglio fare il fotografo come te» esclamò Henry, correndo verso Regina, prima ancora che il sindaco e sua sorella potessero salutarsi. Indossava la giacca rossa che Emma gli aveva regalato, che però iniziava ad andargli un po’ stretta. Regina, con riluttanza, aveva concordato con Emma di regalargliene una nuova per il suo compleanno, ma forse sarebbe stato meglio anticipare. Henry cresceva a vista d’occhio. Regina lo abbracciò stretto, gli diede un bacio tra i capelli.

«Oggi è il grande giorno, _eh_?» domandò invece Zelena alla sorella.

Regina stava per rispondere, quando la porta si aprì di nuovo. Emma aveva uno scatolone sottobraccio, un sorriso raggiante in viso e quell’orribile giacca rossa di pelle addosso.

«Oh, ciao, Zelena» fece lo sceriffo, sorridendo alla donna. «Ehi, ragazzino! Avevi promesso di aiutarmi a fare il trasloco!»

«La mamma non vuole che salti la scuola» fece Henry, accigliato, avvicinandosi a Emma e porgendole la guancia. Emma si abbassò subito a darvi un bacio.

«La mamma non è nemmeno un po’ divertente» fece Emma, sconsolata.

«A letto non è così, dalle voci che mi giungono».

«Zelena!» esclamò Regina, scandalizzata.

«Che voci?» domandò Ruby, entrando a sua volta, con un enorme scatolone tra le mani, mentre Belle le teneva aperta la porta. «Emma non mi racconta mai nulla».

Emma ne approfittò per raggiungere Regina e darle un bacio a fior di labbra. «Tutto bene, oggi?» domandò in un sussurro, ignorando il cicaleccio e le battutine che Zelena e Ruby lanciavano nella loro direzione, mentre Belle tentava disperatamente di distrarre Henry da quei discorsi _troppo da grandi_ chiedendogli cosa avesse fatto quel giorno a scuola.

Regina annuì, sorrise a Emma, le diede un altro bacio sull’angolo della bocca. «Tu?»

«Mai stata meglio».

«Permesso?» domandò poi una voce timida. Mary Margaret entrò esitante al numero 108 di Mifflin Street, seguita da David. Regina si irrigidì appena, accanto ad Emma, ma sorrise ai nuovi arrivati.

Lei e Mary Margaret si erano riappacificate. Per Emma, era stato importante. Certo, c’erano ancora momenti di tensioni, ma a volte Emma vedeva rifiorire quella complicità che da bambine doveva averle unite ed era convinta che, con il tempo, le cose si sarebbero definitivamente sistemate. E poi, lei e Regina erano state invitate al matrimonio tra Mary Margaret e David ed Emma era sicura che questo avrebbe aiutato a ricucire i rapporti.

«Allora, siamo tutti qui?» domandò Emma. «No, dove è August?»

«A smaltire una sbornia» rispose Ruby.

«Ma aveva promesso che ci avrebbe aiutato!»

La cameriera si strinse nelle spalle. «Non so cosa dirti, Ems. Chiamalo Pinocchio la prossima volta che lo vedi».

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Testa di c-» iniziò, ma Regina le diede una gomitata che le fece mancare il fiato – e nessuno le faceva mancare il fiato come Regina, «legno» concluse infine.

«Ce la caveremo benissimo anche senza di lui» fece David. «Hai le chiavi dell’appartamento, Em? Così iniziamo ad inscatolare».

Emma gli lanciò le chiavi e David le prese al volo. Era diventato il suo vicesceriffo da qualche mese, ormai, e Emma non si era mai trovata meglio con un collega. David era calmo, razionale, ma al tempo stesso non esitava mai ad intervenire quando era necessario. E Leroy lo aveva preso tanto in simpatia che, per la prima volta da anni, si stava seriamente facendo aiutare. E poi, a volerla dire tutta, almeno ora Emma aveva qualcuno con cui poter giocare a freccette. Ma questo era meglio non dirlo. Non davanti a Regina, almeno.

«Zelena, vieni anche tu?» domandò Ruby alla donna, che fece un’espressione terrorizzata.

«Sembra una faccenda troppo faticosa per i miei gusti» rispose la donna. «Avrete il mio sostegno morale dal divano di Regina».

Regina la guardò, esasperata, ma non si preoccupò di rispondere, concentrandosi per organizzare i ruoli e i compiti di ciascuno. Quel giorno, infatti, Emma si sarebbe trasferita al numero 108 di Mifflin Street. Regina glielo aveva chiesto qualche settimana prima, ma le cose erano andate per le lunghe perché, dopo la felicità iniziale, si erano preoccupate di come dirlo ad Henry e non erano nemmeno sicure che Henry ne sarebbe stato felice. Era vero, adorava Emma e giocare con Emma e chiedeva sempre di stare con Emma, ma un trasferimento è un passo importante.

Henry, comunque, ne era stato più che entusiasta.

E Zelena si era preoccupata di far sapere loro che continuavano ad essere due idiote, il che aveva fatto infuriare Regina al punto che Emma aveva davvero temuto che avrebbe dato fuoco a sua sorella nel soggiorno. Ed era abbastanza sicura che Regina si fosse trattenuta solo per non rovinare il parquet.

Dopo che il sindaco ebbe finito di distribuire i compiti e tutti avevano iniziato a darsi da fare, Regina aveva preso Emma per una mano e Henry dall’altra, conducendoli alla sala da pranzo. Prima di entrare, però, chiese loro di chiudere gli occhi.

«E non sbirciate!» disse il sindaco.

«Non sbirciamo!» disse Emma, prima di aprire l’occhio sinistro.

«Emma! Stai sbirciando!»

«Non è vero!»

Henry sogghignò.

«Bene, allora non mi rimane altra scelta!» fece Regina. «Aprite gli occhi. Promessa del mignolino».

Emma mise il broncio. «No, così non vale».

«Perché così sei obbligata a non barare?»

«I supereroi non barano, non è vero, ragazzino?»

Henry annuì, solenne.

«Ah, no?» fece Regina.

Emma e Henry scossero la testa.

«Allora che problema c’è, a fare la promessa del mignolino?»

Henry sospirò. «La mamma ha ragione», disse, sconsolato.

«Te l’ho detto che la mamma non è nemmeno un po’ divertente!» fece Emma, mentre lei ed Henry stringevano ciascuno un mignolino di Regina e poi tra loro. «Ha sempre ragione. È così noioso».

Regina strinse gli occhi a due fessure, la guardò male, poi ascoltò pazientemente che Emma ed Henry promettessero di chiudere gli occhi e di non aprirli né socchiuderli fino a quando Regina non avesse dato loro il permesso.

Quando i due ebbero chiuso gli occhi, Regina li prese di nuovo per mano e li condusse in sala da pranzo, in modo che si trovassero con il viso rivolto alla parete destra.

«Pronti?» domandò infine Regina, ottenendo dei sì molto entusiasti e curiosi in risposta. «D’accordo. Potete aprire gli occhi».

[ ](https://flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50723703317/in/dateposted-public/%E2%80%A6)

Emma rimase a bocca aperta. Sulla parete, di fronte a lei, c’era una fotografia o, meglio, due frammenti di fotografia. Da una parte, quella della giovane Regina, che Emma aveva trovato in un libro, che ancora non aveva restituito alla biblioteca e che probabilmente, con rassegnazione di Belle, non avrebbe mai più restituito - significava troppo per lei, ormai. Dall’altra, c’erano Emma e Henry, che sorridevano all’obiettivo. Era la prima foto che Regina aveva scattato con la sua nuova macchina fotografica, in cucina, dopo aver passato la notte con Emma.

«Regina, ma-»

«Mamma, ma siamo noi! Ma tu non hai nemmeno una ruga» fece Henry, confuso.

Emma avrebbe voluto ridere, ma l’occhiataccia di Regina le disse che le sarebbe costata la seconda porzione di lasagne di quella sera, perciò finse un colpo di tosse.

«Ero più giovane di adesso, tesoro» spiegò il sindaco, con un sorriso.

«Ah. Non sei nata grande?» domandò Henry.

«No, tesoro».

«Uh. Capito» fece il bambino. «Però siamo belli» aggiunse poi, guardando la foto.

«Molto» concordò Emma, dando un bacio sulle labbra a Regina.

«Posso andare a giocare, ora?» domandò il ragazzino, speranzoso.

«Certo, Henry» rispose il sindaco. «Dopo aver fatto i compiti».

« _Uffi._ Va bene» concesse Henry, uscendo dalla stanza e salendo al piano superiore con poca convinzione.

«C’è anche una scritta» disse Regina a Emma, prendendola per mano e conducendola più vicino alla fotografia.

Emma la lesse, sorrise.

_Per le macchie di vino rosso sulle tovaglie bianche._

«Me lo rinfaccerai per sempre, non è vero?» domandò Emma, cingendo Regina per i fianchi e attirandola a sé.

Regina si strinse nelle spalle. «Dipende. Te lo rinfaccerò fin quando saremo insieme», rispose, cingendo il collo di Emma.

Lo sceriffo spalancò gli occhi. «Per l’eternità, allora. Sei fortunata che sei molto bella. Anche con le rughe».

«Emma!» fece Regina, dandole un pizzicotto sulla spalla.

«Ahi! Scherzo!»

«Ti sei giocata le lasagne» sentenziò Regina.

« _Nah_ » fece Emma, iniziando a riempire il collo di Regina di piccoli baci che fecero ridere il sindaco.

«Smettila!» protestò Regina. «Mi fai il solletico! E poi devo dirti una cosa».

Emma si allontanò abbastanza per poter guardare il sindaco in viso, ma non la lasciò andare. Non l’avrebbe più lasciata andare.

«Cosa?»

Regina le sorrise, gli occhi le brillavano. «Benvenuta a casa, Emma».

Emma sentì il cuore scoppiare e stringersi al tempo stesso, per tutto l’amore che provò in quell’istante. Ed era certa che, una goccia in più e non sarebbe più stata in grado di sopportarlo.

Ma si sbagliava, Emma, perché Regina la amò tanto e ancora di più. E viceversa.

E tuttavia, quando le favole finiscono, e vissero tutti felici e contenti, non finiscono davvero. Vanno avanti. Solo, non si raccontano.

Anche la favola di Emma e Regina andò avanti.

Solo, non si racconta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon venerdì! 
> 
> E anche questa piccola storia è giunta alla fine! Grazie per aver letto, con molta pazienza, ogni capitolo <3 E giuro solennemente di non avere buone intenzioni di rispondere a tutte le recensioni arretrate il prima possibile (sorrysorrysorry).   
> Vorrei però ringraziare @italymystery (twitter) per le bellissime manip che ha fatto per questa storia e per il supporto continuo (non solo per la FF). <3 
> 
> A presto,   
> T. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ehi!  
> Prima di tutto, questa long è nata da una discussione con italymystery su twitter, di cui potete anche vedere la meravigliosa manip seguendo il link ** 
> 
> Come sempre, poi, alcune precisazioni. Prima di tutto, il titolo del capitolo, così come quelli dei seguenti, sono presi da nomi di sequenze o funzioni individuate da Propp in «Morfologia della fiaba». Il titolo della long, invece, è un riferimento a un modulo ricorrente nelle fiabe: «cammina cammina, arrivò in capo al mondo» (nello specifico, questa citazione è presa dalla raccolta di Fiabe dei Grimm edito da Bur nel 2017. Dalla stessa raccolta ho tratto tutte le citazioni dei Grimm che troverete all’inizio di alcuni capitoli seguenti).  
> Infine, «in mille e in mille specchi sorridenti», che chiude il capitolo, è un verso dannunziano rimaneggiato da una delle liriche dell’Alcyone. L’originale: «O in mille e mille specchi sorridente / grazia […]». 
> 
> Grazie mille per aver letto! Come sempre, ci vediamo al prossimo venerdì 😉 (I capitoli previsti al momento sono 11, più epilogo, ma suscettibili di minime variazioni!).  
> A presto,  
> T. <3


End file.
